Of Wind and Darkness
by Helen Star
Summary: After a fight, a vampire takes advantage of an alone and weak Ranma, giving him twin destinies. Wielding the power of wind, can Ranma make a difference in the fight of good versus evil? And which side will he choose?
1. Prologue & Ch1 : Approaching Storm

Of Wind and Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or vampire anything.

This fanfic was originally written by Eyeinthesky, who has given me permission to complete this story. I have taken the liberty of changing some elements around, adding some meat to the story, though I still recommend reading the original version.

I have taken the "Return" off of the end of the title, figuring that it really didn't make much sense. But it's the same story. Just with out the 'return'. I have reworked some of the story. I've combined a few chapters and lengthened others. I've also taken a bit of time to edit some of my bad spelling and grammar. Oops.

And to answer everyone's question of when I first started to write this...yes...there is no yaoi. Some hints but only because of the vampy-ness of it all.

Reviews are welcomed!

Prologue

The strange monster, who was summoned by a messed up call from Gosunkugi, barreled through Nerima. Gosunkugi couldn't figure how his simple voodoo spell summoned a beast. Yet, the demonic wolfish beast was chasing after his pig-tailed nemesis, so Gosunkugi couldn't find too much to complain about.

The pale faced boy jogged after the monster through the city, hoping to see the final blow to Saotome. Although, alas, Ranma wouldn't be fighting alone, poor Gosunkugi thought as he could see the streams of purple hair fly over the roof tops behind the monster.

The baggy eyed boy also could hear the shrill shrieking of that bandana boy in the distance. "Curse you, Ranma!" and "Akane, look out!"

_Wait…Akane? She wasn't supposed to be there. _

Gosunkugi's plans never did work out for him did they? 

Chapter 1 - Storm Approaching 

"Akane, look out!" Ryoga shouted as the strange creature's left claw began to rise to swipe the short-haired girl away. Akane had begun to recklessly charge the monster, yelling about how she could fight too, not realizing the sharp claws over her head.

Ranma rushed in, knocking Akane to the ground while shielding her from the raking claws that just barely grazed across Ranma's backside. The powerful claw slammed into the concrete of the side walk, crumbling it into small shards of rock.

"You idiot!" Ranma shouted at the still stunned Akane. "That would have taken your head off!" Kicking off the ground, Ranma managed to carry Akane away from the now growling creature.

It definitely resembled some kind of wolf, though about the size of a tractor trailer with curled horns and no tail. Its maw snarled viciously at the gathered fighters that surrounded it.

Ukyo began to throw her small spatulas to draw the monster's attention to her. Mousse jumped in next to her, throwing out various chains and ropes around the wolfish creature in hopes to hold it down.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall smite the beast!" shouted Kuno as he began to charge in from the behind, his bokken drawn. Just as he was about to strike, the monster lifted back its left leg and it swung back, kicking Kuno.

The flying swordsman would have been able to land safely, but the bounding Amazon Shampoo used his head to help launch herself over to the right side of the monster. With her chúi readied, she managed a direct hit on the creature's right backside.

"Aiya! Shampoo get good work out with you!" she cried as her hit caused little effect to the monster.

Gritting his teeth, Ranma began to move forwards towards the monster. He could feel the claw marks on his back begin to tense, but he wasn't about to show any pain. And he wasn't about to let any of the others take victory either.

"Ranma! You shouldn't move!" Akane said as she pulled on his sleeve. "What if you get hit again?"

"Lay off," he grumbled. "I can hardly feel it, so don't worry about it."

Before Akane could say anything he bounded over to the fight. Ryoga proceed to grab onto one of the front legs, in an effort to drag the beast down with his unnatural strength. The creature began to chew on the bindings that Mousse wrapped around it, pulling and tugging causing Mousse to begin to loose his footing.

The monster swung its head sharply, causing Mousse to fly up into the air, although still hanging on to the chains and rope. The monster threw the chains into a spiraled arch that flung Mousse to the ground, right into Ranma.

Ranma could hear his ribs begin to crack on his right side where most of Mousse's flying weight hit. The only thing he could figure out that he could do to defeat this monster was use one of his chi energy attacks. Getting too close to perform kicks and punches obviously wasn't working. 

Fortunately Ryoga, who was still hanging onto the one of the beast's front legs, was able to keep it distracted, giving Ranma enough time to start charging his energy.

_I can do this!_ He thought as he charged his moko takabisha. Though little did Ranma know that Ryoga was charging his shishi hokoudan at the same time.

Just as Ranma released his takabisha in a blinding ball of light towards the monster's head, Ryoga let loose on the his hokoudan in a large lighted pillar, causing a backlash of energy that threw Ranma in the air and everyone else back to the ground.

The explosion caused a plume of dust and smoke to surround the entire fighting area. When the dust cleared the monster, frozen in its place, began to crumble into dark pieces of soot. Leaving the dazed fighters relieved that the battle was over.

"Come on, sugar!" Ukyo pulled Ryoga up from the mess of soot, trying to shake him awake. She laughed a bit at Ryoga's dazed expression.

"Aiya! That monster now no bother us!" Shampoo chirped happily while resting her chúi on her shoulder.

"Hey guys?" Akane cut in, a worried look on her face. "Where'd Ranma go?"

"The coward must have run away," snipped Mousse, who tried to clean his now broken glasses.

"You always say that Mousse," Shampoo coldly responded, turning her head away from him.

"Yeah, it's not like you did much good being thrown around like that duck-boy," Ukyo teased.

"Shampoo will find Ranma, you stay here and play with pig-boy," Shampoo chirped again as she patted Akane on the shoulder.

"What? NO I'm going to find Ranma!" Akane yelled at her, suddenly angry.

"Wait, who says you could find him, sugar?" Ukyo chided, standing up to meet the other two girls in a challenged glare, while dumping the still unconscious Ryoga on the ground.

8888888888

Ranma had crash landed into an abandoned lot. The back lash from the two colliding energy blasts sent him almost across town. Lying on his left side, Ranma tried to assess his injuries. Bleeding in various places, back throbbing, injured ribs, his right side split open, and little to no chi left to hold himself up.

With a groan he laid himself onto his back. Though it did hurt because of the cuts but it was easier to breath. He dreaded the fact that he must have punctured a lung during the fall. He was in so much pain it was hard to focus. Every breath felt like liquid fire and he could hear his lungs gurgling in time with his short gasps. The sun began to set, leaving Ranma alone.

_I hope that they find me soon. They are looking right? _

Something was wrong. If only he could concentrate. The monster may not be a threat to him anymore, but there was still the feeling of danger. And it was steadily growing, not diminishing

_Hey guys?_ _They left me alone?  
_

As the sunlight vanished over the hillside, the feeling became stronger. Cold wind chilled him, tickling the open wounds. Ranma started to struggled, trying to get up, to yell, to call to the others, call to anybody. His energy started to fade faster as if it escaped with his leaking blood from his wounds. His vision began to blur as it was hard to keep his eyes open.

_Please, somebody, come back. Help me!  
_

A shadow descended over him, and a sudden coolness touched his cheek. His eyelashes fluttered in an attempt to keep his eyes open.

"Beautiful. You will serve me well," came a dark voice from the hazed darkness.

_Who?-_

Suddenly, a sharp pain raced along his neck. Ranma thought for a second he had been stabbed in the neck, and he could feel his blood flow freely. But there was also an odd sensation from the wound. A thrill of ecstasy ran through his body as he could feel the last of his life energy being drained away. At this rate, he realized, he would die from the rapid blood loss. 

There was an odd sucking noise, and Ranma could feel a strange movement over the wound. He quickly realized that is was actually someone else's mouth! That wasn't a stab wound, he realized suddenly, his stomach twisting in revulsion. Someone had bitten him, and was now drinking his blood!

Ranma struggled to power up, summon any energy he might have left. Although it was no avail as his life began to peter away into nothingness. Mentally reaching, he grasped out for something, anything, a security line to save him from the approaching abyss.

There was a taste that suddenly flowed into his mouth; it had an odd copper flavor.

The taste wrapped around his sinking soul, keeping him from teetering over the edge. He drank eagerly, grasping for a way back, despite the fluttering feeling in his heart that something was wrong. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the source of the taste was gone.

His breathing began to change. Coming in slower and slower gasps, it felt like his lungs were freezing and wouldn't expand like they should. There was a cold emptiness that swirled in his stomach, filtering out through to the rest of his body.

Ranma struggled to breath through his stilled lungs while writhing in agony from the cold pain that swept through his entire body. He tried to call out, but since his lungs were failing the only sounds he could make were small groans and gasps.

_Is this what death feels like?_

Through the lack of air and the numbing pain, Ranma gave in to unconsciousness. His body stilled; his skin paling to almost a white sheen. Though only a minute passed before he started to breathe again, small and shallow.

Looking down at the boy, D'aray smiled softly.

"Storm. You are now my Storm." The vampire ran his hand down the boy's cold cheek. "A brilliant flame you once were, destined to burn hotly and swiftly, soon extinguished. But now I have changed the fuel and your flame will burn cold and bright forever." 

"Come my Storm, we have places to see and people to undo." D'aray swept Ranma up, wrapping a long back cloak around both of them.

8888888888

How long has it been? A month? Or has it been longer? He wasn't sure any more.

Ranma let out a long sigh as he shifted his position further into the safe dark corner of his cell, away from the sun light that spilled through the barred window. The coldness from the surrounding stone walls kept Ranma's body numb and stiff.

Was this really his life now? Or was it his death? Had he gone to hell? What had he done in his life that was so awful that he was doomed to spend the rest of eternity as a demon? A vampire?

Well, he had killed Saffron, a god. Or maybe this was the punishment of his ancestors, his father was always telling him how worthless a son he was, but did he really deserve this waking nightmare?

D'aray had locked him up again. What was the point anyway? D'aray had fastened a collar around his neck to prevent him from leaving anyways. If he got too far it would activate, tugging him back to the fortress with a choking force.

Ranma fingered the metal collar; it had a fairly large chain link that constantly banged against his collar bone. The vampire master had no tolerance for disobedience and rebellious nature. Though, Ranma was never good with authority back home, and he wasn't starting now.

Ranma tried to fight him multiple times. Trying what ever skill and technique he knew. Yet, the vampire lord just laughed at the boy's attempts by simply slinging him across the room. In the end the elder vampire would torture him, beating him with various flails and whips.

It was part of Ranma's worst nightmare that D'aray would use these abuses to work him into a killing frenzy. During which he would butcher his former friends and family. At the end of the dream, Ranma would be soaked in their blood, and D'aray would laugh as his servant became completely swallowed up by the darkness.

However, his Master could only push him so far. D'aray had mentioned that the only reason he saw value in the boy is because of he was supposedly an elemental, whatever that meant. He didn't want to be a vampire, he didn't want to harm humans, and he certainly wasn't making it easy for D'aray.

Though, Ranma had to painfully admit, there were some advantages to being a vampire. His Jusenkyo curse seemed to have all but disappeared, much to D'aray's disappointment. He would never have to suffer being a girl again; the only traces left of the curse is that his hair would still turn the bright red when in cold water. Only a small consolation for his current predicament.

Also, whatever injury he acquires, if not a severed limb or torn organ, his body can easily repair the damage. He discovered that after the several beatings he endured by D'aray.

Unfortunately this leaves him to the pains of the thirst. Ranma had never experienced this type of hunger, a deep gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach. He would even welcome back the Jusenkyo curse if he didn't have to feel this type of hunger.

D'aray had plenty of human slaves for them to feed from. The slaves had been robbed of all identity and were essentially like dolls. It sickened Ranma to even think about the poor souls. He could barley even look at then, let alone feed from them.

He knew that by not giving in to his new vampire needs would cause serious problems. Ranma had already passed out once from refusing to feed. D'aray degradingly fed him animal's blood to bring him back around. Though, to D'aray's irritation, Ranma refused even some animal blood. Not wanting to feed from pandas, pigs, cats, or ducks. Which only frustrated and confused the elder vampire.

There was a sudden noise outside his cell.

Ranma turned to see a guard drag in a human boy, pulling him by the back of his torn shirt to throw in a different cell next to his. They must have caught him wandering around his master's grounds. Ranma couldn't get a good look at the new prisoner before the guard threw the unconscious human into the other cell.

The guard then turned towards Ranma's own cell, lumbering down the narrow prison walls.

"Awake? Feed now, yes?" the demon guard asked in a gravelly voice. This one had an ugly dog-face maw with rusted armor covering its bulky form. These demons were common in this fortress. D'aray named them Guzzlies, a lower form of demon that descended from goblins.

Ranma did not reply to the demon's question. Simply glaring at it from his dark corner, arms crossed over his knees and head resting on top. The Guzzlie growled out what sounded like a sigh.

The guard then turned to a small side cage in the wall. Sticking its clawed hand in, the Guzzlie grabbed at a chicken that continuously pecked at the hand. Then the Guzzlie opened a side hatch to Ranma's cell door, tossing the clucking chicken inside.

"Master gets mad if me let you starve you-self again," it growled again, its broken speech sounding over the squeaking hinges of the closing side hatch. The demon then lumbered down the hall, checking the other cell doors as he went.

The chicken clucked while it settled itself in the streaming light from the window, cleaning its once white feathers. Ranma couldn't help but chuckle; that chicken is safe until sundown.

Yet, Ranma couldn't help but feel tense as the thirst started to well up inside of him. He could swear he could smell the blood in the chicken, or was it maybe the blood from his new prison mate in the next cell over?

Ranma began to pull on his collar's chain link in frustration.

8888888888

D'aray watched the minor demons scuttle about the yard, growling and snorting at each other. His bright green eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. There had been another 'uprising' the other day, a pack of low rouge demons decided that the vampire was too soft to rule the tiny mountainous area.

Little did they know of D'aray's wraith when angered. The vampire easily killed the pack with one strike from a lightening storm. The spectacle reinforced D'aray's rule, as well as damaging half his garden.

Which was part of his current irritation.

Some very old friends of his were coming next week and he wanted the grounds just right. He'd even mentioned that his 'Storm' might be able to come to the party, briefly, so he could show off his possession. However, his little fledgling didn't take that too well, throwing another one of his temper tantrums.

Why couldn't the boy be like every other young vampire? Most of those that become a vampire loose their souls to their inhibitions. Gleefully taking part in feeding and killing.

But then, his little fledgling isn't like most others is he?

D'aray gave the grounds one last look and walked soundlessly through the dark halls of his fortress, avoiding any light that had broken through the thick curtains. Entering the library, he took a seat behind an enormous desk of black oak, polished to an ebony sheen.

He opened a drawer to the desk. It contained a green box with a dark ribbon wrapped tightly around it. D'aray pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. There was simply a small book and a fist sized stone tied with tine into a necklace.

D'aray pulled the small book out, trailing his thumb on the frayed spine. With out this book and stone he would have never come to find his little 'Storm'. It had been a detailed report on the successor of the wind elemental.

The elementals were powerful beings that controlled their chosen element. Created by the hand of nature to protect a 'balance' within the world, the elementals can be a powerful ally.

The right of succession though is different from element to element. The only other elemental who D'aray had ever encountered was the water's avatar, a foolish immortal that received the water soul stone by the previous water elemental.

Though the wind avatar, D'aray smiled as he picked up the stone from within the box, is chosen by bloodlines. According to the report found with the stone, there hadn't been a chosen wind avatar in almost a good 200 years.

D'aray spent many nights tracing the old bloodline to the Saotomes. Easily obtaining the wind soul stone from the Saotome woman who stayed at the family house.

_Crazy kimono wearing, sword wielding…..  
_

D'aray pushed back his dark hair from his eyes. He wouldn't let it concern him, he had his prize. Now the only thing he needed to do was beat some sense into his fledging before giving the soul stone to the future avatar.

8888888888

**Helen Star's Notes:**

How did I do? I'm glad that I am able to write this story; I've always wanted to do a vampire Ranma fic! But what am I going to do next? Am I going to follow the original for the next two more chapters? Or am I really going to take the high road?

Please review and wait impatiently for the next chapter! I hopefully won't take too long in writing it.

Worked a little on rewriting. Trying to make the chapters longer and flow better. Not much has changed in each new chapter version. Just combining and a little rewording.

Updated for gsteemso who pointed out a single word misuse, changed it to right word. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me for this novice fiction.

**For those who don't know:**

_Gosunkugi__ – I can't remember if he was in the anime but he was in the manga. He was this little baggy-eye guy that tailed Kuno around, trying to use various voodoo spells on Ranma. Another Akane-lover. (go-su-n-ku-gi)_

_Bokken__ – Kuno's wooden sword (bo-kke-n)_

_Chúi__ - the 'ball on a stick' that Shampoo fights with. It kinda looks like she took a large dumbbell and broke it in half.(ch-u-e) (was bonbori but I corrected myself)_

_moko takabisha __– (fierce tiger ball) energy blast of Ranma's positive chi. (mo-ko ta-ka-bi-sha)_

_shishi hokoudan __– (roaring lion/depression blast) energy blast of Ryoga's negative chi. Ranma can use too if he's stressed enough. (shi-shi ho-ko-u-da-n)_

_D'aray__ – Gaelic for Dark_


	2. Ch2: A Vampire

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 2 – A Vampire's Life?

The once white feathers drifted around the cell and over his head. Ranma felt a wash of shame as he drank from the dying chicken, his fangs imbedded deep in its breast. He didn't really even remember getting a hold of the chicken. Ranma remembered that he lulled himself back into the day sleep, but when he woke up he already had the chicken in his grasp.

There wasn't much blood in a chicken, though enough to satisfy Ranma's thirst for the time being. He'll have a little reprieve from the constant hunger ebbing away his stomach.

He threw what was left of the chicken at the cell door, wanting who ever came by next to get a good look at the gruesome site. Ranma then wiped his blooded mouth on the stained sleeve of his shirt. His once favorite red shirt was tattered and torn, constant blood stains turned most of it a dull brown.

"My, my. What a mess you have made, Storm."

Ranma glanced at the door where D'aray stood, scrunching up his nose at the bloodied chicken while stepping over it. The elder vampire carried a black cane in his left hand and his cape over his right arm while treading carefully in the dirty cell. The Guzzlie guard from before came in behind him, taking its duty to clean up the dead feathered body.

"Well, now Storm," D'aray continued. "We can do this one of two ways. The easy way or the hard way, it will be your choice." The elder vampire stood in front of Ranma, who stayed in the corner only giving an icy glare at D'aray. Curling his lip, D'aray let out a snarl. "All I want is for you to obey me. Is that so hard to ask?"

"How about calling me by my name first?" Ranma drawled; hating the name the master had given him, Ranma always refused acknowledgment to it.

In a whirl wind of movement, D'aray suddenly had Ranma curled on the floor clutching his side. D'aray placed his cane on the top of Ranma's head, digging it in the scalp hard.

"Must we go over this again?" D'aray said simply, as if talking to a small child. "I told you to forget that name, along with your home. Heh. It's not like you'll ever be going back there. But that's your charm isn't it, Storm? Hard-headed." D'aray dug the cane in harder.

Ranma clenched his teeth, trying to keep himself calm. D'aray liked to get Ranma riled, the beatings start sooner that way. He knew that there was no way he could match D'aray's strength, the elder vampire telling him that he was a few hundred shy years from coming close.

"Let me make you a deal then," D'aray said coolly as he bent over Ranma, pulling on his pigtail. "If you follow what I say, I'll stop trying to force the new feeding habits."

"What?" Ranma growled, there's no way D'aray would compromise, it had to be a trick.

"Like I said, all I want is for you to obey me. Become one of my soldiers, so to speak." D'aray smiled, letting his fangs show. "And I'll stop forcing the feedings. You can keep your chickens."

Wait, this was a setup, right? Ranma knew the vampire was up to something, D'aray was not the type to give up. Even if Ranma was no longer forced to try and feed from humans, D'aray probably would find some way around the agreement.

"No feeding from humans, no hunting the humans, and no killing the humans," Ranma plainly said.

"What?" growled D'aray.

"Those are the terms. I'll be you're little errand whipping boy but those are my terms. Otherwise you can keep me locked in here forever for all I care!"

D'aray looked hard at Ranma, knowing the boy wouldn't back down. The elder vampire smiled again.

"Alright, agreed."

Ranma sighed, hating himself for agreeing to this, knowing that this vampire would find away around his now cracked resolve. But the young vampire also knew that this might his only chance to find away out from D'aray's control. All he had to do was play along until he could get the upper hand on the master.

8888888888

**After just finish cleaning off the collected grim from the cell; Ranma could hear the master's frustration through the door. He barely could make out what D'aray was telling the growling guard. Ranma was adjusting his new red shirt when D'aray walked in the room, a scowl already on the vampire's face.**

**"****I am off to a meeting," the elder vampire said simply. "Yet, just before the day breaks I want to see you in the library."**

**"****And where is that?" Ranma hadn't taken, nor been given, the chance to wander around the fortress. When he was first brought here, D'aray had almost immediately shut him in a small room**** with bare furnishings. After that he was bounced back and forth between the room and the cell. **

**"****Well I guess you h****ad better find it then, I don't have the time for tours." With that the elder vampire left the room with a sweep of his cape.**

**Ranma wrinkled his nose at the now closed door. Why should he really care to know where everything was? Though, knowing the layout of the fortress may come in handy someday. Perhaps for an escape? **

**Sighing, he finished putting on his old shoes. Even if he were to escape, D'aray wouldn't let him get that far. The thick collar around Ranma's neck prevented him from escaping and acting against the master. ****Ranma could only guess that there was some kind of magic involved, all D'aray had to do was pull on the chain link that was kept on the elder vampire's belt and Ranma would literally be dragged back.**

**Ranma decided that the best option for him was to just wait it out. Eventually, the elder vampire would let his guard down enough to allow Ranma to snatch away the chain link. Then as soon as he left, he'd go straight home to Nerima. Where then he could….**

**Would he be able to return home? As a vampire? Would the others really want him home? They didn't come to find him after all…**

**Shaking his head, Ranma tried to banish the doubting thoughts. Right now he had to find his way through the present, and not get lost in a hopeful future.**

8888888888

**Ranma found himself in the upper tower's balcony that hung out overlooking the front gardens. From there he was able to get a good look of the land surrounding the fortress. **

**H****e was taken aback on how well he could see into the darkened valley. Though there were no lights outside the fortress, the night sky seemed to be illuminated by the few stars over head. He could barley make out the crescent moon hanging out behind thick clouds, its brightness actually stung like a flashlight in his eyes.**

**He focused his attention to the spread out plains that surrounded the fortress's walled gates. It appeared to be a ****desert of some kind. Were there deserts in Japan? Where had D'aray brought him? Was it another country? Or was this even in the same dimension?**

**Ranma looked down at the garden inside the walls. Though there was obvious repair work being done, it was a pleasant night garden. Small lamp lights lined the walkways, bushels of various plant life was gathered in organized patterns and shapes. **

**_I wonder why D'aray would be the type of guy to have a garden. And why keep it so well?_**

**He recalled an argument that he had with D'aray. The elder vampire was going to throw some kind of party, to show off Ranma being his new fledgling. Maybe D'aray kept the garden to make himself look good to the other lords of the undead?**

**Resuming his quest to find the elusive 'library', Ranma walked back inside the tower and worked his was back down stairs to the base floor level. The fortress was almost like a museum. Each hall lined with various painted portraits, most of which were of D'aray in different eras.**** Though normally the large amount of art and antiques thrown about the floors would seem gaudy but the items were placed with a stylish purpose.**

**Ranma passed a set of huge oak doors in the first floor's entrance way. Though, it was currently closed shut with a sleepy**** looking Guzzlie standing by the handles. **

**_That's probably the meeting hall, _****Ranma thought to himself. ****_I wonder what was so important that D'aray felt he had to shut the doors in his own castle._**

**Continuing on downstairs to the base floor, Ranma guided himself through an open, outdoor hallway. The hallway cut through part of the garden and led into a room with covered bay windows. **

**The library was a****ctually a small office space, with various bookcases and a black desk. No artwork hung here, only various stacks of books and papers that D'aray left sitting around his desk.**

**"****I guess I'm here early," Ranma mumbled to himself as he looked over the desk. Looking over the spread ****of papers, Ranma tried to read the various languages written on them. There was mostly Japanese mixed with English, yet there were other texts that Ranma didn't recognize. German? Spanish, maybe?**

**Looking over his shoulder, Ranma decided that if he were to find any information about the elder vampire it probably would be in the desk. If he hurried and was careful, he might be able to uncover D'aray's motives. **

**A****s Ranma shuffled through the papers left on top the desk, a stray picture mixed with the papers caught his eye. It was a simple photo shot that was printed from an instant camera. Picking it up, he couldn't help but be a bit surprised.**

**It was a picture of ****him, or at least his girl half. Standing outside of Furukan High School, just after one of his bouts with Kuno. He could easily make out the slumped form of the kendo user in the corner with Akane looking bored to the right of girl Ranma.**

**Looking back to the desk Ranma found more pictures. He picked up one of his boy half, walking on the fence either to or from school, Akane's head barely poking out from the bottom of the photo. The few other pictures were about the same as the first two, different moments and poses between his girl and boy halves.**

**It seemed that it was more than dumb luck that D'aray had found him**** as the young martial artist assumed. Ranma could guess, by looking at the pictures that the elder vampire had been watching him for quite some time. It sent cold shivers down Ranma's spin.**

**What ****could D'aray have planned by turning him into a vampire?**

**Deciding quickly, Ranma placed the photos ****back and left the library. He had the sudden urge to listen in on D'aray's important meeting. Maybe he could find a clue of D'aray's plans.**

**The Guzzlie that had been guarding the doors had actually fallen asleep on duty. Using his father's technique, Umisenken, Ranma was easily able to enter though the large doors soundlessly. **

**The inside of the meeting hall looked more like some kind of throne room. Thick columns lined the front and back walls with a thick red carpet leading to a dais. D'aray was currently sitting on a cushioned chair, his face drawn in annoyance as he looked down at the line of people in front of him.**

**A knot grew in Ranma's gut as he realized that the line of people were all young girls, possibly around the same age as he. The girls were dressed in different outfits, most wearing remains of a school uniform, others simple dresses and causal summer wear. **

**It was obvious that D'aray hadn't put the girls under his mind control like the other humans that he kept. Though none were very loud, Ranma could hear plenty of sniffling and soft crying from the group of girls. More then anything Ranma would love to help them escape back home, but he most likely would have to fight against D'aray to do so. **

**"No. None of these will do either," he said in a low growl. D'aray studied the girls one after the other, becoming more and more displeased. "You'll have to go out again, Commander Lo'pin. I need to find a suitable girl. These are too weak." **

**The man standing behind the line of girls bowed deeply, mumbling his apologies. Ranma had never seen this 'commander' but he had heard of D'aray talk about him on occasion. The commander appeared to be human, but his skin was a faint blue and he had pointed ears that seemed to droop ****like dog ears to his shoulders. The commander had a wolfish snarl placed on his face; sharp lower canines could be seen through his parted lips.**

**"****Forgive my inquiring, my lord. But do you really need a female partner for the avatar?" Lo'pin growled out. "I'm sure the boy is strong enough on his own to control the element."**

**"****I wish it were that easy," D'aray drawled. "The full power of the stone can only be used by male and female energy. If my Storm still carried that curse, we wouldn't have to worry about finding the other bearer."**

**The knot in Ranma's gut grew tighter.**

**_Are they really talking about me?_**

**Memories of the demon in Nerima suddenly came flooding back. Did D'aray plan that attack to get close to him?**

**Connections to a few other questions came together in that instant. D'aray had mentioned that Ranma was an elemental. And the pictures of both his girl and boy halves in D'aray's study. ****It also made more sense as to why the elder vampire had been so displeased when the Jusenkyo no longer worked. Ranma figured that the master was nothing but a pervert.**

**But what was D'aray ****true scheme?**

**Just as silently as he came, Ranma left the meeting hall. He was angry and he feared that if he stayed too much longer he would give himself away. Once Ranma stepped out into the open hall, he let the Umisenken drop as he calmly went back to the library.**

8888888888

**D'aray took his time arriving at the library. The elder vampire had an odd smile on his face as he sauntered into the room to his desk. Ranma merely stared at the vampire as D'aray made himself comfortable in the chair.**

**"****What? What's with look you're giving me?" D'aray asked, still smiling.**

**"****You fed."**

**"****And?"**

**"****You missed a spot."**

**D'aray quickly pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and began to dab at his mouth. He proceeded to overlook his coat, looking for stray blood spots.**

**"****I could have saved you some if you wanted," D'aray snidely replied as he placed the handkerchief back into his coat pocket.**

**"****Just what was it you wanted me here for," Ranma sighed out, not wanting to be in the elder vampire's presence. From what he just learned in the meeting hall, Ranma couldn't guess what other bad news the vampire was going to give him.**

**"****Hm, yes I do suppose I had better enlighten you a little," the vampire said as he moved the papers on his desk into a folder. "Though I doubt that would keep you from rifling through my paperwork."**

**Heat flared to Ranma's cheeks; if he had enough blood his face would have been red from the embarrassment. Instead of a response to D'aray's jab a low growl rumbled in Ranma's chest.**

**"****Fine, fine," D'aray said as he began to riffle through one of the desk's drawers. "I can see that you're cranky. I mean, it is almost dawn and all young fledglings must have their rest." The elder vampire let out a chuckle, as he knew this annoyed Ranma.**

**In truth, Ranma was getting tired. It was almost as if the closer sunrise came, the harder the pull of sleep became. Even when shut in complete darkness Ranma could still feel the sun push him into sleep. Just one more vampire trait he'd have to live with.**

**"****This is now yours," the elder vampire said simply as he pulled out a green box, placing it on top of the desk and pushing it towards Ranma. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but your series of misbehaviors kept setting it back."**

**Ranma took the small box, looking it over in his hands. Opening it up it contained a stone and a book. Ranma picked the stone up****, fitting it nicely in the palm of his hand like a ball. To his surprise the stone began to glow a soft green, its dark rough surface now held an emerald sheen.**

**"****What is this?" Ranma asked, holding the strange stone in front of him.**

**"****It's called a soul-stone. Each chosen elemental has one, that happens to be the wind element's." **

**"****Elemental?" Ranma asked, unable to look away from the soft glowing stone.**

**"****Those chosen by one of the four elements," D'aray sighed. "I'm not surprised you don't know. Very few in the human world know about them and how to find them. Even the ones chosen ****usually aren't even aware until they receive their soul-stone."**

**"****Then how did you know? And how did you get this soul-stone?" Ranma asked, finding himself getting angry again. Just one more thing D'aray knew that he didn't.**

**"****How I found out and how I got the stone is of no business of yours," D'aray said sternly. "But, if you weren't the elemental avatar, then that stone wouldn't glow like that."**

**Ranma placed the stone back in the box, the glow stopped as soon as he let go. He wasn't really satisfied with the answers that D'aray was giving him. But it was obvious that D'aray wasn't concerned with hiding the fact that he had planned in advanced to turn Ranma to his side.**

**"****Though, there is one small problem," D'aray sighed out, propping his elbows onto the table and placing his pointed chin on his bent wrists. "The wind element works best with male and female counterparts. So as you are now, you'd only be able to draw half the power."**

**"****Is that why you tracked me down?" snapped Ranma angrily. D'aray just smiled, his fangs peeking out from beneath his upper lip.**

**"****And what does that matter now if I had planned it? It doesn't change your situation or mine now does it?"**

**Ranma looked down at the floor. He was angry that not only was D'aray admitting it, but that he was right about the fact that information wasn't going to change his current situation. Ranma gritted his teeth in his frustration.**

**Now matter what he did or learned about his predicament, the elder vampire would still win in the end.**

8888888888

Helen Star's Notes – 

Well? How is chapter 2?

Will Ranma ever get back home? Or is he going to succumb to his vampire instincts?

**One thing I would like to say to a few of the reviewers is that the story is not over yet, so don't worry. What's Ranma 1/2 without girl Ranma?****There will be some twists and turns later, I got it all in the works. **

**And besides, I've got so much going on right now with Ranma. The Vampire, the Elemental, if I added the girl half I might as well make him a Super Saiyan and give him some Ronin Warrior armor. **

**Hmmmmmmmm….that actually sounds kinda fun.**

**A vamperic, Super Saiyan girl, with magic elemental powers while dressed in Ronin Warrior armor….with a pirate Kuno…..**

**Ehh...don't worry I'm not that bad.**

**For those who don't know:**

**Umisenken - the techniques are designed to emulate a quiet thief's moves involving trickery and fast movement. Good for stealth. (u-mi-se-n-ke-n)**


	3. Ch3: The Maze of Castle Fortress

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 3 – A Hole in the wall

"Where am I now? Ranma, this is all your fault!"

Ryoga awoke with a throbbing headache at the back of his skull. As he sat up, he looked around the dark cell. There was a tiny barred window, and few patches of thrown hay and bones. Luckily, whoever had brought him here left his pack with him.

"How did I get here anyways?" he murmured to himself, scratching the back of his head. All he could remember was walking through a forest, only to be knocked out by some dark creature that jumped out at him.

Ryoga decided to take a look out the window, maybe it would give him some clue as to where he was being currently being held.

"Definitely not Tokyo," he gasped as he looked out onto an open, dried out plain, which stretched out behind a tall stone wall. Looking down, he could see various creatures moving about. Some had weapons and were patrolling various posts up and down the stone wall. "What is this place? Am I even in Japan?"

There was a sudden bang at the cell's door. Turning, Ryoga saw another creature; dog faced maw snarling at him through the bars of the cell door.

"Prisoners to be quite!" the Guzzlie growled at him. "You no behave, me knock you out again."

Ryoga could only muster a meek nod at the lumbering creature, his eyes wide with surprise. Snorting, the Guzzlie began to walk back down the hall, checking the other cells as he went. Ryoga relaxed as the monster disappeared down the hall.

"I need to find a way out of here," he mumbled again. Thinking hard, he could only think of one thing as he looked at his pointed index finger.

8888888888

All vampires require day sleep, and Ranma was no exception.

In his tiny stone room, he laid curled up in his bed. Though the mattress was set inside a cubby in the room's wall, it was still more comfortable then the corner of the cell. The room had no windows so it stayed almost perfectly dark, the only light came from underneath the door from the opened windows in the hallway outside.

For the most part, a vampire's day sleep is usually pretty heavy. Only waking for brief moments to shift and fall back into slumber. Though with enough will power, a vampire could stay awake during the day, but would quickly tire if too much energy was spent.

Ranma, though, was a heavy sleeper even before being turned, so not much could wake him once he had gotten settled into the deep sleep. Even when the room began to shake, with a loud rumbling following it, Ranma simply turned over to lie on his other side, muttering about his Pop's snoring.

After another minute or so of various shaking and rumbling through the room, the door loudly swung open. Commander Lo'pin entered, a Guzzlie stood behind him nervously peeking into the young vampire's room.

"The master wants you to wake," the commander growled out to Ranma. Though when the teen didn't stir, the wolf man suddenly became agitated. "Get in there and wake him up," Lo'pin growled at the Guzzlie.

"Me no want to," the Guzzlie said, shaking his furry head. "Vampires mean when woken up. Me no want to get bitten again."

"You think I'm going to? Get in there!" snarled Lo'pin as he began to push the Guzzlie into the room. The two struggled, the Guzzlie's brute strength helping him keep a steady foot hold outside of the door. The fortress took another hard shake, knocking both to the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?" growled D'aray, who now stood over the Commander and guard. The elder vampire had a twisted scowl, obviously not pleased with his Commander's actions.

"Sorry sire," apologized Lo'pin. "We didn't see you there."

"Why isn't he awake yet?" D'aray growled, stepping into the dark room. Without hesitation he balled a fist and hit Ranma squarely in the head. "Wake up," D'aray growled at him. "There is no time for sleep."

"What's going on?" Ranma mumbled as he sat up in the bed, just barley awake. It was still in the middle of the day, weren't all good little vampires suppose to be asleep?

Outside his door the windows in the halls had been shut yet there was still bright light coming from various torches that were kept alight along the walls. The intrusion of light made Ranma keep his eyes closed as he tried to rub sleep from them.

"You've got your first assignment, my Storm," D'aray said simply. "A prisoner has escaped and the guards are too stupid to tackle the nut case down."

"Why, is he a nutcase?" Ranma asked, yawning slightly.

"For someone who's trying to escape, you'd think he'd be more discreet," D'aray snarled loudly. "The fool blows a hole through my wall, not only letting the guards know where he is, but he actually stands his ground and fights them too. The worst part is, he keeps beating them!"

"Sounds like you just have weak guards," Ranma drawled, finally opening his eyes to look at D'aray.

"No, they just don't know martial arts nor how to combat against any chi. That is why you're going to track this escapee down."

Ranma paused for a minute to glare at D'aray. Was the vampire already trying to twist around the deal they made not but a few hours ago?

"This prisoner is human though, right? We had a deal-"

"I don't care if you kill him, maim him, or knock him out. Just stop him from putting holes through my fortress!" D'aray had stormed out of the room, pushing aside the commander and Guzzlie who had stayed within the door.

Ranma grumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of the bed.

8888888888

The beasts had stopped attacking him after awhile.

Ryoga decided to take a moment to relax in the hollowed out underground hallway he had made with his Bakusai Tenketsu. He escaped only less then half an hour ago and had already gotten lost deeper within the fortress.

He had made quite a mess of the place. He blew a hole through the cell's floor into a room below it, only to then go through the new room's wall into a guards' barrack. Quickly using his Shishi Hokoudan to easily escape that mess, and also blowing another hole through the barrack's wall. Into another guard-infested room.

Ryoga was tired of all the fighting, though it wasn't that the monsters were very strong. None had even the sense to dodge the smallest of blasts. Yet the constant usage of his chi was starting to become a problem.

His stomach growled loudly. Ryoga also hadn't eaten in awhile either. He could guess that he had been unconscious for maybe a day or so, because the sun was midday when he was captured and had risen again when he awoke.

Brushing off his dark pants, Ryoga prepared himself to keep going. He had to hurry back to his journey. And be able to actually find his way back to Nerima.

8888888888

Ranma went cold as he looked at the large series of holes going down through a hall of rooms. The walls where broken evenly through by one centered explosion. Ranma knew of only one technique that could do this to stone.

Bakusai Tenketsu, the Breaking Point technique.

That would mean that the prisoner had to be Ryoga. Only he could get lost and stumble from one guard room to the next. Though the rumbling through the fortress had stopped, Ranma knew Ryoga was stubborn enough to keep trekking on through what ever wall he came upon.

Ranma was at a loss for what to do next.

He knew he needed to find Ryoga before D'aray did, and before the idiot made the fortress collapse on top of them both. Yet, how Ryoga would react to Ranma's current situation was his major concern. Normally the boy would start up a fight about something or other. And that's exactly what Ryoga might do when he learned of Ranma being a vampire now.

_I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it._

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ranma began to follow the trail of blast holes left by Ryoga. They lead to the deeper parts of the fortress, going underground into caves and dark pits. If Ranma hadn't wandered the fortress the day before he himself probably would have gotten lost too.

Ranma could easily see in the darkness, his eyes picking up even the tiniest sliver of light as it bounced off the surrounding area. Ranma wasn't sure, but he could also swear that he could see the temperatures too. Blue cold rocks, and an orange warm trail of a living being. Do vampires have infrared vision?

He suddenly heard a sound in a cave to his right, his new vamperic hearing picking it up easily.

_Well that was easy_, he muttered to himself as he approached the dark cave.

"Who's there?" called an angry voice. Ranma could see it was Ryoga, already in a fighting stance. To Ranma's vamperic vision, Ryoga seemed to glow in the dark, body heat radiating out.

"Calm down," Ranma said to him, in a casual manner. "Do you want to get killed in here?" Ryoga's stance seemed to waver a moment, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Ranma reached inside his pants' pocket pulling out the soul-stone that D'aray had given him. He had no idea why he decided to take it but now he was glad as the stone's green glow lit up the cave, allowing Ryoga to be able to see him.

"Ra-Ra-Ranma?" Ryoga took a step back, surprised to suddenly find Ranma in such a place. Stepping out of the shadows like a phantom, holding out a strange light that he kept far from his squinting eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you outta here. If you keep punching holes through the walls, the whole place will cave in." Ignoring Ryoga's confused look, Ranma turned towards the cave's exit. "Just come on, I might be able to find a way out."

Without another word, Ryoga began to trail Ranma.

8888888888

D'aray growled to himself as he paced through the remains of his guard halls. He followed his commander Lo'pin, checking for any other prisoner escapes and keeping the riled Guzzlies in line.

"What kind of human has this sort of power?" Lo'pin asked as he awed the sight of damaged walls. "Do you think this one is a part of the Order?"

"If he is," drawled D'aray. "then he is a stupid one. Getting caught, then getting lost."

"Maybe that was a part of the plan? Getting close enough to do damage," Lo'pin sneered, a feral grin playing on his lips.

"Then the Order is getting desperate. You'd think a group of well trained hunters would come up with a better plan then this."

The commander simply shrugged his shoulders, not really able to comment on the skill level of the hunters from the Order. The wolf man had never really encountered the famed otherworld hunters from the human world's the Order. Though he did hear stories about them, humans who gathered to rid the world of evil and darkness. It was enough to make Lo'pin laugh.

"Though are you sure it was wise to send your stubborn fledging after this human?" the commander dared to ask the fuming vampire.

"Even if he allows the human to escape, its not like my Storm could flee as well," D'aray said, pulling the chain on his belt lightly as if to emphasize his meaning. "And in any case I might get lucky and the brat will break his own vow of not killing humans."

"You think he'd do it?" the wolf man queried, a bushy eyebrow raised.

"If anything the fledging would get rather tempted, its not like he's kept himself fed very well," D'aray responded, an evil grin plastered on his face.

8888888888

"You came to look for me?"

As the two traveled through the tunnels, Ryoga was busy telling Ranma his tale. After Ranma had disappeared, which was more then a month ago; everyone began an extensive search party.

Mr. Saotome had been very distraught, not wanting to stop the search, crying about an act of seppuku that Ryoga couldn't understand. Ranma could only guess that his mother had said something, otherwise the old man probably wouldn't have been so concerned.

Akane had joined the panda father, yet she kept returning to the site where the demon had attacked, hoping she could get some kind of clue. The others, Ukyo, Shampoo, and even Mousse and Kuno were a part of the search. Though Kuno was searching more for his 'pig-tailed goddess' than Ranma, but any help was appreciated.

Ryoga had decided to leave Nerima to look for Ranma, promising Akane to send any news he found. And that's how he ended up here, looking for Ranma.

Ranma couldn't help but feel touched as he heard Ryoga's story. For a long time he believed that everyone had given up on him, but they had actually worried over him. He felt the knot in his stomach loosen a bit.

"What's wrong? You look depressed," Ryoga asked, peering at Ranma through the hazy green light the strange stone emitted. He had been wanting to ask Ranma about the glowing stone, but had gotten so caught up in telling his search party story that he had almost forgotten.

"I'm just, I guess glad that I was missed," Ranma said simply, not looking at Ryoga.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" queried Ryoga. "Look, I know we're not the best of friends but don't think that I'm that low." The bandana boy wore a mock look of hurt, as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose into the air.

"I'm sorry, its been hard here," Ranma laughed a bit, feeling a little better.

"Why are you here anyways? Were you taken too?"

"Uh, yeah," Ranma dimly responded, keeping his gaze locked with the ground. He didn't know how to tell Ryoga about him being turned, afraid of what the brash teen would do. Though Ranma was certain that Ryoga couldn't hurt him, but it was a step that the young vampire was not ready to take.

"And what's with that stone?" Ryoga cut in, looking at the glowing stone in Ranma's hand. "Why is it glowing?"

"I'm not really sure," Ranma replied, lifting his hand to see the rock stone better. "D'aray had it and gave it to me. He called it a soul-stone, whatever that means."

"D'aray? Is he a friend you made here?" Ryoga asked.

"Friend? Never!" Ranma growled out in frustration, turning his face away from Ryoga in case the other boy saw his sharpened fangs. "Its his fault that I'm in this predicament!"

"Oh, so he's another bad guy, huh?"

"More then that, he's the master of this place," Ranma stated simply.

"Really? But why in the world is he after you? Did you get another fiancé or something?" teased Ryoga, enjoying the look of frustration on Ranma's face.

"Don't even joke about that!" Ranma yelled out, violently shaking his head in denial.

"Calm down, you know I didn't mean it," Ryoga laughed. "Although, what is this place anyway?"

"I don't know. Its not our world that's for sure."

As the two continued to walk in silence, each not really knowing what to say to the other. Though while Ranma was preoccupied with navigating the underground tunnels, Ryoga took to studying Ranma's appearance. He sensed there was something different but he had a feeling that Ranma wouldn't tell him unless it was beaten out of the pigtailed boy.

The first thing that Ryoga could tell was how thin Ranma had become. Though the other teen was always very lean, he now looked almost skin and bone, like he had been starved. Ranma's clothes were all torn too, rips and frays lined the red shirt and black pants. Ryoga betted that Ranma was pale too, though couldn't tell from the glow of green light from the strange stone.

One peculiar feature caught Ryoga's attention, a thick metal collar was clasped around Ranma's neck. He didn't know how he missed it before, with a fairly large chain link hanging off of the collar, softly clinking as Ranma moved.

"What's with the collar?" Ryoga asked, too curious to let the subject go.

"Well I am a prisoner here too you know," Ranma said simply, pulling on the chain link a little. _D'aray's insurance that I wouldn't be able to escape so easily, _he thought to himself. He silently wondered just how far he could go before the collar would activate, and just how he was going to tell Ryoga to leave without him.

8888888888

Helen's Notes:

I added that whole bunch of parts in this rewrite. Hope it cleared up a couple things while fleshing out the story some more. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!

Updated for gsteemso who pointed out a single word misuse, changed it to right word. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me for this novice fiction.

For those who don't know:

Bakusai Tenketsu - It involves seeing the breaking point of something with your mind, and hitting it with one finger, shattering the object. This only works on objects made of stone and rock, however. One of the real benefits of the "_Breaking Point_", though, is that in training to do it, the trainee's threshold for pain increases by a large factor. (Ba-ku-sa-i Te-n-ke-tsu)

Shishi Hokoudan - The technique goes as follows: one channels the negative energy of heavy feelings, like depression, into his body and releases it in the form of a giant discharge of "chi" energy. The heavier the feeling is, the bigger the blast. (Shi-shi Ho-ko-u-da-n)


	4. Ch4: Don't Feed the Vampire

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 4: Don't feed the vampire

The two suddenly came to a high wall when Ranma felt a slight tug on the collar. He must be nearing the boundaries around the fortress. If he were to go any further, the magic collar would begin to pull harder, even to the extent of choking him.

"What is it?" asked Ryoga, curious as to why Ranma suddenly stopped. "I can easily make this wall fall."

"There's no need, look up." Ranma pointed upwards.

Above the high wall beams of fresh sunlight could be seen hanging off the cliff. Ryoga began to smile widely as Ranma's stomach tightened in a knot again.

"Its the outside!" Ryoga exclaimed joyfully. "It's about time. Come on, let's go." Ryoga tugged on Ranma's shirt sleeve, but to only meet with resistance. "Ranma? What's wrong?"

"I...I'm not going," Ranma said sullenly, his gaze averted, looking at the ground.

"What? Why not? You don't think I'd be going back to Nerima without you?"

"You're gonna have to. I can't go."

Ryoga stared hard at Ranma, sensing that something was off. If Ranma had been imprisoned here too, then why would he want to stay? As Ryoga thought about it, his senses suddenly pick up something, and it was very dangerous.

At the same time, Ranma began to have his own problems. He too had a feeling that something was off, yet he felt it since first finding Ryoga in the cave. The strange feeling carried a soft sound with it, a rhythmic thumping echoed off the underground walls.

At first, Ranma believed that they may have been followed. D'aray getting frustrated and sending down his guards to fetch him and Ryoga. But the sound kept a steady pace, softly carrying with them. It was almost like a ticking of a clock or a…

_Wait, this sound is a heart beat! Ryoga's?_

Ranma suddenly realized just how hungry he was, a deep growl from his stomach could be felt throughout his entire body. Now that Ranma had recognized what he was feeling, it was becoming very hard to control it. Ryoga needed to leave, and very quickly before Ranma's new instinct began to kick in.

Ranma abruptly turned to leave, Ryoga watching his back in surprise.

"Now wait a minute," Ryoga growled at him, grabbing a hold of Ranma's right arm. "You can't just walk away like that! I want answers!"

"Ryoga..." Ranma growled out in frustration between gritting teeth, the hunger growing stronger.

"What am I suppose to tell the others? What am I going to tell Akane?" Ryoga tried to pulled back on Ranma's arm while taking a step forwards.

In a flash, Ranma bent his arm forwards bringing Ryoga tumbling in front. Taking hold of the arm Ryoga had grabbed him with, Ranma twisted it behind Ryoga's back while pinning him to the floor.

"What-?" Ryoga sputtered, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

Ranma's actions completely took Ryoga off guard. He tried to wrestle out of Ranma's grip, which was much stronger then he remembered. Ryoga could feel Ranma lean over him, another gripping hand pushing down on his shoulder to the arm that wasn't pinned.

"Ranma? What's gotten into you?"

"I...can't..." Ranma mumbled, his cool breath against Ryoga's neck.

"Hey, look! If you don't want to go that's fine!" Ryoga stammered, trying to struggle under the weight. "I just want answers, that's all, so get off of me."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Ranma as the strong thirst for warm blood had taken a hold of the young vampire, his vision turn red. His sharp fangs just barely poised over the back of Ryoga's warm neck, barely pricking the soft skin.

Startled, Ryoga began to struggle harder, now pulling desperately on his twisted arm to the point where it began to feel strained. Yet, all of his struggling did was agitate the hungry vampire on top of him, causing Ranma to growl loudly like an animal.

Ranma's fangs tore into Ryoga's flesh, blood flowing freely into Ranma's hungry mouth. Ryoga could only gasp as the odd sensation of his blood draining swept through him. He could feel his energy seep away slowly with the rapid loss of blood.

Ranma had never had such an experience before; loosing himself in the taste and smell of warm blood that overwhelmed his senses. The young vampire never had fresh human blood before making him drink greedily.

_Warm. So sweet and warm. An endless fountain of life…_

But it wasn't endless he realized as Ryoga's moan snapped Ranma out of his feeding frenzy.

_Oh, no! What have I done? Did I take too much? _

Wiping his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand, Ranma quickly checked over Ryoga's still form. The boy had fallen unconscious, his face a little pale but his pulse was still strong. Relief had washed over the guilty Ranma, glad that he didn't kill his friend._ I have to get him away from here, _Ranma thought he as looked up at the high cliff's wall, towards the sun lit exit.

"I'll have to carry him up there," he said to himself.

The soul-stone that he used to help Ryoga see in the dark was dangling from his wrist, figuring it would be hard to try and climb with it there. So Ranma placed it around his own neck, using the wrapped-around tine as a necklace. Ranma then threw Ryoga over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of the stone wall.

The cliff was higher then it appeared and Ryoga was getting heavier at each foothold, probably due to the overly large backpack and weighted umbrella. Though Ranma didn't feel he had a right to complain about such hardship, seeing as how he just made his friend into a snack. Ranma knew that one of Ryoga's worst nightmares was being someone's meal, though usually in his pig form. But never the less, his fear had come true.

The rock Ranma had grabbed to pull himself up with suddenly broke off, knocking him off balance and causing him to loose his footing. Panic filled Ranma's mind, as he began to fall back. At the height he was at could easily cause broken limbs, though it may not be fatal for him since he was a vampire, but it would be devastating for the unconscious Ryoga.

A gust of wind suddenly blew from underneath him, carrying hot steam that wrapped around him and Ryoga. For a moment Ranma felt like he was floating instead of falling.

Wait, he was floating!

Looking around him, Ranma could see a faint green swirl that surrounded him with the steamy wind. The soul-stone suddenly floated into his field of vision, glowing the same green.

Was this the power of wind that D'aray had spoken of earlier? Giving it a try, Ranma willed himself to the top of the cliff. Slowly, he felt himself rise with the warm air. Just before he reached the top, he grabbed on to the cliff's ledge to help shadow him from the filtering sunlight.

Being careful, he managed to heave Ryoga onto the top of the cliff, scooting him just far enough away from the edge to where Ranma wouldn't be burned by the sunlight. He set the backpack next to the unconscious boy with the umbrella still attached.

Ranma wanted to wait around for Ryoga awake up, just to be sure the boy would be alright, if a little light-headed. Though not trusting himself to be able to control the helpful wind a second time, he settled himself on a nearby dark cliff where he could easily watch Ryoga without being bothered by the tensing collar. He sat patiently, all the while squinting his light-sensitive eyes.

Ranma didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes Ryoga began to stir. The boy groaned as he sat up, shaking his head. Ryoga rubbed his neck, feeling the sore bite marks left by Ranma.

As he heard a quiet shuffle to his far left, Ryoga turned to see Ranma standing on a further cliff, with a sad expression. Ryoga was easily able to spot him in the dark shadows because of the still glowing stone wrapped around his neck and his eerily glowing night eyes.

"So, is that what happened?" Ryoga said plainly, gaze hardening, not moving from his sitting position. Ranma merely looked down in shame, not really able to spit out a proper apology. Even though Ryoga still had his hand on his neck, feeling the bite marks, he still didn't want to believe it. Vampires?

"I'm sorry," Ranma mumbled finally, his head low in shame.

"And that's it? You feed from me and that's all you got to say?" Ryoga snapped back.

"And just what I was suppose to say? I'm just sorry, alright?" Ranma replied back, feeling defensive. He kind of expected some form of argument from Ryoga, though was really at a loss of clever retaliating comments. What was he suppose to have said? Thanks for the meal? Pay you back later?

"I don't know, I warning might have been nice," Ryoga grumbled, scratching the back of his soar neck.

"Huh?" was the only sound Ranma could make before he began to laugh. He couldn't understand why he thought the comment was funny, but Ryoga's bluntness helped the feeling of relief wash over the young vampire. "You mean you're not upset?"

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it," Ryoga said, a look of mock hurt played on his face. "I guess its not something you'd say out of the blue either. 'Hey guess what? I'm a vampire. Let me drink your blood'. I doubt that would have made things easier though," Ryoga chuckled, trying to make light of the grim subject.

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma agreed. He was about to say something else when the chain link on the thick collar started to rattle slightly. A fair warning that D'aray was calling him. "I'm sorry, but you need to go," Ranma finally said, sadly.

"I just want to ask one more thing," Ryoga said sharply, finally letting go of his injured neck to stand up. "Was this your choice?"

"No, of course not!" The question struck Ranma as odd, why would anyone want to choose this? But a small sense of relief came over him as he saw Ryoga smiled.

"I don't know what to tell the others now," Ryoga said simply, as he picked up his backpack. "I can't possibly think how they'll react."

"Then don't tell them anything," Ranma sullenly said. "They'll start to burn up their hope on finding cures or other such things that could get them into trouble. You know Akane would."

"But what are you going to do?" Ryoga asked, still serious. "Going to live the rest of your life here? Like that?"

"I don't know yet," Ranma said sullenly. "Right now I'm not strong enough to beat D'aray so I'm stuck here."

"Well I could help," Ryoga started, letting his pride swell a little.

"No, you shouldn't be here," Ranma said simply.

"So you're saying there is nothing I can do to help?"

"Like what? Run the risk of being turned yourself? Or by being a feed box?" Ranma chided.

At Ryoga's hurt look, Ranma couldn't help but feel bad. He knew that Ryoga would prefer to help then to run away back home. Though whether it was the pig-boy's honor code or his sense of actual friendship was hard for Ranma to tell.

"Wait, I have an idea," Ranma suddenly said. He pulled out a small book that he had put into his pant's pocket. The book was from the box that D'aray had given him, the soul stone inside. "Here, take this," he said as he threw the book to Ryoga.

"What is it for?" Ryoga asked, catching the book easily. It was tied with a simple string, its cover was a dark leather.

"I haven't had the chance to read it yet, but its suppose to be about the soul stones," Ranma explain, hold up the glowing stone to emphasis his point.

"What good is it going to me when you're the one with the stone?"

"D'aray wants to use the stone for something, I want you to find away to counter the stone's power," he said simply.

"Okay, I get it," Ryoga said dimly as he packed the small book into a side pocket of his travel bag. "But even if this D'aray was going to use the stone for something he'd have to use you to work it right? I mean he gave it to you for a reason right?"

"Well, he said that I'm the only one who can use it but," Ranma trailed off, trying to think of the best way to explain things.

"But what?"

"Truthfully, I don't know how long I can be this way," Ranma finally said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked cautiously.

"Just, find out as much as you can about the stones," Ranma said sternly. "That's all I can really ask of you."

Ryoga took a long hard look at Ranma, wanting to ask more about what he said earlier. Though from the grim look on Ranma's face, Ryoga knew that it was best not to question him about it. Without any more words, he nodded his head to Ranma before walking outside into the sunlight.

8888888888

Even long after Ryoga had left, Ranma stayed on the cliff. From the safety of the dark ledge, he watched the light streaming into the cave change color and die down as the sun set into evening. Though tired from being awake all day, sleep seemed to have slipped away like the sun light leaving the cave's entrance.

Another part of being a vampire? Or was Ranma's racing mind that kept the young vampire awake?

He mulled through the various thoughts, mostly ones in particular on what to report back to D'aray. He was certain that the elder vampire would want to know how the escapee was handled. Yet how was the vampire lord going to react when he learns that the 'demolition prisoner' escaped?

There was a now familiar tug on the collar again, more forceful this time. D'aray must be getting impatient with him. Ranma had been gone for hours now with out a single word back to the elder. Sighing, Ranma finally left his perch to find his way back to the fortress halls.

It was a simple task to find D'aray since the pull of the collar led right to the elder vampire, who was sitting in his office in the library. D'aray was almost absentmindedly pulling on the chain that magically connected to the collar.

"Ah, you're here," the vampire said simply, not looking up from his various stacks of papers. "So? Where and in what condition is our little escaped demolition man? Hm?"

"He's gone," Ranma replied, looking right at D'aray. "He escaped through the lower tunnels."

"Oh, how boring," D'aray sighed out. "I suppose you had something to do with that," the vampire coolly said, giving Ranma a stern look. "But I guess it can't be helped can it? Although as strong as he seemed I figured I could have made you a little brother. After he repaired my fortress walls of course."

Ranma tensed at D'aray's teasing, and was overjoyed that he was able to get Ryoga out of the fortress. The last thing he wanted was to have one of his friends turned into a vampire as well. And Ryoga of all people? The guy was depressed enough as is.

"In any case, we now have a double duty of repairing my fortress," the vampire laid out some of the various papers he had been reading. "I'm still planning my 'get-together' for the following week. And I am not going to embarrass myself by moving the date."

For such an evil vampire, Ranma couldn't guess why D'aray was so hell-bent on throwing a party.

Helen's Notes –

Weee! This chapter is now done. I hope you guys liked the extras bits that I added in. But there were things that I kind a forgot about. Like the stupid book. But oh well. Look forwards to new chapters. I'm on a roll right now.

I got a funny sketch of Ranma chewing on Ryoga up on deviantart, go check it out in my sketches. I also got a lot of character art up too. Most of who are going to be playing parts in future chapters. I need to finish the one of D'aray though. He's just to evil to draw. lol

Hmmmm…. So D'aray is throwing a party? Hopefully Ranma won't have to dress up. (laughs)


	5. Ch5: Party Crash

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 5 – Party Crash

The week seemed to pass quickly enough for D'aray, who was pleased to look over his newly remade garden as he watched the guests arrive. It took all of the slaves' backs to rebuild the destroyed walls through the fortress. Though, D'aray had to admit, it did help him decide to create a few new doors for short cuts through the fortress.

D'aray smiled to himself; his 'Storm' seemed less rebellious then before. Though Ranma still argued with the elder vampire, he did seem less inclined to do so. D'aray hoped that it was a sign that the boy was finally giving into the vamperic nature.

Yet the fledgling still didn't feed like he should, sticking to chickens or various other farm animals. But because of the deal D'aray made, the vampire didn't want to push Ranma. D'aray figured that it would just take a little more time before Ranma's vampire appetite took over.

D'aray stepped back inside from the opened balcony; he then made his way down the hall towards the galleria where the guests were gathering. He needed to make an appearance after all.

8888888888

Ranma sat on the stairs that led to and from his room in the left wing. He didn't want to be made to mingle with the rest of the undead downstairs, so he made the option of sitting there until forced. Which would mean D'aray himself coming after him.

This party was more of a showing then an actual celebration gathering. D'aray got himself a nice prize and wanted to show it off. Though the prize, being Ranma, wasn't up to the task of being displayed in front of denizens of the netherworld.

Ranma pulled out the soul-stone that had made a home in his pocket. He studied the stone while holding it in front of him, gripped between his index and thumb. Ever since D'aray gave it to him, Ranma felt that he needed to carry it with him. Though not because of D'aray, but because it made things feel...right. Like it really did belong there.

The light glow that the soul-stone emitted though was a bit of a problem though. With being a vampire now, his eyes were sensitive to light. Usually after a while his eyes could adjust when it came to the lighten torches around the fortress, yet never to the stone's light. But it was stranger still, though the light may hurt his eyes it still gave off such a glow that seemed to bring some comfort to Ranma.

"You are a strange one," came a growl from further down stairs. Ranma look up from the stone to see Commander Lo'pin standing on the bend of the staircase. "A vampire that hides in the dark with a light to its face. You're going to go blind doing that." The wolf-man laughed a little, his bottom canines being easily seen.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked as he shoved the stone back into his pocket. He didn't like the commander at all. The guy was cocky and talked too much. The wolf-man also didn't have any regard for human life, willing to capture and kill with out thought.

"The master wishes for you presence downstairs," Lo'pin said simply. "He would have come himself but he had more important things to do. I'm allowed to use force so don't be difficult."

Ranma merely shrugged as he stood up to follow the wolf-man to the galleria. Lo'pin let out a low snarl, obviously upset that he didn't get to use force.

"You might as well carry that stone of yours like a necklace," Lo'pin snarled out after awhile.

"Why? It'll glow like a firefly through out the galleria, that draws attention that I don't want," Ranma snubbed back.

"Because if you wear it where people can see it, they won't come bother you about asking to see it." The wolf-man gave Ranma a toothy smile.

"Fine," Ranma sighed out as he brought the stone out again, this time tying its tine string around his neck. "Why are you being so helpful anyways?"

"There doesn't need to be trouble tonight," the commander said simply. "I'm aware of how pushy some of these 'aristocrats' can be, and I'm also aware that you're still so attached to humans. Some things might be said that could start a fight, whether you start it or they."

"In other words, you're playing your part as watch dog? Trying to keep peace."

"That's a hard job with the Lords and Ladies of the netherworld," the wolf-man chuckled back.

8888888888

The gathering was in full swing when Ranma entered the galleria. D'aray had ordered the ceiling's chandelier to be alit so that its light would reflect off the golden trim on the walls. Guests mingled in groups, all chatting away while they flaunt their decadent costumes.

Ranma remembered D'aray saying something about fancy attire, but some of the outfits that the guests were dressed in looked more like he walked into a masquerade ball. Though, looking at his plain clothes, Ranma couldn't help but feel a little underdressed for the occasion but he didn't have any other clothes. D'aray didn't spare him any, just merely repairing his original clothes to a decent level.

He found himself a good corner to hide out in for the duration of the party. Ranma spotted D'aray amidst the crowd, only sparing Ranma a glance while conversing with his guests.

There was one thing that struck Ranma as odd about the guests, though. Most were mages and witches amongst a sort of werewolves, zombies, and various other ghouls. But, from what Ranma could tell, there weren't any other vampires. He figured that the majority of the guests would be other vampires. Although, it wasn't as if Ranma wanted to meet other bloodsuckers.

Lo'pin strayed over to Ranma's corner, obviously not wanting to socialize much either. The wolf-man though kept a sharp eye on the guests though, just in case of misbehaviors. Can't trust the undead, he would say.

"Not much up for fancy pants parties," the commander growled out. "I much prefer my tribes fire dances to this."

"Why are there not a lot of vampires?" Ranma asked, just to sustain his curiosity.

"Heh, so you noticed?" laughed the wolf-man. "Besides you and the master there is only one other vampire that is attending. But I'm not too sure if he's here yet."

"Huh? I'd thought there would be more."

"No offense to you or the other two but...vampires are stupid," Lo'pin made an exasperated face, sighing loudly. Ranma couldn't help but laugh at the statement and Lo'pin's expression. Just what would D'aray think if he knew what his commander thought of vampires?

"Why do you say that? Are they just not sociable with each other or something?"

"That, and there aren't very many left," the commander sighed out.

"Huh? Why's that?" Ranma queried. "I'd thought there'd be a bunch of vampires running around."

"In the old days there used to be a lot more, enough that could wipe out whole towns," the wolf-man continued. "So after a while, it became a problem of 'running out of food' so to speak. The humans also began to hunt vampires at the time too, killing a good bit of the savage ones and some of the sophisticated ones as well."

"I still don't see why there are still so few."

"Like I said, vampires are stupid. They complain about the race dying out, but they don't want the company either. So nowadays its actually rare to see a fledging about."

"Hmm," was all Ranma could respond as he looked back across the ball room floor, noticing a few of the guest pointing at him and then whispering to each other. He now couldn't help but imagine what the gossip was about, 'Ooo there's D'aray's new toy! Or 'Look! Such a young vampire!'.

"There is another reason for such a small number of vampires," Lo'pin continued, interrupting Ranma's thoughts. The wolf-man turned to give the fledging a hard stare, a stern expression on his muzzled face. "Vampires are in the true sense of the word blood drinker; they don't even spare their own kind to their unquenchable thirst."

"Vampires will feed off of other vampires?" Ranma exclaimed, shocked that vampires would result to cannibalism.

"That's how the elder vampires are so strong too," the commander continued. "If they were to drink dry another vampire they would gain all of the power and resources the defeated vampire had once owned."

Ranma grew silent, remembering that D'aray had only turned him to use the 'so called' elemental powers he's suppose to have. Either way he looked at it, he was just a tool and something for D'aray to show off. But was it also possible that the elder vampire wanted the wind power for himself? Perhaps waiting until Ranma's blood was stronger before becoming akin to a protein bar?

Absentmindedly, Ranma began to pull on the collar. The desire to escape welling up inside of him like a torrent of hurricanes.

"Though I have one word of advice if D'aray ever does let you leave to fortress," Lo'pin said suddenly, noticing Ranma's tug at the collar. "If you run into any hunters, run. They tend to shoot first and ask questions later. We don't need to be loosing our only young vampire, right?" The wolf-man started to laugh as he walked away, back into the crowds of guests.

8888888888

Ryoga looked back down the hill towards the fortress. It was all alight with various lanterns and fixtures that it resembled a Christmas tress. Sighing he turned back to his small camp, his fire burning low to help keep him unnoticed in the dark.

He had been going in circles for about a week now. Though, he carefully hid himself from any patrolling beasts that he had spotted. Ryoga tried to find a way out of the strange lands but kept winding up stuck in the same spot.

"How will I ever get back to Nerima?" he asked aloud. However, he wasn't even sure what he could tell the others when he did return. He fingered the still sore wounds on his neck where Ranma had bit him. They were the only proof he had to know that he hadn't been dreaming.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed at his shoulder, pulling him sharply around. Ryoga, too shocked to defend, merely pull crossed arms over his face, ready to be hit.

"He's human!" shouted a surprised female voice. Ryoga took a peek at his attacker over his raised arms. It was a young woman, holding a silver pistol by her short curled red hair.

"Who are you?" he asked, noticing that the woman wasn't going to shoot him.

"We could ask you the same," spoke a different voice. A man stepped out from behind the woman that still held down Ryoga's shoulder. The man had dark brown hair with matching eyes, his dark uniform helped him blend in with the surrounding darkness of the night. He had a large bow slung over his shoulder with a quiver filled with arrows. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said simply. "I can't find my way back home."

"Let him go Maris," called another female's voice. "I don't sense any danger from him, he's telling the truth."

Maris let go of Ryoga's shoulder yet didn't put away her pistol, keeping it close to her side. She looked over at the other female, who stepped out from behind a large boulder. The other was actually a young nun, from what Ryoga could tell. A white dress covered her and a nun's shall over her head, covering all of her hair.

"A lone boy, sitting here in the dark isn't in the least suspicious, Sister?" chided Maris. "Besides, the boy's got bite marks." Ryoga stiffened, would these people not help him because he had been bitten?

"Give it a rest, Maris," came a fourth voice, this time it was a young man, maybe about Ryoga's age. "He must have escaped the fortress and got lost. Right?"

"Yeah," Ryoga looked at the four strangers. "Where did you come from?"

"Came from the human world, where else?" Maris sneered. "We're headed to the fortress though, and you're wasting our precious time."

"You're going to the fortress?"

"That's right," replied the man that still stood behind Maris. "There's a vampire there that has been collecting young girls from the surrounding villages just outside the dark world's barrier. We came to kill it and what ever else we may find."

"Don't give him too much information, Yuzuru!" Maris snapped angrily. "Next you'll invite him to join our little bounty! We only get paid so much."

"Maris, this isn't about the money," chided the nun. "The young girls' lives may be at stake. Young man, you escaped from the fortress correct? Did you happen to see any girls there?"

"I'm sorry I didn't. So are you suppose to be vampire hunters?"

"Sister Angela, lets go ahead from here," said the young man, placing his boot onto a large rock while leaning onto his cameo-pant legs. "We don't have much time; the party's distraction can only last for so long."

"You are right, Ryu," Sister Angela said softly. "But let's show this young man the way back through first. We don't need him getting caught in the middle of this."

"Come this way then," called the man named Yuzuru. Ryoga followed him to a set of two boulders that was a little ways off to the hill's side. Yuzuru pulled something out of his pocket and held it close to one of the boulders. Amazingly, small marking lighted up in a spiral around the stone in a soft yellow glow.

"Wow, how did-" Ryoga started, looking in awe at the glowing stone. "Where did you get one of those? I saw a green one just like it." Yuzuru paused; pulling the object away from the boulder, a look of surprise was on his face.

"You've seen a soul-stone?" he asked, looking straight at Ryoga. "Where? Was it in the fortress?"

"Yeah, my friend had a green one. I saw it as he lead me out. I didn't get a chance to really ask about it though."

"You have a friend?" asked Ryu who stepped up beside Ryoga. "Why didn't he escape with you?"

"He couldn't," Ryoga said as he looked down.

"What is your friend's name?" the nun asked. "If we find him we can tell him that you made it safely back to the human world."

"His name is Ranma. Will you help him?"

"Ranma Saotome?" asked Ryu, a complex look on his face.

"You know him," Ryoga asked, shocked that one of these strangers could know Ranma.

"Let's say I fought him once. I'm surprised to know that he'd be here of all places. And with a soul-stone?"

"That maybe just be the reason he's here," Maris snipped in. "The vampire probably wants the use of that stone."

Yuzuru placed a hand onto Ryoga's shoulder, a comporting smile on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll find your friend. But you need to go ahead and get back to the human world." At Ryoga's nod, Yuzuru placed his yellow soul-stone back onto the boulder, the text reappearing. "Just step through the two boulders and you'll return to the forest just outside Hokkaido."

Not really understanding, Ryoga moved towards the gap between the two boulders. At first all he could see was the still desert plains that surrounded the area. He turned around to ask Yuzuru if he did something wrong. But to his surprise the group was gone, and he was surrounded by trees. Ryoga made himself walk in a complete circle; all he could see were trees.

"What? What happen?" he muttered to himself. "They weren't kidding when they said it was a portal." He began his endless trek back to Nerima, wanting to get far away from that current spot in the forest.

Yet, as he walked, Ryoga couldn't shrug off a bad feeling that seemed to have crawled up his spine. Did he forget something important?

A moment of realization hit him, causing him to abruptly stop.

He forgot to mention to the vampire hunters that Ranma himself is now a vampire.

8888888888

"What?" Ranma asked in a dead pan voice.

"Balooga caviar. Surely my Storm, I would have hoped that you were educated enough that you know what that is." 

Ranma merely grumbled at the statement. It would figure that D'aray would insult him in such away. He scowled up at the elder vampire, and the guest that stood behind him.

"There is a guest who simply insists on it. I thought that he wasn't going to make it to my soiree. Yet it is all packed away in the gully, underground. The kitchen staff is far too busy to fetch it, so you'll have to since you have nothing better to do then sulk in this corner." The guest behind D'aray let out a small laugh, obviously finding something funny.

"D'aray, you use this scrawny fledging only as an errand boy?" the guest chided as he brush his long blonde hair out of his face.

"Better for him then sitting and sulking, Lord Bail." D'aray said, turning away from Ranma. The guest, Bail, was also a vampire, pearly white fangs could easily be seen from the open smile.

_So that's the other vampire_,Ranma thought to himself as he turned to leave for the kitchens, which was near the back end of the galleria. _Though D'aray must just want me out of the way._ _Must have gotten tired of getting complaints from his snooty guests, my behavior isn't necessarily being acceptable._

Entering through the kitchens, Ranma had to be careful of not bumping into the frantic chiefs. It would actually surprise someone how much the undead can eat. Although normally the kitchen was only used to feed the slaves and guards with in D'aray's fortress.

Ranma had learned the hard way that vampires are unable to consume anything outside of blood. With the exception of water and certain juices could spare a vampire the constant taste of blood.

It was mostly meats that were prepared, and then displayed over a roaster to get them warm but not entirely cooked. Ranma noticed that some of the roasting meat was actually human limbs, a leg here and an arm there. Disgusted by not only what they were cooking but the smell of the cooked meat made Ranma feel ill.

The cook watching over then roasting limbs must have mistook Ranma's blanche face since it had began to 'shoo' the young vampire away. Ranma wasted no time heading for the stairs in the pantry, heading down into the dimmed gully. Barrels stacked upon barrels lined the walls, followed by stacks of various grain bags and cans. Why would a vampire lord need so much food? Ranma could guess for the servants and guards that mulled about the fortress, but for so much...

A loud crash could be heard upstairs, followed by a low rumbling. The small light fixtures that hung on the low ceiling began to sway, causing Ranma to become slightly dizzy from the spinning lights. Opting to leave the caviar, Ranma began to climb back upstairs to the kitchen.

A sudden explosion shook the fortress, causing the door to the kitchen to slam shut and lock Ranma in the gully. While he tried to push against the door, the ceiling lights go out. Leaving Ranma in complete darkness, with only the soul-stone around his neck giving out a faint glow.

8888888888 

Helen's Notes-

There, a bit of a longer chapter. Sorry for not too much action, but the next chapter should fix that up. ^.^

Who are these strange vampy hunters? What are they gonna do when finding poor Ran-kun? Sit back and wait impatiently for the next chapter! Mwahahhaahaha!

Please don't forget to review! And stop by my deviantart site, I should have some pictures up of the cast real soon.

For those who don't know –

Maris – character borrowed from _**Maris the Supergirl (chojo)**_, one of Rumiko Takahashi's short stories in Rumic World Theater. Link has more info.  . 

Yuzuru – character borrowed from _**The Laughing Target**_, one of Rumiko Takahashi's short stories in Rumic World Theater. Link has more info.  . 

Sister Angela – character borrowed from _**One Pound Gospel**_, another work of Rumiko Takahashi. Link has more info.

. 

Ryu Kumon – character from _**Ranma ½**_, trained with Yamasenken, the other half of Umisenken. Pretended to be Ranma to get Umisenken's scroll from Nodoka. (I've only read his part in the manga, I'm not sure if he met Ryoga in the anime.) Link has more info.

. 

Yamasenken - techniques are designed to emulate a "noisy" thief's movements. (ya-ma-se-n-ke-n)


	6. Ch6: Battle of D'aray

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 6 – Battle of D'aray

"Couldn't have set this up better myself," Ryu grunted, looking in through a small window.

Since the guards of the fortress were busy watching the front, the Guzzlies weren't paying much attention of who might be coming up from behind. Surely no one would be stupid enough to attack from behind when so much force was on display at the front. Guzzlies aren't that bright.

Also, D'aray's chief of security insisted on keeping the bulk of the guards inside and close at hand, as he fully believed that any problems that could arise that night would most likely be the result of those already allowed inside for the party.

The team had easily climbed up to a small balcony, beside which was a tiny window in the ceiling that let the hunters see the entire galleria.

"Overconfidence on their part, this should be easy," Maris replied, in her usual blunt manner, checking and rechecking her specialized gun clips. Vampires are now a rare hunt, and Maris wasn't about to pass up the large sum of money that would be awarded for one's head.

"Let's be sure that we are not the overconfident ones, Maris," chided Yuzuru, sitting idly behind the first two. "Our information is sketchy in places, and I'd hate to lose such a ripe find."

"The little Sister over there," said Ryu, indicating the silent nun beside Yuzuru, "should take care of most of the nasty surprises they've set up for party crashers."

"Nevertheless, let's go through everything again."

"First," the Sister spoke up. "Ryu? Do you see this Ranma down there anywhere?"

"No," Ryu sighed, taking a second look. "Though, hopefully that's a good sign Sister Angela. We wouldn't want civilian casualties." Even after hearing her sigh, Ryu continued to look through to the crowds. He hadn't seen Ranma since their battle for the Umisenken's scroll, and he had to admit that he looked forward to seeing the martial artist again.

"Lets just get started already," Maris snapped as she pulled her travel pack around. She carefully pulled out five sets of explosives, laying each one onto the stone floor.

"Why did you bring those?" Sister Angela said angrily, like a mother to a willful child. "You know how much trouble they cause."

"Yes, but this time it'll work."

"You always destroy anything you can, don't you Maris?"

"Enough," sighed Yuzuru, not wanting the two women to begin bickering. "Let's just go head and use them, with these we'll be able to take out a good bit of the defenses."

"See?" Maris chirped happily as she handed one to Ryu. "Why don't you go first Kumon? Right over the railing at the front gate? Then one more inside?"

Ryu looked at the set of explosives, then back at the smiling red head. He may be into demolition but for a martial artist like him, it was a bit on the extreme side. But, with out giving word or complaint, the teen carefully struck a match and lit one of the fuses.

"Here, we go," he said simply as he readied to throw it at the gates. "Bombs...Away!"

8888888888

The sudden explosion at the front gates was enough to grind the party come to a sudden halt. D'aray ordered Commander Lo'pin to inspect the damage and to kill what ever riff-raff had came to destroy his fortress this time. Many of his guests quickly became restless, some even using various teleportation spells to duck out early.

"This is such nonsense!" D'aray growled as he made his way to the front of the galleria. There was suddenly a loud crash over head and a small smoking object fell to the ground. It hit the marbled floor next to D'aray, smoke and lights flashing and burning.

Covering his face with his cape, D'aray tried to block off the smell of the smoke, which was over whelming and had knocked out a large sum of the guests, as well as an irritatingly high number of guards, who had rushed in thoughtlessly to save their master.

Through the smoke, the elder vampire caught sight of two figures scaling down to the galleria's floor using a long rope. A young man and a young woman, both wearing a simple pant and top combo, with clips and pockets filled with weapons.

_Damn_, thought D'aray as he stared at the intruders. _Hunters._

8888888888

Yuzuru readied a notched arrow as Ryu and Maris jumped down through the window. He gave Sister Angela a curt nod to say he was ready. The nun merely nodded as she set herself up into a prayer position, muttering a prayer into her interlaced fingers.

"One barrier up front will keep that group of Guzzlies from reentering the fortress," Yuzuru mumbled to himself as he let the arrow fly to the front gate. A light flashed across, spreading around the near entrance of the fortress like a globe.

"I'll leave the fighting to you now," the Sister curtly told Yuzuru as she stood from her prayer. "I'll go see if I can't find the captured girls. Help Ryu and Maris okay?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Sister Angela," Yuzuru said with a smile. "This vampire doesn't know what he's dealing with."

8888888888

Ryu lightly banged his fists together in his anticipation of the coming fight. Maris had already slid into a comfortable stance, a small silver baton readied in her left hand. They took positions standing back-to-back as the smoke from the bomb was starting to dissipate, leaving them in plain view of the surrounding undead.

"Get them!" snarled a zombie, as what guests remained began to swarm the two humans. Acting quickly, Maris swung her baton over head, letting it suddenly extend out to a full sized quarter staff. Bringing it in an abrupt arch, she targeted the flailing limbs of the surrounding zombies, shattering dried out bones and literally disarming several.

"Don't move!" shouted Ryu at a charging werewolf, who stopped abruptly in surprise. Leaping forwards with a kick and swinging his arms open, Ryu sent the stunned werewolf sprawling into the thickest group of ghouls to surround him. " Mōko Kaimon Ha!" he shouted, a smile tugging at his lips.

D'aray growled loudly in frustration as he watched the two humans beat back his guests and the few guards that had remained. To be beaten so easily by mere humans was not on D'aray's "to do" list. The vampire then began to gather all the loose strands of energy that constantly enveloped him, letting them tighten around his muscles, making him feel strong.

"I'll teach these pathetic hunters to invade my home," he growled, unhooking his cape and loosening the buttons on his shirt.

"So you're the vampire, huh?" called Maris, teasingly. She readied her quarter staff in front of her, right hand staying at its top and the left hand sliding to its middle as she slightly bent her knees into a crouch.

With out warning, Maris lunged at the vampire, the staff held in front of her like a bar. Growling, D'aray's hand was suddenly on the staff, and Maris found her momentum halted as though she had run into a brick wall.

D'aray was less pleased with himself as the staff's silver coating began to cause a slight burning sensation against his palm and fingers. Still gripping the staff, he slung Maris over head and sent her catapulting to the other side of the room, far away from her fighting partner, who was still busy with the various ghouls.

Maris let go of her staff at the last second to keep from being subject to D'aray's toss. Her feet hit the far wall as she released her coiled leg muscles, launching herself right back at her opponent.

Tumbling the last several feet to close the distance between them, Maris took position directly under the vampire as she extended her body to it's full length, her hands on the floor and her feet in his chest. The vampire gave out a loud breath of air, yet refused to be made to double over. He had not expected her to recover so quickly.

"You're an impressive young lady," D'aray wheezed a bit, his grin allowing him to flash his fangs. "You should be a delectable meal."

"You can try fang-face," snapped Maris, sliding into another stance, her fists in front of her like a boxer.

Suddenly an arrow shot down from above, barely missing D'aray as it cracked the marble by his right foot. Looking up, the vampire noticed another hunter in the ceiling's window, already notching a second arrow.

Maris didn't give D'aray any time to contemplate the attacks from above, initiating another attack. She easily took D'aray's left side, and unleashed a furious barrage of rapid punches. D'aray stumbled back, and reached to the floor for Maris' staff. He threw it at her in an impatient rage.

_He's getting desperate_, she proudly thought as she easily side stepped the clumsy assault, and walked right into D'aray's waiting hand. He gripped her by the throat and shook her violently, before finally slamming her to the ground with such force it shattered the marble.

Ryu came to his partner's aid, gripping D'aray in a tight bear hug and lifting the vampire off his feet. D'aray merely grinned as he let loose a sudden burst of energy though his whole body, causing Ryu to let go from the biting shock. Before he could press his advantage, another arrow whistled by D'aray's left ear, thinly slicing open his pale skin.

D'aray growled to himself, he was out numbered and was beginning to get frustrated. D'aray channeled another blast of energy and aimed it at the ceiling window where the archer sat. The vampire wasn't sure if his blast actually connected with the human, but the stone wall around the window collapsed over it. The archer wouldn't be able to shoot arrows for a while.

8888888888

Yuzuru coughed at the pillow of smoke that had engulfed the balcony he sat on. Looking over to the now blocked window, the hunter sighed loudly. He'd either have to spend the time digging out the window or start looking for another way in.

He knew he didn't have the time to spare; his allies could be torn apart at any moment. They probably thought they were holding their own, but he knew the truth, this vampire was too strong.

He wished that they could have trained harder, but how do you train for something like that! It's not a man, it's a force of nature. And it's not like there are any other, weaker, vampires in the world to practice on. They are practically extinct.

Knowing he only had one option; Yuzuru pulled out his yellow soul-stone, and stood by the remains of the window. Placing it on the stone wall, he felt the familiar tingle as the magic of the soul-stone came to life. Closing his eyes, Yuzuru concentrated all his senses into the pull of the magic.

The yellow stone glowed brightly as the rocks of the fortress wall became his servants and rolled away at his command, creating a new opening. Yet Yuzuru didn't stop the magic there, he went ahead and pushed the rocks to create a small ledge pathway that railed the inside wall, becoming a simple stair case.

Using this new stairs, Yuzuru hurried down to the marbled floor where is teammates were still fighting the vampire. While running he notched a few arrows to his short bow then launching them into the scurrying crowds below, thinning out the onlookers and potential opponents. Even though he was running short on arrows, Yuzuru wanted to finish off the frantic ghouls that could still attack his friends.

As he still climbed down, he watched his teammates close in on the vampire. Maris taking strikes at his front and Ryu still trying to grapple the vampire from behind. But in their battered condition, it was only a matter of time until the outcome became obvious.

Yuzuru notched one of his last arrows onto the bow as he reached the marble floor, which was uneven in places thanks to cracks caused by the devastating battle. Taking careful aim, he let the arrow fly powerfully into D'aray's backside.

The vampire howled in his pain and immediately turned towards Yuzuru. D'aray had had enough of this one, hiding in the shadows, striking while his back was turned. He would suffer this pest not a moment longer!

As Yuzuru's comrades stood weakly, trying hard to keep their feet and catch their breaths, D'aray charged more and more energy into his open palms, finally unleashing the blast at the silent, unmoving archer! The frayed energy flew in an overarching path, almost as if it was following the curve of the earth itself! When it met it's target, and blinding wave of cold, harsh light flooded the room, and a devastating "pop" echoed out.

But when the dust cleared, it revealed that the blow had struck a wall of marble that stood in place of the archer. The wall suddenly crumbled, showing the archer behind it, who stood unscathed.

"Impossible," D'aray muttered between his gritting teeth. As he watched the stones shift and vibrate around the archer, D'aray realized what he was up against. _How could the earth elemental be here? _he thought to himself as he glared at the stern faced archer and the small yellow stone that hung around the human's neck. _Does he sense my Storm?_ D'aray suddenly growled deeper, realizing that he has lost track of his fledgling throughout this whole ordeal.

"Kinshi Kinbaku Shō!" yelled Ryu as he threw a thick rope around D'aray. Finding himself drained of energy and being so caught up in frustration, D'aray wasn't able to react in time and was easily wrapped tightly into the rope's coils.

"Do it now Kumon!" shouted Maris, still struggling to regain her footing.

With one hand tightly wrapped around the rope, Ryu used his other hand to reach into the pouch strapped to his hip. He pulled out a fairly large sized wooden steak, with a very sharp end. Ryu then pulled on the rope, managing to use his strength to swing the vampire into the air. Jerking on the rope again, he brought the vampire flying towards him.

"Geimon Tessen Shi!" Ryu shouted; driving the steak upwards to the vampire's descending chest. The force of the punch drove the wooden steak through D'aray's chest, causing the vampire to shudder violently. Side stepping, Ryu let the vampire's body finish falling, slamming hard against the floor.

"You did it!" Maris chirped excitedly as she ran over to Ryu, slapping him hard against the back in congrats. Yuzuru joined them, though kept his last arrow notched to his bow.

Sister Angela suddenly entered into the room, looking a little lost and dusty from her search through the fortress. She smiled at her companions but stayed in the entrance's door frame. The nun bowed her head in a silent prayer, giving thanks.

A sudden rumbling shook the fortress, pieces of the ceiling crumbling off and falling to the floor. The shaking was great enough to knock the two women of the team to their feet, Sister Angela hugging the door frame while Maris tried to keep her balance on her hands and knees.

"Yuzuru?" queried Ryu, looking confusingly over to the archer, who merely shook his head. He wasn't the one causing the earth to quake.

To add to their confusion, D'aray's body suddenly stood up, a dark laughter echoing out about him. The vampire turned towards the hunters, a wild look on his face and blood dripping from his chest wound.

"What?" gasped Ryu, taking a step back.

"You didn't drive it in hard enough!" shouted Maris, angrily at Ryu.

"Pitiful humans!" D'aray snarled, as he pulled at the bloodied steak in his chest. "You have read too many story books! I'm not so easy to defeat!" Though, D'aray silently had to admit to himself, it was rather a narrow escape.

The boy had struck him directly in the left side of his chest, closer to his shoulder than his heart. Had the blow struck true, the vampire would be nothing more then a pile of dust. D'aray couldn't let the hunters get another shot at him; he only had one more chance.

D'aray summoned all the remaining energy he had left, the very pressure of it all caused the fortress to shake violently. A bright red aura began to swirl around D'aray and dance between the cracks in the floor.

While he gathered his remaining energy into his palm, D'aray spared a bit of it and assigned it the task of trying to seek out his fledging. By being the sire vampire, he always had some measure of control over the pig-tailed boy, and D'aray was now trying to call him to his side.

_Thud_

An arrow had hit D'aray in the chest, right next to the wound. Looking up, the vampire focused on the human archer who still held his now useless bow in front of him, the bow string still humming. Merely smirking the vampire released his gathered energy in a large blast, its light engulfing the hunting team.

Acting quickly, Yuzuru dropped to his knees, placing both palms on the floor. Suddenly, the floor sunk inwards, dropping all the humans into a safe ditch as the tremendous energy blast sailed over head, blowing the wall behind them. Maris and Ryu lay on their backs, dazed from the sudden drop and Yuzuru quickly stood to be able to see the now snarling vampire.

With his hands still touching the floor, Yuzuru called to the magic and summoned spikes to rise out from the floor, ensnaring the vampire.

8888888888

~MY STORM, COME TO ME NOW! I COMMAND YOU! ~

The call was so strong, so forceful, that all Ranma could do was to stay still. It echoed and tugged at his senses in a way that confused him. Ranma struggled to gain footing inside the dark gully beneath the kitchen. The constant shaking and rumbling caused him to think that the entire fortress must have collapsed on top of him.

A hard ache began to grow in his head. He could actually feel D'aray mentally pull at him, the pressure made Ranma feel like he was being torn in half. The pull within his mind fought with his heart, trying to win it over with the command. The master was calling...

Using the faint glow of his soul-stone, Ranma managed to find the door back to the kitchens. Grabbing on to the handles he began to frantically pull on the door. Not use to the new vampire strength, Ranma's pulling actually tore the handle off the unmoving door.

Tossing the handle to the side, he began to push against the door, digging his heels into the gully's dirt floor. The door slightly moved, yet only a crack, allowing fresh air to blow through. The soul-stone glowed brighter from the fresh breeze.

Ranma grabbed at his head, the call was growing stronger, clawing at Ranma's mind. Due to the pain Ranma yelled out, crawling into a fetal position in hopes to block out the pain. But then, like a rubber band snapping back, the mental pull was cut and assaulted Ranma's senses with pain. Suddenly, the world around him exploded into a screaming vortex that glowed a bright green and knocked away the door with a centrifugal force.

All went quiet. It took Ranma a moment to realize the extent of the silence. His Master's pull, his voice, even the faintest feeling of his presence was gone.

8888888888

Helen's Notes –

Long enough yet? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, however in order to do that it would mean sacrificing the quick updates. I'll let your reviews to decide that.

Also, a few of you reviewers keep saying that there isn't enough information. What kind of information are you looking for? The sky is blue as the chickens sing? The story is just now starting to roll, there will be plenty of '_how come's'_ and '_why is that so's_' later on.

Please keep up the reviews though. It does help me write whether it seems like it does or not.

For those who don't know:

Ryu Kumon's Techniques : All of the techniques that he uses I took directly from his fight with Ranma in the manga. I recently changed them into their Japanese titles, mainly because I left Ranma's and Ryoga's techniques in Japanese instead of English.

Here is a link explaining the moves:  wiki/Musabetsu_Kakut%C5%8D_Ry%C5%AB#Ryu_Kumon


	7. Ch7: Silent Gathering

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 7 – Silent Gathering

Yuzuru sat calmly on the broken floor, panting heavily as he tried to regain his composer. He gazed irritatingly at what remained of the vampire, which was hanging limply on the end of sharp spikes that had torn up through the floor and right into the undead master's body.

Earth magic was impressive and all, but it took a lot out of the user. Yuzuru was fortunate that the battle was over, for he knew he wouldn't be casting such high-level spells anytime soon.

The other hunters stood around Yuzuru, each trying to catch their breath and composer. What was left of the vampire's guests and guards who hadn't been killed had fled, leaving the fortress to the exhausted humans.

"We should keep moving," murmured the nun, while she proceeded to tend to her teammates wounds with her aid kit. "Though we may have won, I don't think we should camp here. Let's head home as soon as we can."

"Alright, Sister," Yuzuru said softly. He was about to continue, but a fierce gust of wind tore through the galleria, followed by the sound of wood bending and breaking against great pressure. "Looks like our job isn't done yet," Yuzuru growled to himself as he began to stand up. It was beginning to look as if Yuzuru wasn't as fortunate as he had thought.

8888888888

Ranma felt a shiver run through his body. He couldn't stop shaking. His control wavered as he lost himself in the rapidly spinning winds. He wrapped his arms around himself; tears began to run down his face. Pain raced through his head, his vision became a red haze and his ears rang from the howling of the whirlwind that surrounded him.

The built up tension from D'aray's earlier calls had finally been released, and had created a whiplash effect on Ranma's psyche. The sudden lack of the elder vampire's presence now forced a crushing silence that seemed to smoother Ranma.

Ranma couldn't begin to understand what was going on. D'aray was gone, right? He was free, right? Why should he feel so lost and panicked? He just wanted to go home! Yeah. He'd go home and find a cure. Cologne would know something, or Doctor Tofu, or Happosai, or . . .

Then a whisper of a sound caused him to jerk. Taking a look over his arms, Ranma could see four figures approaching; two seemed armed and ready to fight.

Hunters!

He faintly remembered what the commander had said about hunters from the human world. The stress of the day suddenly overwhelmed him and his thoughts became irrational. Ranma surrendered to instinct, and became a torrent of wind in his panic, the soul-stone clutched tightly in his right hand. He was gong to do what ever it took to get back home!

"No, don't shoot him, Maris!" a voice shouted over the wind.

"What? Just look at him! He's a vampire! And dangerous!" Maris struggled against Ryu's sudden attempt to grab at her gun. Maris usually prided herself for being rather strong, but Ryu was much stronger then her and he now used that to his advantage as he grabbed away her pistol.

"Ryu!" shouted Yuzuru angrily, confused as to why his teammate would suddenly act this way. Though Ryu was new to the Order, the young martial artist knew just as well as any of them what to expect when a vampire went into a rage such as this. "You better have a good reason! If he continues with this wind, it could bring the rest of the fortress down upon us!"

"But thats Ranma!" Ryu shouted back. But by the stern look on Yuzuru's face, Ryu knew he wasn't going to get any sympathy. He was outnumbered. To the hunters and the Order, no mercy can be spared for one of the Dark World. Former friend or not.

"You will not harm him!" Sister Angela suddenly shouted, stepping in front of Ranma, her arms spread out in a protective manner. The nun rarely spoke, let alone shouted, the effect caused her teammates to look at her confusingly. The still-blowing winds forcefully pulled at her nun's garb, threatening to rip off her shall.

"But Sister!" Maris started.

"He is an elemental avatar!" the nun continued. "That alone merits his survival!"

Yuzuru looked at the bright green stone that glowed through Ranma's clenched fingers. There was no doubt about it; the boy was the wind elemental. Yuzuru sighed as he nodded his head at the nun.

"Alright, but we need to get him to stop before things becomes any more dangerous!" Yuzuru relenting to Angela's demand, knowing that the nun wouldn't back down.

Without saying a word, Angela merely smiled as she turned towards Ranma. Settling herself on her knees she stretched out her arms to him. Her outfit nearly torn to shreds by the punishing winds.

"It's all right child. Look at me little one."

Ranma focused on the figure in white in front of him, though she spoke only in a whisper, he could hear her. The panic he had felt knotted in his stomach loosened as he gazed at the nun's kind face. The red haze in his vision lessoning.

"I will not hurt you. My name is Angela." She smiled softly. "What is your name?"

"R-Ranma. My name is Ranma." He could feel his tension and fear drain away, and he suddenly felt exhausted.

"Hello Ranma," she held out her arms to him as one would to a child before scooping them up. The winds slowed, and then died. The Sister wrapped Ranma in her soft arms.

Ranma let himself relax completely, his head dropped into the welcomed embrace. The only thing he could hear now was the nun murmuring soothing words that did not cease until his breathing became slow and even.

Ryu stepped forward, standing behind Angela. He looked at the now sleeping pig-tailed martial artist, practically curled up within the Sister's embrace. Maris stomped loudly in front of the nun, the red-head's angry fists planted on her hips.

"You will not touch him," the nun scowled, tightening her grip on Ranma. "I have given my word. He will not be harmed."

"But Sister," questioned Maris, "Why do you do this? Even if he is an elemental."

"It is against the Code to kill him."

"But if we . . ." Maris began, but Yuzuru shook his head.

"He comes with us," he said curtly, picking the sleeping Ranma off the ground. Angela stood next to him, dusting off her once white dress.

"At least now we know why they were having the party," Ryu grunted as he followed Yuzuru to the fortress exit.

8888888888

"Ah, the perfect end to a perfect fool," murmured a cocky voice emanating from the shadows. Lord Bail stood in the deserted remains of the galleria, looking up at the broken body of his once fellow vampire.

He had enjoyed the show that the hunters gave him in their fight with D'aray and then soothing the newly orphaned fledgling. What power that girl had! To have such an effect on a raging vampire, with the power of wind on his side. Not a small feat, the vampire lord mused.

"Lord Bail," called a husky voice. The vampire turned to see the wolf-man Lo'pin step to his side. "It seems that the hunters stole away with the elemental. I'm sorry for such a failure."

"Don't be too hard to yourself, you did a fine job of keeping the reinforcements from arriving in time to aid this one," the vampire sneered. He reached up to place a cool hand on to D'aray's left side. The master was still alive, but barely.

With a sudden force, Bail ripped D'aray off the stone spike with one arm, holding the other vampire by the neck. The blond began to laugh loudly, mouth opened wide showing off his gleaming fangs.

"I have waited too long for this my old rival! And now I will take everything that you are!" Bail snarled just before he sunk his long fangs into D'aray's throat. A dark pillow of smoke wafted from the body, its limbs beginning to crumble into ash.

Pulling away from the dead vampire, Bail wiped his smiling lips, a deep, crazed laugh rumbling through his entire being. "What's mine, is mine. And what was yours, is now also mine..."

8888888888

There was a strange burning sensation that lay across the back of Ranma's legs. Too tired to inspect, he simply rolled over back into sleep, trying to ignore the dull pain. Also an odd smell seemed to drift about the room, though Ranma was determined to stay asleep and not let anything bother him.

A sudden sound of a yelp, followed by frantic footsteps awoke him again. Yet the owner of the steps wasn't watching where they were going for they tripped over Ranma's legs. Irritated, Ranma sat up sleepily to see exactly what all the fuss was.

"Close 'em! Close 'em! Close 'em!" shouted a young woman, who was currently picking herself up off of Ranma's legs. A young man was next to her, but he managed to get back on his feet and rush to the curtained window.

Ranma became suddenly aware that the curtains were slightly open, letting in strong beams of sunlight. That had been slowly burning his legs through the thin blanket and pants. Thin smoke could be seen wafting through the fibers of the blanket, causing Ranma to panic as he began to push himself to the farthest wall, away from the window.

"Calm down, its alright now," called the woman who had fallen on top of him. She wore a white tattered dress and a shawl over her hair. "You're not badly burned are you?"

"You're the woman from before," was the only thing Ranma could say as the tattered nun began to inspect his legs. Ranma couldn't remember much of what had happened. Only the knowledge that D'aray had died and this woman had tried to calm him down.

"I'm glad you remember," the Sister said sweetly, as she carefully rolled up one of Ranma's pant legs. There was indeed a slight burn, a harsh red mark evenly burned in a line across Ranma's pale skin. "It's not too bad, should heal within a day or so."

Ranma took the time to study the room he was in. It was small but cozy, holding the classic feel of a cabin. But there was no furnishings, just a bare floor with a small fire pit in the center of the room. Ranma had been wrapped in a simple blanket on a sleeping mat.

"Sorry for the rude awakening Saotome."

"Huh?" Ranma looked over to the young man that had closed the curtains. A smile tugged at his lips as he recognized the martial artist. Ranma hadn't seen the other teen since they fought at the temple over the Anything Goes secret techniques, the Umisenken and the Yamasenken. "Ryu Kumon!"

Ryu chuckled as he crossed the room to a cooler that was stuffed in corner. Ryu opened the cooler and stuffed one of his gloved hands inside.

"Here," he said as he threw a small bag that had been inside the cooler. "You'll need it more then us."

Easily catching the small bag, Ranma suddenly grew anxious. It was a small blood donor bag, meant for replenishing blood loss from wounds, not for feeding the vampire. Ranma merely looked at the red-liquid that sloshed around in the donor bag, feeling very nauseous.

"Is there something wrong, Ranma?" Angela asked as she finished straightening out the rolls she made of the pant legs. "If you need us to leave the room, its not a problem."

"No, it's just..." Ranma trailed off not looking at the two. "You know what I become and yet...Why?"

"Would you have preferred if you met the same fate as that other vampire?" Ryu said sullenly, crossing his arms as he looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Its more thanks to Sister Angela here that helped save you."

"Huh?" Ranma turned to the Sister, who was waving a hand in front of her, gesturing not to give her all the credit.

**"****Actually, what swayed things in your favor was that I recognized you were an elemental avatar. But for myself, I could not sense any evil from you. I could tell that the vam****pire instincts hadn't tarnished your soul," she said, while smiling softly.**

There was a knock at the door as Yuzuru stepped in the tiny room, behind him was Maris but she stayed in the door way, looking agitated. Angela stood up and moved towards the door as she greeted the two and allowed room for Yuzuru to come sit by Ranma.

"So," Yuzuru said evenly. "You have the wind stone?"

**Not sure how far to trust this man, Ranma was unsure whether that was a statement of fact or a request for information. "D'aray had given it to me," Ranma finally said.**

**"****D'aray? You mean the vampire lord, right?" At Ranma's nod Yuzuru pulled something out of his pocket, but kept it hidden in his hand. "It makes perfect sense, him turning you to his side, since you were gifted with the wind stone."**

**"No, I don't think that was the reason. He was the one who gave me the stone in the first place, and he only did that after he turned me."**

**"It doesn't matter. You were meant for the stone long before D'aray even knew of your existence. Such it is with all avatars." Yuzuru opened his hand now, revealing a stone of his own that glowed with a faint yellow light.**

**"Hey, that looks just like-"**

**"****Almost. This is the earth soul-stone." Yuzuru held the golf ball-sized stone in front of him so Ranma could get a good look. **

**The two stones were indeed identical in every way except color. Both were perfectly round and fit nicely in one's palm. But no matter how much they looked alike, Yuzuru's just didn't hold the same fascination for Ranma that his own d****id. **

**"****Do you know the story behind the elemental stones and their avatars?"**

**"****No," Ranma said sullenly. "D'aray didn't say much of anything useful. All I heard from him was 'do as I say' or 'that's none of your business,' that kinda thing." **

**Yuzuru couldn't help but find himself laughing a little at Ranma's annoyed face. To him, Ranma seemed in good spirits, despite all the horrors he must have been through recently. It seemed this boy had a remarkable inner strength, the kind that could allow you to live and laugh through any ordeal. **

**"****Yes, well. It didn't seem like this D'aray was one to share much of anything," Yuzuru said jokingly, trying to keep the mood light. He was actually relieved that Ranma still possessed a human's heart. Otherwise, it would have been difficult to keep up with an avatar who not only commanded one of the elements, but was driven by a vampire's fierce instincts as well. **

"Here, before I forget," called Angela, as she lightly tossed a small cup to Ranma. "I was thinking about the mess you'd make if you fed directly from the bag. So that should make things a little easier." Ranma took a look at the donor bag in his hand, then back to the cup that he now held in his other hand. He silently thanked the Sister who now settled herself on the floor opposite to Yuzuru and Ranma.

Ranma found a small air pocket at the bottom of the bag, where one would normally stick a needle in. Using his sharpened canines, he neatly ripped a small hole and began to pour the blood into the cup, careful not to spill. Ranma didn't realize just how hungry he was until the smell of blood hit his nose, feeling his fangs lengthen in response.

Ranma felt shame and disgust wash over him as he sipped at the thick liquid. Though his new companions, save for Maris in the doorway, gave him the space and the lack of stares as he drank the chilled blood. They merely acted as if he was just drinking a cup of water instead of blood.

"So though," Ranma started, setting the half emptied cup down. "Exactly what are these 'elemental avatars' that everyone's talking about? I mean, I get the part with 'elemental' meaning using elements but...what makes that so special?"

"Well it's a long story," sighed out Yuzuru, reclining against the wall, hands behind his head.

"Its not like I could go any where," Ranma said cheekily, looking at the sun filtered window.

"It was a very long time ago," Angela said softly, eyes unfocused as if looking back in time. "Legend has it that the land was governed and shaped by nature itself and by the will of beings who were possessed of a higher intelligence." A hand went to the small rosary around her neck as she took a deep sigh. "Though this contradicts many religions it happens to be the easiest way to explain the path of events which have unfolded."

"Although like in every typical story," Yuzuru cut in. "There were the forces of good and evil that was a part of the process of nature. The goal of the 'good' or simple terms the 'Light', was to allow the developing races free will. While for 'evil', termed the 'Dark' was a means to control the will of others."

"So basically, the good guys versus the bad guys?" Ranma interjected.

"Its not in such easy terms, boy," Maris snapped, the first time she spoke to Ranma. "Like the principal of yin and yang. The good comes with the evil. Without the presence of one, the other cannot be recognized!"

"But there was a problem," Angela continued. "For though Light and Dark are a sequential and accepted part of nature, they are still destined to fight. When free will ran rampant, decay, stagnation and decadence ruled. When the people were forced into obedience and held down for too long, they rebelled, and replaced their masters, only for that cycle to continue. The only true winners in all of this were Death and Chaos. As these pure forces raged against each other, it seemed the world would be torn apart from the friction."

"A sense of order was needed. But an order that allowed both good and evil to co-exist, even if that meant one would be on top for a time. Just so long as the other returned to power before too long. To help establish this order, the forces that shaped the world confiscated all random magic and elemental forces from the hands of man. They created the avatars, and assigned to each of them one of the elemental powers." Yuzuru held his soul-stone in front of him, looking at it hard. "Originally there were eight total, four for the darkness and four for the light.

"Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire," Ryu cut in, as he laid his head onto his arm that had wrapped around one bent leg as he leaned against the wall. "Yet the battle lines were too well-drawn, and wars broke out between Light and Dark representatives, viding for power. And because of the chaotic battle it created a separate dimension."

"Dimension?"

"There are two plains to exist on." Ryu continued. "What are now called the Human World and the Netherworld. You had been taken into the Netherworld. That's were all the Dark and undead creatures live. There are only a few portals through the barrier that is between the two worlds, yet its not very easy to pass through them. You either have to have a spell or device that could activate the portal."

"The ancient powers of nature were forced to step in again," Yuzuru continuing the story. "They determined that the forces of nature can be neither good nor evil. The took the eights stones and fused them, creating four soul-stones that contain all the powers of the elements, but that each contain the potential to be used for good or evil, depending on the soul of the one who carries it."

"So let me get this straight," said Ranma, who was starting to get agitated by the long story. "During a battle of good versus evil, the good and evil avatars had their magic rocks taken away and each good guy and his bad guy were made to use the same stone? So do me a favor, and cut to the part where this has anything to do with me. Why was I chosen to use this stone?"

"Only a select few can actually wield the powers of the soul-stones," Yuzuru said sharply. "The elements themselves chose their users from birth. And so the new avatars could choose for themselves whether to ally themselves with either the Light or the Dark. They are always human...or at least, start out that way, as in your case."

"The thing is," Maris spoke up. "That 'choice' section doesn't always work out like it should. They say that the manner in which the avatar receives his stone will go a long way to determining just what side he eventually chooses." She gazed angrily at Ranma, who merely averted his eyes by dropping his lead a little. Its not like it was his fault that some vampire wanted to cheat and turned him into a vampire so he would be more likely to use his powers for evil.

"Enough Maris," chided the nun. "Ranma still has a choice on which side to be on. Just because he may have received the stone from the vampire doesn't mean he's going to be joining the dark side."

"I'm not going to hold my breath about that neither," Maris snapped as she turned to leave the room. A door could be heard slamming shut as Maris let herself outside.

"Please, don't mind her," Angela said softly to Ranma. "She was raised to believe that no good could come from the Netherworld, so it will take her time to get use to you."

Ranma only nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm going after Maris," Yuzuru said as he stood up. "We don't need her running off and getting into trouble."

"Alright, though I better prepare something for us to eat later," Angela said as she too stood and followed Yuzuru outside.

"So," Ryu began, turning towards Ranma. "Do you have any more questions? I can try and answer the best I can."

"Yeah, like how did you end up with a bunch of monster hunters?" Ranma asked, in a teasing manner.

"Hn? Well they're more then just 'monster hunters' as you so clearly put. They are actually part of an organization that is dedicated to fighting off creatures from the Dark."

"An organization? What? Helsing Inc?"

"I don't think it has some fancy title," Ryu laughed a little. "We just simply call it the Order."

"The Order?"

"It started out as a Catholic religious order that fought to rid the world of evil. Mainly just an excuse to sniff out witches and vampires though. Heh, but eventually it began to mix with other religions, all of which wanted to fight off the Netherworld."

"What changed to make it take in other religions?"

"Lets just say the theory behind a vampire's weakness against the cross became moot when an early follower of the Order fought against a Buddhist vampire."

"A Buddhist vampire, huh?"

"Anyway, I joined shortly after I left Nerima. I wanted to put my skills to better use. If the Yamasenken is suppose to support life, then why not actually use it to save lives, huh?"

"Heh, I guess my Pops would be proud then," Ranma said, smiling a bit.

8888888888

Helen's Notes –

Yay! That should answer some of the big questions. And thus concludes my usage of the broken parts of the original. Now its all me baby! Mwahahahahaha!

Well okay not quite true, there was a lot of me in all the previous chapters. There'll be just more of me. Essentially.

Okay, I'll stop rambling so you can review. :P

One another note:

Ranma's comment on 'Helsing Inc' is not to be confused with the anime Hellsing. Just punning of the name of Dr. Van Helsing who fought Count Drac. That's all.

Sorry its taking so long in putting up that Ranma fanart, been too busy writing to stop and mess with photoshop. Heh.

And I never did get any feedback on whether or not if you guys liked my usage of Rumiko's other characters. Please tell me because there's about to be more! ^.^


	8. Ch8: Journey on wind and earth

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 8 – Journey on wind and earth

Ryu stayed within the small cabin room until Ranma had drifted back to sleep. The young vampire nodding off during Ryu's story telling. At first the teen found it rude, but quickly brushed it off that it was indeed still day time and Ranma had thoroughly exhausted himself at the fortress.

After replacing the simple blanket back over the other teen, Ryu also picked up the half full cup of blood that Ranma left by his mat. Not wanting to have the pigtailed teen accidently knock it over, Ryu moved it back towards the cooler with the rest of the packets of blood.

A small sense of worry short through the teen as he pondered on the little amount of blood that Ranma had taken from the cup. By the look of him, Ryu guessed that Ranma didn't feed much anyways. The other teen's once muscle filled frame now looked thin and weak.

With a shake of his head, Ryu pushed the worried thoughts out of his mind. He was certain that his teammates were already engaged in the discussion of what to do next. He probably should join the debate, and defend Saotome from Maris's jabs.

In the other room, Yuzuru and Maris were bickering back and forth, while Sister Angela stayed quite as she sullenly stirred a cooking pot.

"Just because he's an elemental doesn't change the fact that he is a vampire!" hissed Maris angrily. Yuzuru let out an aggravated sigh, tired of her constant arguing.

"Could you consciously kill him, though, Maris?" the nun asked quietly, not looking up from her stirring. "He may have been turned, but it's obvious that he still has a human heart."

"Sister!" Maris snapped at her angrily. "That shouldn't make a difference! A vampire is a vampire." 

"Just as a dog is a dog, though there are different kinds of dogs, hmm?" Angela quietly replied back, still not looking at the red head.

"What are you trying to say, huh?" Maris shouted, leaning closer to the nun.

"We should take him to the Order," Yuzuru cut in sternly, drawing attention to himself. "Only the Order would know how best to handle this situation."

"That's a coward's way Yuzuru," growled Maris as she sat back. "Pawning him off for someone else to deal with?" Yuzuru glared at the mouthy red-head in response. He was not a coward, but he wasn't apt at making such decisions.

"Ms. Maris," Angela started.

"Don't start with that 'Ms' crap, Sister," the red-head snarled back.

"Then please act reasonably," the nun said softly, unfazed from Maris's dirty looks. "We'll take the boy to the nearest post. Contact our superiors and then decide on what to do."

Maris merely shrugged her shoulders as she let out a mumbled agreement. Yuzuru visibly relaxed, pleased that he wasn't arguing with his team anymore.

"Hey, Ryu?" Yuzuru asked, looking up at the teen as he entered the room. "What is our guest doing right now?" 

"He's gone back to sleep," Ryu laughed a little. "Drifted off while we were talking. He must have been tired."

"The day sleep for vampires is suppose to be strong, it's a surprise he was up at all." Yuzuru turned back to the cooking pot, watching Angela slowly stir it. "Though, how many blood packets do we have? I would hate for us to run out while we are journeying."

"There's only three left. Remember?" Maris offered. "There was suppose to be one for each of us, in case we got badly injured. Every time we spare his life, we risk one of our own." 

"He so thin too," the nun said softly. "If I didn't know any better I think that he might have been starved. Or he was refusing to feed." 

"Well, if we run out of packets I'm surely not feeding him," Maris sneered. 

"I figured you wouldn't," Yuzuru said plainly, not bothering to look at her. "But that brings up a good point. What will we do if or when we run out of the supplied blood before we get to the post?"

"I'll feed him."

"Ryu?" Yuzuru asked; a little shocked at the teen's quick response.

"Look, I don't know him all that well, but," Ryu started, looking down. "From the short time we spent together, I know he is a good person. And I know I can trust him not to fall into the vampire's dark side."

"If you say so Ryu," Yuzuru said softly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

8888888888

As soon as night fell, the group left the cabin and started to trek through the woods. Maris took point and walked far ahead of the others. She was trying to keep a good distance between herself and Ranma, who was walking quietly in the middle of the group, lost in thought.

Yuzuru was a bit nervous walking in the dark forest, though it couldn't be helped since Ranma was "solar sensitive". Yet he wasn't able to recover many arrows, so the only weapons they could depend on if they were attacked were Maris's gun and what magic he and Ranma could perform. Though Yuzuru doubted that the pigtailed vampire knew how to effectively use the wind stone's magic.

Yuzuru turned to look at the silent nun beside him. They couldn't depend on any of her spells either, for fear of what the effect could do to their undead companion. Though the nun mostly knew barrier spells that prevented the otherworld's minions from getting close to them, any undead creature caught behind the wall of holy light would be burned as well.

"We're almost to the road," Maris called from ahead. She stood at a ledge of a tall hill, looking over to a dark highway that curved through the forest. "I think we had parked over there, but its too dark to see anything."

"Parked?" Ranma spoke up, while looking down to the road.

"We couldn't easily drive our van through the forest," Ryu replied simply. "So we found a good spot to hide it and walked to the barrier."

"It will still take another day or so to reach the next post," Yuzuru said, taking a moment to sit down on the ledge.

"Then we'd best not stop now," Maris chided as she began a descent down a slope that trailed off beside the ledge.

"Be careful, Maris," Angela called, picking up her skirt as she went after the other woman. "Its dark and probably slippery. The last thing we need is for you to fall and crack your head open."

"Heh, well then at least that would solve the problem of how to feed our pet vampire," the red-head sneered in a laughing manner.

Ranma made a strained face as he watched her steadily descend the slope. Maris's attitude towards him was beginning to wear on him, making him agitated. Yet he knew better than to argue with her, since the hunter still carried her pistol and wasn't hesitant about using it on him.

As the team slowly made their way down the slope Ranma suddenly halted in his tracks. Yuzuru, who had been next to him, turned around in confusion at Ranma's sudden pause.

"Is there something wrong, Ranma?"

"Hm?" the pigtailed teen looked up at Yuzuru as if he hadn't heard him. "I thought I heard something but it was so faint I wasn't sure."

"Heard what?" asked Angela as she stood behind him. "Its best we know in case of anything."

"Its weird though, it sounded like a bell."

"A bell?"

The group paused, even Maris who had traveled much further down the hill. Most of what they could easily hear in the dark forest was the wind blowing through the trees or an occasionally bird or animal rustle about.

_Tink tink_

"See! There it is!" exclaimed Ranma.

"It is a bell," Angela gasped softly. "Though why do you suppose a bell would be in the middle of a forest?" The nun looked over to Ryu, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that bell..." Yuzuru muttered, an odd look on his face. "We need to get out of the forest!" he yelled as he suddenly grabbed and pulled Ranma's arm and began to run down the slope.

"Wha-" was the only response Ranma could make as he was rushed down the sharp incline. Looking behind him he could see that Ryu had started to carry Angela and Maris, who was looking angrily at the teen.

A sudden spark of fire flared up at the spot that they were previously standing. Huge flames engulfed the trees and licked the dry grass and leaves that covered the ground. The roar of the fire deafened Ranma as he began to try to run on his own power. His eyes began to water from the heavy smoke and ash that now filled the forest. 

A sharp rock found its way under Ranma's foot, causing the boy to trip. Yet his momentum continued to move him forward, and the incline of the slope didn't help, as he started to tumble down the rest of the way. A sudden impact marked the end of his descent as he reached the bottom, bending the guard rail on the side of the road out of shape.

The hunters quickly caught up with him, jumping over the guard rail onto the dirt path that ran along side of the road.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryu as Ranma held his head and tried to stand up.

"I'll be fine, but that hurt!"

"You're lucky you didn't bash your head in!" exclaimed Angela who was looking at the damaged rail.

"I've been told that I have a hard head." Looking back to the burning forest, Ranma couldn't help but sigh loudly. The hot flames began to die down, disappearing as suddenly as they appeared. "So what happened? Why did the forest just burn up?"

"Because of her," Yuzuru said plainly as he pointed back up the slope.

A young girl could be seen, picking her way through the ash of dead trees. She coughed a bit, her pale hand covering her mouth. Ranma noticed that she wore a simple school girl uniform, sailor top with a long blue skirt. He also noticed a peculiar belt she wore over her skirt, a thin strap of leather with a bell and a stone.

A red stone that mirrored his soul-stone in every way except color.

"Suzuko!" Yuzuru yelled up at the still coughing girl. "What's the big idea of landing in the middle of a forest?" The girl stopped her coughing just enough to pass an exasperated smile. She was about to answer Yuzuru, but exhaustion took her and she passed out, falling softly in the ash.

"You know her Yuzuru?" asked Maris, giving the man a weary look.

"She's...she carries the fire soul-stone."

8888888888 

Yuzuru had laid out the ash-covered girl so that her head rested on Sister Angela's lap. Although she was dirty from the ash, Suzuko wasn't burned at all and seemed to be breathing easier.

"Where did she come from?" wondered Angela as she wiped off the soot on the girl's face. "She wasn't there before hand."

"Suzuko's main ability," Yuzuru sighed, "is time travel."

"Time travel?" Maris asked, a brow raised in question. "Look, I know we're into the supernatural phenomenon's, but time travel?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but its true. She can move through time by way of fire. The bigger the fire, the further in time she can travel. To the past or the present."

"Must have been a big time jump," Ranma muttered as he looked out into the burnt forest. The entire hill had been reduced to cinders and burnt embers, nothing was spared.

"In any case we can't stay here for long," Ryu said, looking at his wrist watch. "Otherwise Ranma will be joining these piles of ash in a few hours."

Ranma looked up at the sky nervously, it was definitely brighter than the night sky, but still a ways off from sun rise. But just the thought of it made the burns on his legs tighten, causing a reminding pain that sunlight does hurt.

A sudden cough drew his attention back to the ashy girl, who began to try to sit up. Suzuko groaned a bit as she rubbed her forehead, spreading more soot.

"Good, you're awake," Yuzuru said as he leaned down to hand her a clean handkerchief. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," she coughed. "I still have some smoke in my lungs, I think." She took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes with it. "Where am I? And when?" she asked as she looked around.

"Let's worry about that later," Yuzuru said as he stood. "We didn't park far from here so let's get to the van first, okay?" The girl nodded her head as she silently stood up, dusting off her uniform.

The rest of the journey was quite, with an occasional cough from Suzuko. It had taken another hour to reach the parked grey van, sitting snugly between two large rocks to help hide it. Maris had practically skipped to the driver's side, opening the door with a sing-song voice.

"You seem rather happy, Maris," Angela giggled as she started to climb into the front seat on the passenger's side.

"I'm just happy that we'll be able to get back to civilization soon," she said brightly with a smile on her face.

Ryu opened the van's sliding side door, pushing their small supply bag under the back's seat before climbing in. The teen began moving and pushing various other bags under the seats to make room for the two new members to the group.

"Come on in here Ranma, you've got to sit in the back," called Ryu from within the van. Ranma merely poked his head in through the wide open door, looking into the back part of the van. "You can have the entire back seat," Ryu grinned as he began to move towards the front. "Take a day nap under the blanket or something."

"Ha-ha," muttered Ranma, who was not really pleased with the situation of being thrown in the back with the rest of the luggage. Yet from looking at the van, the back was the best place for the sun-sensitive vampire since it didn't have any windows and would keep the needed darkness.

"So Yuzuru," he heard Suzuko speak up, seemingly finished with her coughing. "What's the date? I think I didn't go far enough, by the judge of things." The girl looked around, taking in the confused looks from the others as Yuzuru let out a long sigh.

"Well its been about only five months since I last saw you," Yuzuru said as he leaned against the van in thought.

"Really?" Suzuko said as she placed her index finger on her chin as she began to think. "You know it doesn't work like that, the last time I saw you was right before you..." she trailed off as she suddenly looked at Yuzuru. "Umm, it doesn't matter, this is obviously not the right time period so let's not worry about the date."

"If you say so," Yuzuru said with a shrug, though now a little curious at what made the girl suddenly stop. "Before you go time jumping again, why don't you take a break? We were heading to the nearest branch of the Order."

"Yeah, I can do that. I think I've ruined enough of the forest here," she said as she suddenly smiled, climbing into the van after Yuzuru.

8888888888

Helen's Notes:

Yeah I know, it took awhile, and its not very long. But I've been doing other stuff then just this. Got my original stuff and my other fics to do. Besides, its been kinda hard to stay in Ranma when I've re-re-rediscovered my precious Gundam Seed/Destiny love affair. Ah~Athrun. 


	9. Ch9: Burning Time

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 9 – Burning Time

The road trop was uneventful, except for Maris's wild dash down the highway. Yuzuru could only sigh away his throbbing head ache as he gripped his seat in frustration. He looked jealously at Ranma who could sleep peacefully during the rollercoaster ride called Maris's driving.

Yuzuru's attention turned to Ryu, who sat at the far left end of the backseat, looking a little nauseous himself. Ryu kept quite during the ride, keeping his head laid back against the seat, praying that they'd stop soon. Though Suzuko and Sister Angela chatted with Maris easily, not at all affected by the wild driving.

"Hey! We're here!" Maris chirped as she suddenly slammed on the breaks, causing Ranma to fall out of his sleep and onto the hard floor. The van pulled into an open parking deck that led to the bottom level of a simple grey building, bright orange lights dotted the ceiling and the walls.

"You did that on purpose," Ranma mumbled, picking himself back up and into the seat as he rubbed his now sore head.

"You should have worn your seat belt, fang face," Maris chided nonchalantly as she parked the van by an elevator door. "Alright, everybody file out. Yuzuru, get the card key or they wont let us in."

Ranma followed the others to the elevator door, looking around at the empty parking deck. Yuzuru slid a key card into a lot next to the elevator, a green light lit up as the elevator lifting could be heard. The metal doors opened to a large elevator space, where the whole group could easily fit without feeling close.

"Ranma," Yuzuru suddenly spoke, drawing the teen's attention to him. "I'm going to need you to be sure to stick with me alright?" The earth elemental pulled out a small set of handcuffs from his pocket. Ranma eyed them warily, not sure what the hunter was thinking.

"What are those for Yuzuru?" Ranma asked cautiously as the young man drew close.

"Its just a precaution," he replied gently, sensing Ranma's agitation. "We know you wouldn't do anything, but the there are a lot of other hunters down here, and they don't react to kindly to anything un-human, okay?"

Ranma could only nod sullenly as he allowed Yuzuru to clasp the cuffs over both wrists. There was a stinging sensation when the metal touched his skin. "Silver?" he queered, shifting his hands uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yuzuru sighed, hand scratching the back of his head. "Its not pure enough to do any damage but it will prevent you from breaking out of them. Just be patient with them ok?"

The young vampire silently nodded just before the elevator doors opened again, revealing a busy office space with people running to and fro. As they walked across the crowed room, Ranma looked about at the other members of the Order. He could feel some stares but nothing he could detect as hostile.

Yuzuru led them to a closed office in the back of the floor's room, blinds covering the office room's windows. After a knock, Yuzuru stepped in. Ranma could hear him greet a person on the inside, introducing himself and the team.

"You surprised us all Yuzuru," an elder man said. Peeking inside of the crowded office, Ranma saw an old man sitting behind a desk in the office. The elder made Ranma think of Happosai but with a more hair on his head and in an office suite. "All our alarms went off, and you're here bringing in vampires." The man laughed a bit as he took a look over at Ranma, who stayed in the door's frame.

"Sorry about that Chief Dozo," Yuzuru said politely.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I just wished you told me sooner," Dozo drew a long breath from a smoking pipe, then slowly blowing the smoke back out. "Now why don't you all squeeze in here? No need to have people dangling outside, huh?"

After a moment of shifting tightly in to the small office, they closed the door behind them to be able to talk more privately.

"It feels like we're in a closet," mumbled Maris as she looked around with distain.

"Sorry about that, miss. But we're a little short here with space. The Tokyo office doesn't get much funding."

"We're in Tokyo?" Ranma suddenly asked. He didn't realize that the car drive went all the way back to Tokyo. Or maybe the portal between the two worlds wasn't that far. Which ever the case, Ranma couldn't help but feel a bit of a flutter sensation at the thought he wasn't too far from home.

"Now, then," Dozo drew another long breath from the pipe. "What brings you here, Yuzuru? Last I heard you were stationed at the Kyoto office."

"I was sent on a mission," Yuzuru began plainly, with a small smile. "This was the closest office, so we came here."

"Hmmm," the elder said, closing his eyes and he puffed on his pipe. "Though that doesn't explain why you found the need to bring a vampire here. Thought to bring him in as a pet?"

As the elder started to laugh at his own joke, Ranma grew angry. Being stressed from his journey and the constant barbs from Maris, Ranma quickly grew agitated. He was about to say something when Ryu touched him on the shoulder, shaking his head no. Ranma realized that if he were to say or do anything to prove that he could be a threat, nothing the team could say would stop the Order from killing the young vampire.

"He carries the wind-soul stone," Yuzuru stated plainly.

"Oh really now?" Dozo said wearily, talking a hard look at Ranma and the green stone that was worn around his neck. "This does cause a bit of a problem now."

"Can I speak for a moment?" Suzuko said suddenly, drawing attention to herself. She had been so quite that Ranma had almost forgotten she was there, except for the consent tinkling from her bell.

"Ah, Suzuko. Its been a while since I last saw you," the elder said, grinning at the school girl. "Go ahead girl. What does the future bring?"

"You know the rules Chief Dozo, if I journey to the past I can only hint at what's to come. Otherwise the future will never happen." She smiled sweetly at the elder, her hands folded in front of her politely. "But I can predict from what's happening now, that I've jumped about twenty or so years back."

"You mean you've been to the future twenty years from now?" Angela spoke up, a surprised look on her face.

"I've been so far into the future, I've met people living in space!" Suzuko laughed. "But in any case, I would say that it would be in your best interest to leave Ranma alone for now."

"Do you now?" Dozo replied, puffing on his pipe again. Ranma could only silently stare at the school girl, wondering what she really could know about the future. Was he really that important?

"I wish I could say more but that would be upsetting the balance," Suzuko said softly.

"Though even if you say so," Dozo replied slowly. "it will still be hard for me to pass an allow meant. The head council that runs our organization can't merely follow off your words alone, Suzuko."

"Of course not, that would be too easy."

"All I can say right now is to get some rest. I'll contact official headquarters in the meantime." The elder began to puff on his pipe again, an agitated look on his face. "During your stay I want him under constant surveillance."

"But sir, do you really think he'd do anything?" Ryu spoke up.

"No, but it would help soothe any worried minds here or at the council."

The elder decided to call their meeting adjourned and led them back out to the main office floor. Dozo then directed one of the workers there to lead the team to some sleeping quarters.

8888888888

"I don't see why I gotta be locked up. Its not like I'd do anything," Ranma complained as he laid out on top of a benched bed. The silver handcuffs were finally removed when he had been placed within the room. Red welts ringed his wrists from where the silver was been slightly burning his skin.

Ryu was bunked on a similar bed that was stacked on top of Ranma's, his dangling foot was the only thing the pigtailed teen could see of him.

"Don't worry," he heard Ryu say casually. "With you being the wind elemental and from what Suzuko said, you shouldn't be here long."

"This thing has brought me nothing but trouble," mumbled Ranma as he held the wind stone in front of him, letting it dangle off its string to prevent it from glowing brightly in his face. "I just...I want to go home."

"Ranma?"

"Sorry for sounding depressed and all, but," Ranma said sullenly. "I just wish I could go back home, everything be normal again. I don't care if I'd still have the Jusenkyo curse. I'd even eat Akane's cooking."

"There's not much I can say," Ryu stated plainly as Ranma trailed off. "Saying, 'cheer up' wont help, will it?"

"No," sighed Ranma as he pocketed the wind stone. "Do you think that there might be a cure?"

"I don't know, really. Its not like the Order made a habit of saving anything from the Dark."

"Hmn," Ranma replied, starting to feel hopeless.

"Hey maybe you could jump into a Jusenkyo spring, Drowned boy maybe?" laughed Ryu. "That might do it right?"

"Knowing my luck I'd probably fall into one of the animal springs instead of the Xiaochiniichuan," he grumbled. "I'd be some, I don't know. Vampire pig or duck or something," he joked. Both boys laughed a bit at the thought. An image of P-chan running around biting people for blood drifted through Ranma's mind.

8888888888

Never in Angela's life had a shower and fresh new clothes feel so wonderful. Her new, clean nun's dress swished quietly as she made her way to the commons area of the office to grab a bite to eat.

"You see very pleased," called out a soft voice from behind her. Angela turned to see Suzuko, also freshly cleaned though still wearing the school uniform. "May I join you for a lunch?"

"Why yes, if you'd like," the nun said politely, happy to have some company. The two entered the commons area, which was currently empty of most people. They spotted Maris sitting by herself by the lunch pickup line. After grabbing meals of their own, they joined her.

"Well don't you look pretty now that you're all cleaned up," jibed Maris at Angela, a grin spread on her face. "You didn't look so good as a nun in those tattered robes."

"Well its not like I could have helped it at the time," Angela chided, trying to ignore Maris's teasing.

"And little miss fireball," Maris turned to Suzuko. "I think you looked better with all of the ash and soot."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ms. Maris," the young girl replied with a smile, unaffected by the teasing. "I'll see if I can't share some with you next time," she joked, causing Angela to laugh a bit and Maris to simply roll her eyes.

"In any case," the red head said, changing the subject. "I'm very curious about exactly why you're here firecracker." She gave Suzuko a stern look, not with any malice but one of slight irritation.

"I'm not easily able to predict when I fall, that's all," Suzuko said simply as she began her meal.

"No that's not quite what I mean. I've heard that you've helped with the Order but you aren't a part of the organization. What I want to know is, if that's true, then why are you allowed in our offices?"

"Its more or less like an unspoken agreement between me and the Order's head council. I help when I can and provide some insight to the future, but no more then that."

"Insight? Didn't you say something about disrupting a balance?" asked Angela, suddenly curious.

"I have to be careful from creating a paradox," she said simply. "Though how do you think your higher ranks knew of the vampire you just took down?"

"You're the informant that reported the vampire's location?" gasped Maris, a little shocked. "Huh, that does explain a few things."

"How did you meet Yuzuru? Do you know each other just because of the soul-stones?" Angela asked as she caught a glimpse at Suzuko's red stone tied around her waist.

"Not really. I met him in the future, he knew me from his past but that was the first time I met him," she said thoughtfully.

"I don't get it," Maris asked, her eye brows quirked. "He knew you but you didn't?"

"I do," Angela spoke up. "You have your time line and then there is everybody else's timeline." She held up her hands, an index finger pointing on both. "You can move through everybody else's time but not your own. Your future self would have met Yuzuru in an earlier time of your life that you hadn't lived yet. Right?"

"That's pretty much it," Suzuko said smiling. "Yuzuru had met me right before he joined the Order. Knowing how things would turn out, I helped lead him there. The next time you see me though may be a past version of the current me, so never expect that I'm always the same."

"Which is why its always a headache when you appear," came a voice from behind. Yuzuru had just grabbed a tray and sat down with the three women.

"Weren't you suppose to be watching fang face?" Maris chided at Yuzuru.

"Ryu's watching him," he said evenly. "By the way Maris. While we've got the topic of Ranma on the table. Don't you think you need to stop your teasing?"

"What? Why?

"I agree," sighed Angela. "Its not like he wanted to become a vampire and you egging him on isn't helping matters."

"Whatever," Maris growled out, stabbing at her food now in irritation.

"So changing the subject," Yuzuru said as he turned to Suzuko. "Do you have any tips that you can give us about our near future?"

"Well," she started softly, her gaze lowered to study the table. Suzuko grew silent, trying to gather her thoughts on what to say. The three that sat around her became increasingly curious. "You know I can't give any specifics, but...can you promise something though?"

"What?" Yuzuru replied as Suzuko finally turned her gaze to him, locking him in a firm glare. From past experiences, he knew that it was a serious matter for her.

"You need to stay away from Nerima."

8888888888

Helen's Notes –

It took awhile. I've been playing around with a different story lately. Go check it out at my site on . It's a pretty neat little original fantasy story. ^.^


	10. Ch10: Time is a wasting

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 10 – Time is a wasting...

Suzuko's warning hung heavily over the three hunters' heads. Not to go to Nerima? What could be so bad in a small town outside of Tokyo?

"What's that suppose to mean?" blurted Maris angrily at the fire elemental. "Is it dangerous or something?"

"I can't give any more information," Suzuko said quietly as she picked up her lunch tray.

"Not much of any kind of warning then," Maris muttered.

"Suzuko," Yuzuru spoke up. "Can you at least say if what's happening in Nerima, or will be happening, will have to do with the soul stones?"

Yuzuru locked a firm gaze onto Suzuko, who could only silently look at the floor. Yuzuru had known Suzuko long enough so that he knew the formula for getting the answers he wanted without having her say anything. The closer he got to the right answer, the quieter she got.

"What's happening in Nerima?" asked a sudden voice. Ranma and Ryu were walking up behind Suzuko towards the team's table. Ryu was looking a bit confused while as Ranma had an unreadable expression of either confusion or frustration.

"When did you two step in?" Yuzuru asked, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He hadn't wanted Ranma to hear Suzuko's warning, for he knew the teen would then want to push at trying to go home.

"Long enough," Ryu spoke up while lifting a lunch tray, showing to his team members that they were here for most of the conversation.

"Aren't you two suppose to be back in the bunk room?" jeered Maris.

"I was hungry," Ryu said simply, lifting the tray again to push his point.

"Please tell me more about what's to happen in Nerima," begged Ranma, stepping up to Suzuko, who stayed silent. "Is it something to do with the demon that attacked? Or maybe something D'aray did?"

"Ranma, don't pester her," Angela chided. "Miss Suzuko can't give us any more insight to the future. I'm sure she's already crossed some line already by giving us the warning in the first place."

"But..." Ranma pressed, not satisfied.

"How do you know that the warning doesn't pertain to you?" sneered Maris, cutting off Ranma's complaints. "Little miss firecracker here maybe inferring that just you shouldn't go to Nerima."

"What?" Ranma growled out, his frustration rising as Maris dogged him.

"Yeah, that's right," the red head added, standing up from her seat to keep a leveled gaze at Ranma. "Since you're having to stick with us, if we had gone to Nerima you'd have gone too! Who knows, maybe your vampy-ness nature would come out and you'd make a mess of things!"

"What is your problem!" Ranma shouted at her. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You exist, vampire!" Maris growled back, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Enough out of the both of you!" shouted Yuzuru, drawing the two's attention towards him. "Maris! We just had this discussion about you egging him on! And Ranma, you need to settle down!"

"But she-!" Ranma bit out angrily, his fangs showing.

"Ranma," Angela cut in, placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "The last thing you need to do is to get into any kind of fight with a hunter in one of the Order's offices."

"Where did Suzuko go?" Ryu cut in.

The team looked around them, the tension from the sudden argument pushed aside. The fire elemental had been standing right by the table, but must have walked off during the shouting match. Yuzuru caught the faint whisper of Suzuko's bell from a door at the back of the cafeteria, leading into the kitchens.

"Into the kitchens?" Yuzuru asked out loud as he made his way over, Ranma and Angela following. Maris and Ryu stayed at the table, Ryu finishing his meal and Maris still fuming from the argument.

"Why are you like that?" Ryu asked around his food, drawing Maris's attention to him. "I know you usually get that way with new people until you know them better. But its just ridiculous with Ranma."

"He's a vampire," she snapped, not explaining further.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious," Ryu mumbled, earning a hard glare from the red head. "That's your only reason?"

"Its none of your business Kumon," she drawled as she turned to face the other way, signaling that she wasn't going to talk any more.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled.

"Watch out!" Angela suddenly shouted as a great flash of light burst through the kitchen doors. Ryu and Maris turned just in time to see hot flames lick the walls of the cafeteria as Yuzuru jumped out of the way, pulling Ranma to the floor away from the fire.

Fire sprinklers came to life, raining cool water across the entire cafeteria and the burning kitchen. The flames hissed as they were put out.

"What in the world happened?" shouted Ryu as he made his way to Yuzuru and Ranma, helping Angela up to her feet along the way.

"That," Yuzuru breathed heavily. "was Suzuko taking her leave."

"What'd she do? Make an oven explode?" Ryu gasped, looking at the fire damage in the kitchen.

"I don't know, but obviously she decided that she needed to leave in a hurry," Yuzuru gruffed back, pushing back his wet hair out of his face. "Probably to avoid answering any more questions about the future," he said as he took a glance at Ranma.

"So, now what do we do?"

"You're going to explain what happened, that's what you're gonna do," called the gruff voice of Chief Dozo.

The team looked over to the other side of the cafeteria, untouched by Suzuko's fire, and could see the office's chief with a few other people. All curious as to why their kitchen was set ablaze.

"But first," Dozo drawled out, giving Ranma a hard glare. "Why is your hair now red?" The odd question caused a loud exasperated sigh from the tensed team. Ranma could only laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head as everyone in the room gave him a confusing stare.

8888888888

"So she told you to not go to Nerima?" Dozo sighed out, puffing on his pipe. Yuzuru nodded his head, a little tired of talking and recapping. Along with Ranma's embarrassing tale of Jusenkyo and also trying to avoid mentioning his and Maris's spat. "Well this wont work at all," the chief finally said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Yuzuru asked, puzzled.

"Because that's where the main office wants to send you." Dozo drew a long breath from his pipe, slowly blowing out the smoke. Yuzuru looked back to his team mates and Ranma, who all crowded around him in Dozo's small office.

"Are you sure?" Ryu spoke up. "What's going on in Nerima that's so bad they need to send a team?"

"It seems a portal has opened up, but one without any barrier to keep the Netherworld and the human's world separate," replied Dozo, pipe gripped between his teeth.

"A portal?" Yuzuru looked to Ranma. "Could that be how the demon got into the center of town?" Ranma could only shrug his shoulders, for he only fought the demon and didn't see how it appeared.

"I can guess," Angela started. "That since the vampire D'aray had his eye on Ranma for a while before the demon showed, maybe there was an insider? Someone in the human world that helped rip a hole in the barrier?"

"That could be true," Ranma replied softly, looking back he remembered D'aray's desk filled with various pictures of him in Nerima.

"Do you have any rivals or enemies, Ranma?" Dozo asked.

"Many," he stated simply, not missing a beat and drawing blank stares from the surrounding people.

"You couldn't possibly have enough enemies that would have sold you out to a vampire," drawled Maris.

"Maybe not outright selling me," Ranma sighed out, arms crossed behind his head. "But enough of them to try almost anything to get me to leave or disappear."

"So there is a strong possibility that there is a human in Nerima that had opened a portal, allowing other creatures from the Netherworld in," Dozo concluded, puffing on his pipe.

"So are you going to send us to Nerima or not?" Maris asked, bored with the round about conversation.

"You're the only team I have left to send," sighed Dozo, putting his pipe down. "Even though Suzuko gave you a warning, there really isn't any team that could handle a job to close a portal."

"Then how soon do we leave?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well, normally I'd say in the morning, but," the chief trailed off, looking over at Ranma. "That would be rather difficult with your extra team member."

"You mean you'll let him stay with us?" piped Angela. "I would have thought the Order would want to keep a close eye on him."

"If he were only 'just' a vampire, and not another elemental too. And we have Suzuko's word that he'll be needed," Dozo explained. "My higher ups believe that it would be better to treat him like the other elementals, like Suzuko and Yuta."

"Yuta?" queried Ryu, unfamiliar with the name.

"The water elemental," Yuzuru explained. "Like Suzuko, he helps out with the Order without really being a part of it."

"In any case," Dozo continued. "You should leave tomorrow. That portal cannot be left open for any extended amount of time."

As Yuzuru finished gathering the rest of the essential orders and details from Dozo, Ranma felt a swelling of mixed emotions in the pit of his stomach. He was happy that he finally was able to go back home, but worried what would await him when he returned. And a cold fear of what demons could have been lets loose on the small town.

8888888888

Helen's Notes –

Okay, I know its not very long for the amount of time that I took in writing it. But since we're finally going back to Nerima I'll be on a roll for a while. Heh. Though I have been paying more attention to my original stuff then anything, but I'll try and set time aside for dear ol' Ranma. ^.^


	11. Ch11: Nerima

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 11 : Nerima

Ranma's stomach turned itself into a squirming mess of nervousness as he looked across the open landscape of what once use to be a peaceful town. Clouds blotted out the night sky, buildings looked broken down and abandoned, any greenery had rotted away leaving a horrible mess. Though he had only lived here for about a year, he had come to call this place home and it pained him to see it in such condition.

"What a dump," Maris groaned, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she looked down at the streets. "Looks like most of the town's people left, so I wonder if any are here to be saved?"

"Nonetheless," Yuzuru cut in. "We have to find and close that portal. So lets get this job done quickly so that the town can recover." He turned to lean into the team's van, pulling out his trusty bow and strapped it to his shoulders. He pulled out a long case and tossed it to Ranma, who caught it easily.

"What's this?" Ranma asked, look at the case.

"From what Ryu has told me, you fight only hand to hand," Yuzuru stated simply. "Alone, that wont be very effective against any demons we may cross. Use that sword when fighting." 

"Sword?" Ranma queried as he opened the case, revealing a katana's handle. "I don't fight with weapons," he grumbled, a scowl deeply set in his face.

"You will if you're wanting to save this place," Maris snapped at him, her arms crossed as she glared at him. "What do you plan to do? Beat the monsters then ask them nicely to leave? Get real."

"Enough Maris," Angela chided as she stepped out of the van. "You agreed that you wouldn't argue any more."

"Fine, fine," mumbled the red head. "But lets get going already, I don't want to stay here to long."

The team abandoned the van at the edge of town, carrying needed supplies with them as they walked down the empty streets of Nerima. They followed the river that cut through the town, the fence that use to line the side walk had become rusted and bent in various places. Flashbacks raced in Ranma's mind, remembering when he and Akane would race to school along this fence.

"That's surprising," muttered Ryu, who walked beside Ranma. He had a look of concern as he kept a sharp eye on the empty street behind them.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"There is suppose to be monsters right? I mean, I'm not complaining but usually when a portal tears, the place is flooded with lower level demons and such," the other teen said sternly.

"He's right," Yuzuru responded, cutting in to their conversation. "This calmness makes me think that there is something bigger going on then a mere tear in the portal."

"Bigger?" Ranma queried. "Like what?"

"Who knows," sighed Yuzuru, shifting his heavy quiver on his back. "Perhaps a take over? If the portal opens where one of the Netherworld's Lords can access it, they could send an army."

A sudden explosion lit up the dark town, pillows of smoke with fire could be seen rising from across town.

"There's some noise!" shouted Maris, almost gleefully. "Let's get to work!" The red head began to sprint forwards, pulling out her gun as she went.

"Always heads first," grumbled an irritated Yuzuru who followed her.

The sound of fighting could be heard as the team got closer to the still rising smoke. A loud roar and an occasional crunching sound would reverberate through the empty streets. Another small series of explosions were set off, bright lights flashing like fireworks.

"Happosai Fire!" yelled a loud voice as another loud explosion went off.

A large wall of smoke filled the streets, impairing the team's vision. Sounds of thundering feet echoed through the smoke. Suddenly a fairly large demon came charging through the smoky wall, catching the team by surprise. The monster was the size of a large truck, but resembled a red bull, sharp teeth could be seen lining its maw as it bellowed in rage from the smoke and fire.

"Come back here you!" yelled the voice again as another bomb went off, shortly behind the fleeing monster. "Hey what do we have here?" came a cheery mumble as a sudden shriek was heard.

"Happosai..." Ranma mumbled in agitation as he covered his face from the smoke.

Placing a firm hand on the wind stone, that still hung from his neck, Ranma tried to will the wind to wipe away the harmful smoke. It took a long moment before Ranma had his desired result, since he still wasn't familiar with how to use the soul stone.

As the smoke cleared, Ranma spotted the elder martial artist, clinging his grubby little hands onto Angela's white dress.

"Well hello there missy," Happosai cooed, smiling happily up at the Sister. "I haven't seen you around here before. Wanna hang out with me?"

"Ah...eh, sorry sir, but could you let go?" Angela asked meekly, trying to be polite to the elder.

"Oh but missy! We just met!" Happosai whined, his eyes seeming to grow large with wet tears. "You're not going to leave a poor defenseless old man here alone are you?"

"Defenseless my foot!" shouted Ranma as he snatched the elder off of Angela's dress by the back of his shirt. "You haven't changed one bit you old man!"

"What the? Who's got me?" Happosai snarled, trying to look around. "Oh! Ranma my boy! So nice to see you!" the elder chirped happily, any anger that was there seemingly dissipated.

"It figures the first thing I see when I get back is you being your lecherous self," grumbled Ranma, still gripping on to the back of Happosai's shirt.

"So you know this man?" Angela asked, straightening her skirt.

"You could say that," mumbled Ranma.

"Sir, why are you still here in the town?" Yuzuru asked, drawing Happosai's attention to him. "Most of the townspeople have left already."

"I'm not scared of any demons," the elder huffed. "I can take them on easily. You saw it right, Ranma? My Happosai fire really does them in!"

"Yeah, and much of the city block too," mumbled Maris as she looked at the fire damage to the nearby houses that lined the street.

"Its not like the people are there, so what does it matter?" Happosai responded.

"Because I'm sure that when the people return, they'd like to return to an intact home," Angela chided.

"Still doesn't explain why you're still here," Ranma asked sternly.

"Huh? Why else not?" Happosai queried. "This is home, right?" The question took Ranma by surprise, he'd never really considered that the old pervert would see Nerima as his home. But he also couldn't see Happosai defending it for anything less then a selfish reason.

"Is it just you then?" Ryu piped up. "So you're the last that's left of this town?"

"Oh heavens no," Happosai chuckled. "There are others besides me here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma asked, a sense of dread crawled up his spine, knowing who else might have stayed.

"Why everyone's at the Tendo Dojo of course!" Happosai chirped.

_Well of course no one would have left!_ Ranma scolded himself as finally let go of Happosai. Though he couldn't discern who might have actually stayed. Just his family and the Tendos? Or did the Amazons stay too? In any case, it was going to be a difficult meeting for Ranma.

"So anyways," Happosai spoke up, breaking Ranma's thoughts. "Where have you been anyways? I find it strange that you disappear for almost two months with out even a single word." The elder, drew out his long pipe, busying himself trying to light it.

"Um, it's a long story," he said, trying to divert anything that may lead to mentioning his new 'condition'. Though Ranma could tell that Happosai was asking seriously, all joking aside. The teen always felt unnerved when the elder became serious.

"Hmm," is all Happosai said before he drew in a deep breath from the pipe. Slowly exhaling it while he gave Ranma a hard glare. "Don't think me a fool boy," he said sharply. "Don't you think I have a bit of an understanding of what's going on?"

"You do?" Ranma asked, a little bit surprised.

"Then tell us what you know," Yuzuru cut in, drawing Happosai's attention. "We are from the Order, we need to close the portal from the Netherworld."

"Hmm, from the Order huh?" Happosai mumbled, drawing another breath of smoke. "That super factious religious group has their nose into this? What's the world coming to when it has to depend on church lackeys to save it."

"Excuse me?" snapped Maris, growing angry at the old man.

"Sorry, nothing against you I assure you," Happosai replied casually. "The Order's methods are not as 'holier then thou' as one would hope. At least not all the time."

"What do you know about the Order?" Ranma asked, curious of what Happosai might know.

"I've dealt with them on occasion. Sometimes even helped out," he drew another breath of smoke. "But like all religious based organizations, its sometimes not always about the good of all. I've seen them use people to the extent of break them."

"That's enough out of you!" Maris chided. "I wont stand for any more of this crap about the Order!"

"Enough Maris," Yuzuru scolded her, stepping in between her and the elder. "I know how you feel about the Order, but what he says isn't completely off either."

"Yuzuru!" Maris gasped, surprised.

"Should we really be discussing this here?" Angela piped in.

"The Sister is right," Ryu said. "All of this shouting may draw in more monsters. Not that we couldn't handle them. But isn't best to leave arguments for later?"

"Fine," Maris huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from the group.

"I also agree with the missy," Happosai replied, tapping out the remaining hot ash from his pipe onto the ground. "We can head to the dojo, and that way, Ranma can tell everybody what he's been up to for the last two months. Hmm?" Happosai threw a cheeky smile at Ranma before he started to walk down the street.

8888888888

"So any ideas of what you're going to say?" Ryu whispered to Ranma, who merely shrugged his shoulders. They were still walking through the empty streets of Nerima, following a skipping Happosai.

The team knew of Ranma's desire to keep his new vamperic nature a secret from his friends and family, which is why they kept quiet when Happosai pressured them. Ranma was grateful to them, he wasn't sure how the others would react. Though he could sense that Happosai had a feeling that something was off. Otherwise, the question wouldn't have been asked.

"In any case," Ryu continued. "When was the last time you actually fed?" Ranma gave Ryu a sharp look, then quickly looking forward to look at Happosai. Though the two were far enough away from the skipping old man, Ranma wouldn't put it past him to over hear any conversation.

"Before we left the Tokyo branch," Ranma mumbled softly, just enough for Ryu to hear.

"Really? I don't remember," Ryu queried, looking up at the night sky, trying to think back.

"It was only a little though," Ranma sighed, not like thinking about his 'eating' habits. "From one of the donor bags."

"Hmm," Ryu responded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Also, just to let you know," the teen whispered again. "Yuzuru doesn't plan on sticking around these people." 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He only had a short time to tell me, but the plan is to get these people to leave as quickly as possible. We can't protect them at the same time we're trying to seal the portal," Ryu explained the best he could in the hushed voice.

Ranma felt a little relieved that the hunters' plan was to try and remove his family and friends. The last thing Ranma needed was to see any of them get hurt. But he also knew the frustration that will follow of trying to get them to leave. So he still had to prepare himself with the possibility of revealing his 'secret' to them.

Suddenly, a large explosion set off in the distance. Ranma looked to Happosai, who still stood in front of the group. The elder had a serious look to his face as he looked back to Ranma.

"That's near the Tendo Dojo..." Ranma realized as a sudden chill went down his spine.

8888888888

Helen's Notes –

Okay, yeah. Its been awhile, ne?

Sorry for such a long delay for a 'not to active' chapter. But I've been on other projects that have required my attention.

Like reading books. I like books. Other people's books. Takes out all the work for me. Heh

But seriously, I hope to still continue this. Its just getting to the good part. The meat of the story, if you will.

Please check out my live journal if you have any worry of what I've gotten my self into. I post all my current story status there. Even the ones I haven't written up yet. Heh

Had to repost this. Didn't know why I replaced Yuzuru with Yuta. Completely different characters! I hope I didn't cause much confusion.

Updated for gsteemso who pointed out a single word misuse, changed it to right word. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me for this novice fiction.


	12. Ch12: Fighting Chance

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 12: Fighting Chance

Akane pushed herself up from the broken concrete, gritting her teeth as she wearily looked up at the monster that was savagely attacking her home. This one appeared to be more human then most of the beasts that routinely rampaged through Nerima, if only because it was able and willing to threaten and toy with its 'prey'.

The monster laughed, its wolfish grin spread wide over a blue face. Akane struggled not to cry. She won't cry. She couldn't cry. It was her job as a martial artist to defeat such monsters.

But she was just too weak.

"What's wrong?" the monster jeered, looking around. "Am I too strong for you?"

Not only Akane, but the whole of Nerima's fighting force had been thrown about. From what Akane could see, Shampoo was almost to her feet, but Ukyou was still on the ground, knocked unconscious. She wasn't able to spot Ryoga or Mousse, and feared that they may have been buried underneath the rubble of the building.

"You!" shouted Shampoo as she suddenly charged, her bonbori readied to strike. The monster only smirked, and struck the ground in front of him. A powerful explosion erupted from underneath Shampoo, throwing her backwards on the ground.

"Shampoo!" Akane cried, worriedly. But the Amazon could only groan in response, her head bleeding slightly from the impact.

"Pity," the monster drawled, his smile replaced with a bored grimace. "I guess I should have just sent a normal solider, this is going stale rather quickly."

"Just who are you?" shouted Akane, glaring at the wolfish monster.

"At least you are still kicking, missy," the monster growled with a feral smile. "So, you want to know who I am?" he asked mockingly as he made his way to her.

Akane tried to back away from the on-coming monster, but she couldn't gather her footing. She had seriously twisted her left ankle during a fall, and now it was a struggle just to move.

"I am the great general of Lord Bail," the wolf-man announced, giving his call a theatrical sound, as if he were trying to impress those around him. He caught up to Akane, snatching her up by her right arm, a snarl playing on his fanged lips. "When you ask someone a question, you should stick around to hear the answer, miss."

"Let go!" she cried, struggling in his grasp she brought up a powerful kick with her knee in the wolf-man's side, actually causing him to grunt from the impact. But he didn't let go, and only gripped her harder, his claws digging in her skin.

"A feisty little one," he snarled. "Maybe I should take you to my lord? I'm sure you'd be a tasty treat for him."

"Let go of Akane!" came a loud shout.

Turning, the monster barely dodged a flying Ryoga, who managed to connect his fist with the ground, blasting open the rock underneath.

"Ha! Here's one still able to fight!" gaffed the wolf-man, as he still held on to Akane's arm, intent on using her as a shield.

Ryoga gritted his teeth, trying to think of a good plan. He feared that if he attacked rashly, he would also hurt Akane in the process. So using his Shishi Hokoudan was out of the question, and the Bakusai Tenketsu was only good to break the ground around him.

"What's wrong?" jeered Ryoga, trying to look serious. "Hiding behind a girl?" It was the only thing he could think of as an attempt to get Akane out of harms way. A huge gamble.

"Ah, yes. How rude of me," the wolf-man sneered. With a mighty swing, he threw Akane to Ryoga, surprising the boy who barely managed to catch her.

"Akane?" Ryoga gasped as he held her, Akane's eyes wide with surprise.

"Look out!" she shouted, pushing Ryoga backwards. They just barely missed the sharp claws of the wolf-man raking through the air.

"Ah, missed," the wolf-man growled through a toothy smirk.

"Go, Akane, just get out of here," Ryoga said as he pushed Akane behind him.

"But," she started, but was broken off by another push, missing the claws again.

Taking a moment, Ryoga threw a heavy right punch, aiming for the monster's face. But the wolf-man dodged to the left, taking the chance to get a clawed grip around Ryoga's exposed neck.

"You have some talent," the wolf-man cooed mockingly. "But I am a bit faster than a mere human like you."

"Let go!" Ryoga shouted as he swung his left arm over the wolf-man's own, successfully breaking the grip on his neck. He then quickly shed his belt, straightening it with his chi. Ryoga slashed at the monster, making a surprising blow across its chest.

"I wasn't expecting that," it huffed. With one claw he gripped his chest, the sharpened belt only doing minor damage. The other claw went to his mouth, licking off a small bit of blood that he drew from Ryoga's neck. "Hmmm, you smell familiar," it growled out.

"What?" queried Ryoga, taking the chance to secure Akane behind him. He held the charged belt in front of him like a sword; he took a bandana and readied to throw it. "Sorry but I don't think we've met."

"No, I said it wrong," the wolf glared at him. "I should have said, 'you have a familiar scent on you' instead."

"That still doesn't make any sense." Not wasting any more time, Ryoga tossed the chi infused bandana, watching it make a sharp beeline towards the wolf-man. The blue skinned creature simply dodged, marveling at how the piece of cloth had cut so deeply into the concrete behind him.

Ryoga took the chance of distraction and rushed at the monster, his belt drawn like a sword. A powerful thrust cut cleanly through the wolf-man's armored chest, cutting it deep enough to draw blood. The wolf-man took the initiative to wrap an arm around Ryoga, locking him in a thick head lock.

"Yes, this is the scent," the wolf-man growled as he sniffed at the back of Ryoga's neck. "So tell me, did it hurt when the fledging bit you?"

"What?" Ryoga gasped as he stiffened in surprise. "You were of the guards there weren't you?" he asked, knowing that the wolf-man was talking about Ranma.

"Heh, you can call me Lo'pin," the wolf snarled. "I had worked for the lord of that castle. You must be the one that got away."

A heavy rock suddenly hit Lo'pin on the back of the head. Though he growled in agitation, the wolf-man didn't seem fazed as he turned to look behind him. Akane stood there, holding a few more stones.

"You had better let him go," she warned, raising her head to throw another rock.

"What a nuisance," Lo'pin grumbled, as he started to walk towards her, drawing Ryoga behind him.

"Akane!" Ryoga shouted, trying to struggle against the wolf's grip. Even with his abnormal strength, he still couldn't pull away. "Get away!"

Just as Akane threw another rock, Lo'pin snatched her arm. His claws digging into the previously wounded skin, causing her to gasp in pain. Using her free arm, she punched the wolf-man in the face with the hard stone she still gripped.

"Urgh, you are a feisty one," Lo'pin snarled.

"I'll never forgive you!" she cried as she tried to hit him again. Though Lo'pin was quicker, bringing his sharp knee into her stomach, forcing the fair out of her lungs.

"Forgive me? You think I really care?" the wolf-man jeered, moving his claw from her arm to her short hair, pulling on it roughly. "This is just one small town that will soon be a simple notch on our belts."

"Ranma was right, you were planning something!" Ryoga cried, as he successfully managed to elbow Lo'pin in the side, but to little effect. The wolf-man growled in annoyance and tightened his grip on Ryoga's neck.

"And just where is he, huh?" Lo'pin snarled. "I bet you've seen him since the castle fell! Tell me right now or I'll break this girl's skull." To make a point, Lo'pin's claw wrapped around Akane's head. As he began to squeeze, Akane started to cry as she tried to flail her uninjured arm to hit the wolf-man.

"I don't know where he is!" Ryoga shouted, desperate. "The last I saw of him is when he led me out of that fortress! I swear!"

"You're a liar!" the wolf growled, squeezing harder. "There is no way he could have left the castle while Lord D'aray was still alive."

"You mean that guy's dead?" Ryoga queried, only causing Lo'pin to growl louder.

"Don't toy with me," the wolf-man growled. The arm around Ryoga's neck tightened, making it harder to breathe.

An arrow flew by Lo'pin's face, causing a thin cut to bleed on his right cheek. Looking up, the wolf-man noticed a young man, bow sting still humming. The bowman readied another arrow and wasted no time in launching it.

Lo'pin had to drop Ryoga and Akane to successfully dodge the second arrow, jumping back about two feet. Ryoga coughed, relieved to be able to breathe easier. He quickly turned to check on Akane, who held her head in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He moved to put a hand on her shoulder, though was surprised when she slapped it away, giving him an angry look.

"You lied to me!" she cried as she tried to sit up, also trying to resist the urge to punch him. "You said you hadn't seen Ranma!"

"What?" Ryoga stuttered, too shocked at Akane's sudden anger towards him. Before he could say anything, the bowman rushed up to the two teens, standing between them and the growling wolf-man.

"Get her out of here," the young man said.

"Oh! Its you!" Ryoga gasped, recognizing Yuzuru. The young man spared Ryoga a glance, not wanting to take his eyes off the monster.

"I guess you have bad luck with monsters huh?" Yuzuru responded jokingly as he readied another arrow. "Back-up is on the way, can you help by taking care of your friends?"

Ryoga took a quick look around him, glancing at the still bodies of his knocked out companions. The only obstacle was the wolf-man, so it shouldn't be too hard to gather every one up.

"So, you're of the hunters that took the castle?" called Lo'pin, a smug look on his face showing that he was not worried about the arriving help. "Maybe you could tell me where the fledgling went?"

"What would a wolf want with him?" Yuzuru spit out, agitated. A nagging gut feeling told Yuzuru that even though the vampire Lord D'aray was dead, others would come calling for the young vampire. And that meant only more trouble.

"You shouldn't act so stupid, human," Lo'pin sneered. "We all know how valuable he is. I'm sure members of your Order have already seen the great potential in having him."

Gritting his teeth, Yuzuru let loose his arrow. Though he knew Lo'pin would dodge easily, he took the time to pull out his earth soul-stone, wrapping its cord securely around his arm. And in one swift motion, Yuzuru fisted the ground, causing a shock wave through the concrete.

A burst of hard stone shot up in front of the wolf-man, still too stunned to react accordingly. Before Lo'pin could prepare himself, another stone shot out of the ground, this time with a sharp point. He successfully dodged it, but almost backed up to another one, flying outwards behind him.

Ryoga and Akane watched in amazement. Yuzuru was using his earth magic to keep the wolf-man on constant guard and never allowing him to stand still.

"So this is the power of an elemental?" murmured Ryoga, fascinated by the display of power.

Akane turned to Ryoga, curious as to what he meant. But he held a serious face that she never really seen before and decided not to ask for him to elaborate.

In truth, Ryoga was a bit intimidated. Ranma had asked him to try and find away to counter the power of a soul stone. But watching Yuzuru easily wielding its power, throwing large boulders to springing up large spikes up from the ground, made Ryoga doubt that there really was a way to counter such magic.

Meanwhile, Lo'pin had finally managed to regain his footing and was squaring off against Yuzuru.

"I'm actually glad you arrived," growled Lo'pin in a voice that dripped with primal excitement. "I was tiring of these...children."

"It looks to me like these 'children' had you chasing your tail pretty good," Yuzuru quipped.

Lo'pin's throat emitted a low growl that could have meant either anger or amusement. "I let these fools live in the belief that they would tell me the location of the boy I seek. If nothing else, I had hoped to make enough noise to draw his attention. I couldn't have done that if I had killed them all in the first five minutes."

"Five minutes, huh?" Yuzuru asked. "Well, let's see if you make it that long against me." Yuzuru gripped his soul-stone until it glowed a fierce amber light.

_I really hope it doesn't take that long, _Yuzuru thought with a touch of desperation.

Those who were still awake could feel the very ground beneath them react to the ancient magic. The earth seemed to heat up, and a current could be felt running beneath the surface. It was almost as if the ground had come alive as living flesh, ready and willing to respond to its master's command.

Lo'pin, unwilling to allow his adversary time to prepare some fantastic new attack, charged with all the fury of a rabid dog.

Surprisingly, Yuzuru just stood in place, as if he didn't care. Lo'pin grabbed the man by the throat and tried to lift him off the ground with savage force.

But Yuzuru did not move a single inch.

Lo'pin grumbled in confusion. He quickly jumped back out of range, his attack having failed, and tried to come at this problem from a different angle.

"You'll never have the strength to move me," Yuzuru smirked. "You're a hundred years to early."

The goading worked, and Lo'pin charged again. This time, he wrapped his arms around the body of his prey, and tried to lift him off the ground by bending himself over backwards.

"That won't work, either," Yuzuru remarked. "But thanks for getting into position for me."

"Hurm!" Lo'pin growled.

Suddenly, Yuzuru's stone flared up again. The earth began to shake and rumble around the two.

"Oh, god!" Ryoga shouted. "He's going to take them both out! He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"Don't do it!" hollered Akane.

Lo'pin shouted with rage.

"God, you guys are dramatic," called out Yuzuru, cutting through the tension. "Just get back."

Immediately, a shower of stone rained up in a circle around where Yuzuru and Lo'pin stood, locked in their embrace, forming an impenetrable wall of earth, separating the pair from the others.

"What! A cage?" asked Lo'pin.

"No. An arena," Yuzuru answered. "You have a bad habit of grabbing helpless people and using them as shields. Let's see how well you can do on your own."

Lo'pin snarled with disgust. "All I have to do is squeeze, and I will shatter your puny human body!"

"You can't even lift me off the ground, so what makes you think you can crush me? As long as I remain connected to the Earth, I can't be moved or broken. But even so, I'm getting tired of the way you smell, so I think we should break this little love-in up."

Lo'pin recognized the ground shifting under his feet just in time to release his hold on Yuzuru and leap out of the way of several more spikes that shot out of the ground, each coming within an inch of Yuzuru's skin.

"You and your witchcraft!" Lo'pin spat. "Fight me!"

"Do you even know what a fight is?" Yuzuru asked. "Fighters use whatever skills they have at their disposal. And it just so happens that, for me, any earth you stand on is my weapon!"

Lo'pin felt the ground shift again, but this time nothing rose up to strike at him. Instead, his feet sank rapidly into the ground. When he was caught up to his knees in quicksand, the ground solidified again, trapping the wolf-man in place.

_This is going to be some trick,_ Yuzuru thought as his felt his muscles beginning to lock up.

Lo'pin howled in savage fury as he tried to free himself. But to no avail.

"I'm sorry," Yuzuru stated. "But this is going to hurt." _Both of us_.

As his stone began to glow again, a column of earth emerged under Yuzuru's feet, carrying him high into the sky for safety.

Then, the pillars of rock that had formed their arena began to shake themselves loose from the earth that supported them.

Lo'pin's eyes widened in fear as each and every stone began a slow and painful descent as they all toppled down on top of the monster.

The thunderous sound reverberated for miles, and the earth shook so much that a few people thought they were going to be sea-sick.

Ryoga and Akane gaped in bewildered awe at the spectacle. Yuzuru stood atop the tall column, glaring down at the devastation he had just brought about, like some vengeful god of old.

Slowly, the column began to sink into the earth and Yuzuru stood on the ground, level with the rest of the mortals.

As Yuzuru turned and walked over to the others, Ryoga could see that he now appeared less as a god and more as a man who was on the brink of exhaustion. He was sweating profusely, and he looked as if he had lost ten pounds during the fight.

"That takes... a lot out of me," Yuzuru said when he reached Ryoga and Akane. "Are you both okay?"

They both just stared at him some more.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

Akane quickly regained her composure, and blurted out, "Ranma! Where is Ranma! You know where he is, don't you?"

Ryoga tapped Akane on the shoulder. "I think the proper words are 'Thank you.'"

"Oh, right. Sorry," said Akane, embarrassed. "Thank you."

"It's okay," Yuzuru chuckled. "I don't do this kind of work for the thanks. Ranma is fine. He's with our..." Yuzuru trailed off as if something had caught his attention. "Oh, no!"

He quickly knocked Ryoga and Akane to the ground and equipped his bow and arrow, aiming at the pile of rubble that had once been Lo'pin. The top layer of stones exploded, and the wolf-man stumbled out of the wreckage. He was wobbling and appeared to be having trouble seeing out of both eyes.

But he was definitely still alive.

Yuzuru sighed as he saw that this battle was far from over. His keen eyes could tell that not only was his opponent quickly regaining his balance, but his wounds were actually closing up. He was healing, and fast.

"Freaking werewolves..." Yuzuru muttered.

_I'm going to have to finish this in one shot,_ he thought. _But do I have enough strength left for 'that' move?_

Even the dust around Yuzuru's feet began to flee as the archer began to charge 'that' move.

Through the use of friction, Yuzuru had the ability to build up enough static electricity to release a devastating shock attack. The bearer of the Earth Soul-Stone should have been able to deliver it as a free-standing bolt of lighting, but for some reason Yuzuru had never been able to master that technique. The best he could manage was to charge up his arrow with the energy, and release it that way.

The quality of the air changed as the ionic energy began to build in and around the two warriors.

Lo'pin's fur began to bristle, but whether from the static or from anger, it was impossible to tell.

A fierce looking electrical storm surrounded Yuzuru's body as he prepared to deliver his finishing blow.

Suddenly, the proud archer fell to his knees and collapsed. He muttered something about "Used up... too much," before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Lo'pin started to snicker with amusement. The snicker turned into a coarse chuckle, which evolved into a full throaty laugh that carried into the night.

Taking a moment to gather his strength, the beast shuffled over to his weakened prey and prepared to tear the man's head off.

8888888888

Helen's Notes

Yeah, this took a while. I've been in a rut lately when it comes to writing. Meh, I guess it's the self-esteem issue again. Let's hope I don't go back and rearrange stuff again. That may take awhile.

Well, I put Ranma back in Nerima. So now what? Hmmmm...

Thanks to my bf for helping out with the big fight scene. :)


	13. Ch13: Rage

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 13: Rage

Yuzuru, exhausted, could only grit his teeth as he gasped for breath. All of his energy had been used up during that hectic fight, and now he was paying the price for it. He was disappointed that even with all the damage that he had inflicted upon to the wolf-man, Lo'pin's accelerated healing made it seem as if Yuzuru barely scratched him.

Lo'pin edged closer to the fallen hunter.

Just then, the wolf-man felt an enormous pressure on his back that pushed him to the ground. Several fiery attacks came out of nowhere and drove the beast back several feet. When Lo'pin finally regained his footing, he realized he stood before a tiny old man.

"Happosai..." Akane stuttered, her relief to see the elder shining through.

"What is this?" snarled Lo'pin, glaring at Happosai. "Is this a joke? Is there no one left here that they send in the elderly?"

"I can hold my own against a dog like you," Happosai replied, taking a minute to puff on his pipe.

Lo'pin took this as an insult; _the elder is so sure of himself that he puffs his pipe without worry?_

Happosai let out a long sigh, the smoke he drew from the pipe coming out in a thin line. He then let out a loud yawn. "Are we going to fight are just look at each other?" groaning, his wrinkled face plastered with boredom.

Lo'pin could take no more, and so he charged, claws drawn to grab the elder. The wolf-man made a swipe but caught only air. In surprise he looked around and yelped when a sudden burning sensation lit up his neck.

Enraged, Lo'pin swung a claw backwards. Though he missed Happosai, Lo'pin managed to snatch away the hot pipe that was used to burn him.

"Hey! That's mine!" cried Happosai, when Lo'pin broke the pipe in two.

"You're gonna get it," growled the wolf, his blue fur bristling.

As Lo'pin edged closer again, a gun shot went off, the bullet flying over his head. Turning he spotted two women, the one with the gun aimed for another shot while the one in white rushed to the fallen earth-warrior.

"You're late," chided Yuzuru as Angela made her way over. He was relieved to see the rest of his team, but wondered how much help they'd be against such an enduring creature.

"It is not our fault that you rushed off so quickly," Angela replied, checking him for any big wounds. "You've done it again haven't you? The earth magic?"

"Yeah, it looked like the only thing I could do," he replied, a faint smile lighting up his tired face.

"You're going to wear yourself out so bad one day that it will kill you," she chided, a soft scowl on her face. Yuzuru could only chuckle, not wanting to talk more about it.

Angela sighed as she began calling on her own magic, directing it towards Yuzuru's broken form. Things were spiraling out of control. Yuzuru had called upon his strongest earth-magic and still hadn't been able to put this creature down. How was that possible? Wasn't he just a guardsman for a much more powerful monster? A vampire, whom they had put down rather easily?

Speaking of vampires, she wondered where Ranma was at the moment. Angela had considered raising a barrier around the wolf-man in order to restrain him, but that would take all her concentration. And she didn't want to have her hands full in case Ranma did show up, and got a whiff of all this blood on the field. Then there would be two monsters to deal with.

Lo'pin growled soundly. He was starting to feel strained, and the new arrivals worried him, though he could tell that the nun was not a fighter, but a healer. And she was healing the power-house magic user. Gritting his sharp teeth, he took note of the woman with the gun, and the old man. Lo'pin knew that he should end this quickly.

With a loud yell, the wolf-man lunged at Maris, swinging a sharp clawed hand. He pounded into the concrete right where Maris stood. The red head managed to jump back but got caught in a back lash of energy that erupted from the ground.

"Oh, I didn't like how that tasted at all," Maris quipped as she tried to restore her balance.

But Lo'pin refused to give her any room to breathe. He leaped forward to press his advantage. The next thing he knew, he was upside down staring at his own tail.

It was the old man again. He stood to the side, giggling with delight at his own antics.

"Nice work old guy!" Maris called out.

"Why thank you. It's a delight to meet someone who appreciates fine work. Speaking of which…." Happosai muttered as he helped himself to several pats on Maris's bottom.

The next thing he knew, he was upside down staring at his own tailbone.

"Hands off, you old fart!" Maris hollered.

"Hmm, guess I was wrong about you. You're just like all the others," Happosai sniffed as he picked himself off the ground. "Hey, where did the doggy-thing go?"

Maris looked to where the old man had deposited Lo'pin. The wolf-man was gone.

8888888888

Enough was enough, Lo'pin decided as he hurried away. Though he knew he could probably take the woman and tiny elder, had he not had the time limit of the earth user regaining strength.

Lo'pin looked back over his shoulder, a pleased grin spread over his toothy face as he took note that the two were not following him. He had really given them the slip huh?

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of the wolf-man as he blindly ran into something. The force caused Lo'pin to reel in surprise, almost making him fall to the ground.

Snarling, he looked up at what he hit. "You!"

Ranma's eyes grew wide in surprise, shocked that D'aray's commander was in Nerima. He rubbed his shoulder, where the wolf-man knocked into him. Ryu came up next to Ranma, already in a stance to face the snarling wolf-man.

"Lo'pin," Ranma said coolly, locking his gaze with the monster. Ryu gave Ranma a curious glance, mildly curious as to how he knew the wolf-man. "What are you doing here?"

"Should ask you the same thing fledgling," Lo'pin sneered, his cruel smirk returning. "It's surprising that you made friends with the hunters that killed your master, hmm?"

"Mine? You mean your master!" Ranma growled back. His nerves tensed, hating that term from the times that D'aray mocked him with it. "I may have agreed to certain terms but I never acknowledged him as a master."

Lo'pin laughed loudly, breaking Ranma off from his tirade. "Say what you will fledgling, it really doesn't matter any more."

"Ranma," Ryu spoke up. "Just who is this guy?"

"He served D'aray as the commander," Ranma responded, nervous of Lo'pin's continuous laughter.

"I may have served as his commander," Lo'pin interjected, his laughing abruptly stopping. "But like you, Ranma, I never acknowledged him as my master. I serve a higher power than him."

"Huh?" Ranma was stumped, who else but D'aray would Lo'pin serve. Though he had to admit, there weren't many other super powers in the Netherworld that Ranma knew about. But from what he learned from the wolf-man, Lo'pin did not follow the weak. Besides the team of hunters, who else could be stronger than D'aray?

"You've met him once before," Lo'pin sneered. "He was at the party. Heh, the only other vampire there."

A brief image of a blond vampire flashed through Ranma's mind. He remembered meeting him, but it was only through the small quip of an insult. Nothing to make him think the other creature was stronger the D'aray.

"There were two master vampires at that party?" Ryu queried, seemingly irritated. "But we were only informed of one."

"Ah yes well," Lo'pin cut-in, trying to control a sudden spout of laughter. "It wouldn't be prudent of the tipper to give away his own location would it?"

"What?" both Ranma and Ryu gasped.

"Are you saying that the other vampire, Basil or something, turned in one of his own?" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"I've told you before haven't I?" the wolf-man responded. "Vampires are not the brightest when it comes to species preservation. They just don't want the company after oh so many millennia of the buddy system."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ryu snarled openly, irritated by Lo'pin sporadic laughter. "So you were working with the guy that off-ed his buddy. But what are his plans for Nerima? Why are you here? Or just enjoying fresh air from the rip portal?"

"Isn't that kind of a redundant question, Mr. Hunter?" Lo'pin sneered. "What else would us evil, good-for-nothings want with the human world? Why would flesh hungering monsters, like yours truly, desire to conquer the world of 'light'?"

As he talked, in a theatrical manner, the wolf-man began to walk forward to the two teens. His hands waving away the words as he spoke, like a drama teacher lecturing an upstart pupil. Ranma grew tense as the Lo'pin grew closer, all knowing that this would soon turn into a fight.

"Heh heh, to better to eat you with my dear," Lo'pin quoted in a gleeful sneer as he suddenly charged forwards.

Both Ranma and Ryu sprang into action at once.

"I'll hit him high, you hit him low!" Ryu called.

"Oh, sure. Send me down-wind of this mangy thing!" Ranma quipped, trying to keep his spirits up. Although not normally the type to give up before a fight had even started, Ranma couldn't help but feel edgy this time. It had been quite a while since he had allowed himself to feed himself well, and his body wasn't going to just let him forget it, either.

_If only we could end this fast_, Ranma thought, unconsciously reaching for the crystal he carried.

Ryu struck first, unleashing a series of blows that would have demolished a small house. But, tired as he was, Lo'pin was still able to weather the storm and keep his footing.

Ranma saw to that, sweeping at the monster's feet with his leg. He managed to knock Lo'pin down onto one knee, before taking a vicious back-hand to the face. The sting actually caused the teen to gasp in pain. Before he could recover, he felt another blow to the side of his head.

"Ranma, are you alright" Ryu called as he dove between the two combatants.

"I'm fine!" Ranma shouted through his hands, annoyed more at himself for not paying attention.

Ryu gritted his teeth as he launched his next offensive. _Looks like I'm going to have to carry this fight on my own, _Ryu grumbled to himself. Although he knew Ranma was supposedly a great fighter, and that his performance probably had more to do with his current "condition," that information helped little. At the moment, they were in a fight for their lives, and he knew their opponent wasn't going to let up just because Ranma was hungry.

As Ranma watched Ryu battle for both their sakes, he felt a wave of shame and anger rush over him_. It shouldn't matter that I feel bad_, Ranma thought. _Come on, I've been in worse situations than this! I've got to do something!_ Just then, Ranma caught the glint of green light reflecting off his crystal. No, wait. It wasn't reflecting. It was glowing. _Of course, the stone!_

As he continued to fight, Ryu suddenly felt a wave of coolness tickle the sweat on his back. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw Ranma, holding the Wind Stone, powering up an attack.

"Oh, this could go very good or very bad," Ryu mumbled and he dived out of the way.

Lo'pin looked up from his fallen opponent just in time to see the young fledgling attempt at using the wind magic. Lo'pin snickered and stood perfectly still, determined to take this attack head-on.

Ranma released his wind power, and sent twisting daggers of harsh wind at the wolf-man. As the dust settled, Lo'pin still stood, grinning from ear to ear.

"All that did, little boy, was give me a hair cut!"

"Maybe these will help burn the lice out of your fur!" a voice called from above.

Maris soared through the air, and dropped a few of Happosai's bombs on the unstoppable beast.

The sound of the blast was devastating.

Across the field, Happosai had managed to drag Ranma and Ryu clear of the explosion.

"Hmm, you boys didn't do very much, eh?" Happosai asked. "What did you do, just play fetch with him?"

Ranma grounded his teeth in annoyance, "We had 'em!" he retorted back to the elder.

Suddenly, a shape ripped itself clean from the obscured blast-zone, and rushed for Maris. A fur-singed and feral looking Lo'pin grabbed the girl's arm, twisting it with a sickening "SNAP!"

Maris screamed as much with pain as with surprise at the suddenness of the attack. Her arm was clearly broken. She had to fight back a wave of vomit that rose in her throat.

Happosai and Ryu leaped into action, leaving Ranma behind as they charged at the beast.

Ranma starred in shock and awe at the carnage. His friends, his town, torn apart by this freaking monster that just would not die! All while he just stood there and watched.

Everything he had been feeling these past few days built up inside him. His shame at being enslaved. His anger at his jailers. His feelings of helplessness against this stupid creature. His hunger that would not be sated. But most of all, his burning desire to see this freaking monster torn to pieces!

"Krahhhwwwww!" Ranma screamed in a savage rage that forced even the primal beast Lo'pin's fur to rise up on the back of his neck.

Ranma's crystal glowed so powerfully green, it almost turned white. Ranma's eyes focused on his enemy, and suddenly a wicked bolt of shear air erupted towards the wolf-man, severing flesh and bone, tearing Lo'pin's left arm from his torso.

Happosai and Ryu stared in bewildered awe at the magnitude of the accomplishment. This monster had taken everything they could dish out and still stood. But Ranma, without even touching the beast, had dealt more damage than all of them combined.

As Lo'pin reeled in pain, blood began poring from his wound. The wolf-man fell to his knees into a pool of his blood, grasping his limbless shoulder with his remaining arm. Lo'pin's eyes locked on to his opponent, a feral snarl deep with in this throat.

Ranma's sensitive nose picked up the scent of the freshly spilt blood. Because he was already weak with hunger and exhaustion, Ranma's willpower crumbled to his vampire nature.

8888888888

Helen Star's Notes-

Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger of doom!

I'm evil aren't I? I really don't mean to be. Well, maybe a little meanness. Just a little.

So, sorry that this chapter took so long. Really didn't mean to take forever. Its been...what? 3 months? Ick, really sorry.

Life had caught up to me and has smacked me around for a bit.

I already have chapter 14 in the works so it shouldn't take as long. Hopefully. Maybe. Possibly...just don't bet on it. :P


	14. Ch14: Torrential Frenzy

Of Wind And Darkness

Chapter 14: Torrential Frenzy

Torrents of wind raced wildly. Vicious, invisible blades cut the ground, the surrounding buildings, and anything with in path of the building hurricane.

Maris held on tightly to Ryu, who was shielding her from the battering wind. Her broken arm screamed at the closeness, but she ignored the pain. Ryu was shaking his head, probably trying to deny what was happening, Maris supposed.

She took a peek around Ryu's thick arm, seeing the glowing green of the soul stone that hung securely around Ranma's, no, the vampire's neck. Maris took a nervous swallow as she took notice of the brightly red glow of the vampire's frenzied eyes.

"What's going on?" Happosai shouted over the roar of wind, he held his arms over his head to shield himself from the harsh flying debris. "I've never seen Ranma like this!"

Maris could feel Ryu shift uncomfortably. They HAD seen Ranma like this before, though with in the confined walls of D'aray's castle. The only difference now was that Ranma's mind has now been completely lost to the vampire's craving.

As the tempest swirled and raged outside the figure of Ranma, things on the inside weren't looking any better. Ranma felt himself lost in his own head. He had been trying desperately to hold his hunger in check. In fact, it had taken all his of stamina and willpower.

Unfortunately, calling upon the stone's power had tapped all his reserves. It was like trying to stop a moving train with his bare hands, it was coming no matter what he did, and the only question was how long before it ran him over.

The desire for blood was strong within the vampire. And his eyes settled on the most readily available source, the wounded beast Lo'pin. The smell of his blood was overpowering. The fact that it covered practically everything didn't help. The vampire looked at his prey with red hungry eyes, and decided to help himself.

Lo'pin clutched at the stump where his arm had previously resided. He could not believe that the vampire had done this to him, even with the aid of a soul stone. The boy had gained mastery of neither his vamperic nature nor his wind power. So how was it that he could do this thing? If Lo'pin were in a better condition, he might have chuckled. Clearly D'aray had chosen wisely with this one.

The vampire leaped into the air and descended upon his meal. The wolf had very little strength left with which to defend himself. The vampire slammed the beast to the ground and began to feed. Being in a frenzied state, the vampire seemed to ignore all the holes that were already open on his prey's body, and proceeded to tear open several new ones with the help of his fangs.

The sounds the vampire made as he gorged himself on Lo'pin made Maris want to vomit. The fledgling was like a rapid dog, tearing and chewing through matted fur in a savage attempt to find flesh.

After everything Lo'pin had survived tonight, Maris was mildly amazed that he just lay there and allowed himself to be consumed. Perhaps the pain in his arm, coupled with the loss of blood at taken its toll. Maris couldn't help but snicker to herself. An arm for an arm, she thought with a touch of grim satisfaction.

But something had to be done, and soon. It was possible that the vampire might get his full from the beast, and leave them alone. But she didn't think that would be too likely.

Depending on how hungry Ranma had been, he was likely to consume everyone in sight, making himself sick with overeating. It was a common affliction to newer vampires on their first feeding frenzy.

Even though he'd regret it in the morning, Maris and company would still be dead, and that just wouldn't be good enough. She had to act now, while the little monster was distracted. With her good arm, she gripped one of her last grenades.

The vampire nearly gagged. Not on the hair, of which there was a lot, but on the blood itself. It tasted terrible. It was all gamey and coarse. Almost like drinking muddy water. Still, it was life-blood and it eased his pain.

He leaned his head back, and took a moment to consider abandoning the carcass and moving on, when a small rock-like thing landed in his line of vision. He reached out a hand and batted at it like a ball of string.

The object responded by exploding in his face.

"Maris! What did you do?" Ryu hollered as he looked at Maris's good arm.

"Saved our butts, that's what," she responded, pulling back. "We have to do something. We can't just wait around for that thing to finish dinner and decide we'd make a good desert!"

"But, Ranma's not..." Ryu started, torn between options.

"Not what? A ruthless killer. Yeah, you bet your ass he is now. He's an animal, no better than- actually, he's even worse than the Wolf-man now. He's just a mindless beast who just happens to have the power of the gods hanging around his neck! Now quit complaining and get ready for round two!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but I'm not terribly certain I understand what's going on here..." Happosai said. "Why is Ranma acting like a deranged house cat that's gotten into the garbage?"

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Maris asked, slightly awed at the lack of awareness the elder had. "He's a VAMPIRE!"

All of a sudden, Happosai's mind was filled with images of Ranma, in his girl-form, dressed in a sexy gothic costume, complete with little bat wings and a whip. Flashing her fangs.

"Heheheh...teeth nibble..." Happosai muttered.

"Okay, clearly we've lost the old guy," Maris offered. "But now we've got to- oh no!"

The dust raised by the explosion had settled, revealing the vampire, face covered in soot, as he crouched on the ground, preparing to pounce on the crew. His eyes alight with flames.

"Great, all you did was draw his attention to us!" Ryu shouted.

The vampire sprang, flying towards the warriors. Ryu knew it was all up to him since Maris was injured and the old man was drooling in the corner. Pushing Maris behind him, Ryu took charge and leapt at his opponent. He aimed his fist and took a swipe at Ranma's face, only to come up hitting air.

Ranma had crouched down low, practically underneath Ryu. Quicker then Ryu could process his next move, Ranma sprang. His fist connected solidly with Ryu jaw, throwing the teen backwards.

"Shit!" Maris cursed as she grabbed her gun. She knew she only had a few shots left, and with out her other arm, reloading would be impossible. Not even bothering to take aim she fired.

The bullet shot into the vampire's right shoulder, the impact was enough to knock Ranma to the ground. The bullet's blessed-silver seared him, smoke slowly rising from the wound.

Ryu groaned as he sat up from his fall. He took a look over at Ranma, who was hissing and writhing on the ground, grasping his wounded shoulder. He curled up on to his left side, cradling his injury.

_Click_

Ryu turned towards the sound, frantic that Maris would shoot at Ranma again. But the girl stood there, pulling on the trigger, but the gun was empty.

"Crap, I had only one?" Maris asked herself as she glared at her gun.

"At least you didn't miss," Ryu quipped back, making his way over to Ranma, who began to still.

"What are you talking about?" Maris sneered. "Of course I missed, he's still moving." She pointed the empty gun back at Ranma, still clicking the trigger.

Ryu scowled, "Enough. Just put the gun away."

"Fine," Maris sighed out, placing the gun back in the holster. "Could have at least still hit him with it," she mumbled to herself as he sat down on the ground.

"So, uh," Happosai said, leaning slightly closer to peer at Ranma. "Will he be okay?"

"I think," Ryu replied, as he leaned over Ranma, trying to get a good look at him. "Are you awake Ranma?"

"Ow," came the grumbled mumble, Ryu smiled in relief that the frenzy's hold on Ranma seemed to be broken. "Why did you shoot me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Maris sneered.

"I wouldn't be asking if it were!" he snarled back, but then cringed at the pain.

"You don't remember?" Ryu asked, confused. "I know you haven't been a vampire long, but didn't any one ever tell you about frenzying?"

"Frenzy?" Ranma queried. He looked up to Ryu, "Like when you throw blood in the water around sharks?"

"Basically. It's the same for vampires," Ryu responded sullenly.

Ranma's blue eyes widened in surprise, horror etched into his face. "I did? I didn't?" he stammered.

"No you didn't hurt any of us, though you sure can carry a good punch," Ryu joked, rubbing his sore jaw. "And wolfy over there isn't likely to be able to complain much either." Ryu looked over at what remained of Lo'pin. A bloody mess of fur.

Ranma pushed himself up to a sitting position, but quickly had to fight against a strong nauseous feeling, causing him to suddenly sway.

"Easy there," Ryu said, catching him. "I don't think you should move just yet. You're incredibly weak from the wound and most likely hunger, still." 

As soon as Ryu said 'hunger', Ranma's stomach churned. "No, I don't think its hunger," he replied, a pale hand covering his face.

"No?" Ryu queried. "Well I guess you could just be full from gorging yourself on Lo'pin. I would have hoped as much cause of the mess you made."

"Mess?" 

"You're not very perceptive right now are you?" Happosai teased, coming up to sit beside Ranma. "You're covered in that wolf's blood."

Ranma took a minute to look at himself. Lo'pin's dark blood was stained all over, turning Ranma's once-red shirt to an ugly brown. As soon as he realized just how much there was, Ranma could feel it everywhere. Under his nails, the taste stuck to his tongue, and even felt some in his shoes. A sour, bitter smell filled his sensitive nose.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Ranma blanched, closing his eyes as the feeling of nausea sweep through him again.

"You better not vomit that blood up cause you're not getting any more for a while!" Maris shouted, looking alarmed. Ranma only shook his head in response, his face paling to a ghostly white. "Damn wolf's blood is making him sick!"

"Come on," Ryu said, pulling Ranma up to stand. Ranma leaned heavily against Ryu, his injured arm hung to his side while Ryu supported him with the other. "Let's get to the others. Angela has the supply bag with the donor blood. I bet if you drink that you'd feel better."

"I think it's more than the bad blood that's messing with him," Happosai said, looking intently at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Ryu queried. But not even two steps forward and Ranma collapsed to his knees, his energy leaving him. "Ah, Ranma you have to pull yourself together."

"Won't make it," the young vampire mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Sure you will, just got to walk a little ways," encouraged Ryu, who tried to pull Ranma back up to his feet.

"But, the sun," came Ranma's muddled response. He looked up to the lightening sky. Stars were already faded and the moon was setting, golden lines began to appear on the puffy white clouds. Dawn was a mere minutes away, and Ranma could feel waves of exhaustion wash over him, trying to push him into the deep day-sleep.

"Crap," Ryu muttered, quickly looking around. There had to be some sort of covering he could safely put Ranma in. But all the nearby buildings had been smashed or crumbled, providing little shelter to the vampire.

"Let's hurry back to the Tendo Dojo!" Happosai exclaimed. "It's the only place safe enough for him. But we should hurry, we're still across town."

"Right," Ryu said as he then pulled Ranma on to his back, piggyback style. "Let's hurry."

8888888888

Angela looked at the brightening sky with worry. Dawn was approaching fast and there was no sign of the others. She turned to look at Yuzuru, who had begun to pace impatiently. She noted that the boy, Ryoga, also stood near, also looking rather worried at the bright sky.

Akane sat beside the nun, continuing to wipe a cold cloth against Ukyo's forehead. Mousse had just woken up, groaning from time to time, worrying about Shampoo.

"Yuzuru," Ryoga said suddenly, drawing the hunter's attention. "You said Ranma was with your team right?" he asked, this time drawing Akane's attention. But she stayed silent, wanting to hear Yuzuru's response.

"Yeah, he and Ryu were not that far behind us. I'm growing concern," he replied, not looking at the teen.

"Do you think that they ran into that monster?" Akane quipped nervously, drawing their attention to her.

"It's possible," Yuzuru responded sullenly.

"Let's go find them," Ryoga said, stepping forward. "That wolf-beast was pretty strong, so the others might be injured."

"Right," Yuzuru replied curtly. "Angela, can you help this girl take the injured to this dojo?"

"Don't worry about us, just go find them," the nun replied as she stood, brushing off her white dress.

"But I want to go help too," Akane said suddenly, jumping up to join them. She then winced as the pressure to her sprained ankle, causing her to stop.

"It's best if you go ahead back to the dojo, Akane," Ryoga said with a nod.

Akane could only nod back in agreement as the two men took off in a sprint.

8888888888

"So you haven't told them anything?" Yuzuru asked as he and Ryoga dashed along the broken streets. He looked over to the younger teen, squinting his eyes a little due to the beginning sunlight bouncing off the shiny metal of the fence that ran along side the river bed.

"Ranma asked me not to," the bandana boy responded, not looking at the hunter. "And besides...it's not something that one can easily say."

"Right," Yuzuru responded, a grim smile on his face. "Oh that reminds me. I had wanted to yell at you about something, but couldn't necessarily do it in front of the girl, since she didn't know the current predicament of your friend." 

"Huh? Yell at me? What did I do?" Ryoga snipped back, confused.

"The part where you neglected to inform us about Ranma being a vampire when we sent you back through the portal," the hunter responded with a wry smile.

"Ah, yeah. I did kinda forget about it," Ryoga laughed. "Didn't really think about it until after I was well on my way back to Tokyo."

The two's idle banter was interrupted by a loud bellow.

Stopping in their run, they turned to the noise. They now stood in the middle of a four way stop in the road, the fence cornered off on to the right side, the metals chain link slightly broken inwards. The sound of the river rushing below was drowned out by another loud bellow.

Suddenly, charging at them on from the left was a large bull-like monster, its horns lowered ready to spear anything in its path. Its red hide appeared to be alit with hot flames, a black pillow of smoke trailed behind.

"What the-?" Ryoga gasped, dodging the beast. "Where did he come from?"

"That looks like the same monster my team encountered earlier," Yuzuru explained, notching an arrow. "That elder, Happosai, had been fighting it. I'm surprised to see its still running around." He let an arrow go; easily hitting the beast's left back leg.

The beast, seemingly unaffected by Yuzuru's arrow, made an abrupt turn and began pawing at the ground.

"This thing should be easy for you, right?" Ryoga asked smugly. "What with your earth magic and such."

Yuzuru, not looking at Ryoga, made a sudden grimace. "I wish it were that easy. But I don't have the energy to do any more spells. All I have are my arrows."

"What?" Ryoga exclaimed.

The beast bellowed again and charged at the two, its sharp horns seemed to gleam in the coming sunlight. Another of Yuzuru's arrows pierced its right flank as the beast missed the two again. It swung its head sharply to the right, catching Yuzuru's bow, knocking it out of his hands.

"Ah-ha! You showed yourself again I see!" called a shrill voice as a tiny shadow fell upon the flaming monster. Happosai landed a hard kick to its back as he then bounded over to land behind it. "Never fear, Happy is here!" the elder cheered, a large smile on his wrinkled face.

"Aw, you got to be kidding me!" Maris shouted as she came up behind.

Yuzuru was relived to see her, and could spot Ryu and Ranma shortly behind. Though concern over took the relief as he studied them. With Maris, holding a broken arm, Ranma passed out on Ryu's back, and everyone covered in a mess of dirt and blood, it made Yuzuru wonder what had happened.

"We don't have time to fight you, go away!" Maris shouted at the monster, as if it would listen to her. The monster merely bellowed and charged for her.

"Look out!" Ryoga shouted as he ran to push Maris out of the way. The red head fell hard on her right side, jostling her broken arm. "Shishi Hokoudan!" Ryoga shouted, releasing the last of his reserved energy at the beast in a bright blue light.

The blast was just strong enough to break the horns but didn't seem to slow the monster down. It plowed head first in Ryoga, sending him flying backwards into the ground. Barely having enough time to catch his breath, Ryoga quickly rolled out of the way of the beast's stampeding hooves.

"Whoa, talk about close," Ryoga gasped as he managed to sit up, holding his stomach. The bull-monster had continued further past him, reading a charge for the burdened Ryu.

"Oh, great! What did I do?" Ryu asked himself as the beast closed the gap between them.

Ryu shifted Ranma's weight on his back and charged towards the raging bull. Gripping Ranma securely with both hands, Ryu actually head-butted the bull!

The bull-beast stopped, more out of surprise than pain.

"Yeah, how do you like some of your own medicine?" Ryu shouted as he landed beside Ryoga.

"That was amazing!" Ryoga offered.

"Don't be impressed," Ryu said as he handed Ranma off to the other fighter. The young vampire groaned softly, not waking from his deep day slumber. "My head hurts like hell now. Just take care of this one and keep him out of the sun!"

Ryu then turned to launch himself at the bull once more, who had regained enough of his composure to dodge in time. Ryu tried to land a kick next, but that too was rebuffed.

No good, Ryu thought as he tried a few more blows. His vision was starting to blur pretty bad. He decided it was more from exhaustion than his fool-hardy opening attack. Just then, the beast clocked him on the side of the head with the dull side of its horn.

"Head in the game, Ryu," he mumbled to himself.

Ryoga tried desperately to find shelter for Ranma. But there was nothing around that would cast an adequate shadow. He looked over at the bowman and the woman for help. But the bull-fight separated Ryoga from them and any advice they could offer.

The sun was coming up pretty good now, and Ryoga was getting frantic. He could almost smell Ranma's flesh cooking.

"Oh, Ranma. I'm sorry!" he whispered as he threw his own body over the other boy, trying hopelessly to shield him from the burning sun. Ranma, still in the throes of the day sleep, moaned in agony as the rays of the sun took effect. Waifs of smoke and smells of ash surrounded him.

This was terrible, Yuzuru thought. Here they had come so far, expending every last option at their disposal. And it was all going so wrong. If only one of them was at full strength, they could easily take out the weakened beast and get Ranma to safety. But at the rate they were going, Yuzuru was about ready to start praying for a miracle.

Just then, a loud sound, like that of an engine or motor began to rise above all else. Moisture filled the air, and from out of the shallow river, a huge tidal wave erupted, covering them all in its shadow.

To Ryu's weakened eyes, he could swear that the mysterious body of water almost seemed to be directing itself towards the bull monster.

As suddenly as it rose, it then fell in a loud crash.

A cool rush of water overtook them all. Despite the force of the wave, it seem like sweet relief to the weary combatants.

Maris was the first to awaken, finding herself drenched but alive. She looked around to see everyone spread throughout the now empty riverbed.

"What the hell…" she drifted, until her eyes rested on a familiar and welcome sight. "Yuta!" she shouted.

A tall man with tousled dark hair stood on the edge of the river. His piercing eyes landed on Maris and he smiled. In his hand, he clutched a glowing blue stone. The Water Soul Stone.

"Well, looks like I arrived just in time," he remarked, glancing over the broken team.

"Yuta...?" Yuzuru said as he forced himself up.

"Yep. Oh, and I took care of your little problem," Yuta said casually, as he pointed toward the now-drowned bull. "Hope you didn't mind the help," he winked.

"Ranma!" Ryu called as he came to his feet. "Where's Ranma? He was burning from the sun!"

Suddenly, a small squealing noise drew everyone's attention. As they looked, they saw a small black pig jumping up and down. It seemed to be trying to get their attention. The pig continued to holler and squeal, jumping around a figure of a sleeping girl in the torn, blood-stained outfit.

8888888888

Helen Star's Notes –

Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger of doom part 2!

This was a long chapter, no? I was actually writing this when I was supposed to be writing chapter 13. :P

Yeah, I'm bad like that.

But look at it on the bright side. I updated faster, didn't I? Now you don't have to wait almost 4 months for me to update, like the last couple of chapters. So that means I can take a 8month vacation right? Right? No? No? Tah, man. Ya'll are no fun.

Heh, in any case I hope to have chapter 15 started soon. Now that a lot of the fighting is over, we can have story. Yay for story! And I told ya' I wasn't completely getting rid of girl-Ranma. :P

For those you don't know:

Yuta - character borrowed from _**Mermaid Sage (Forest)**_, another work of Rumiko Takahashi. Link has more info.

. 


	15. Ch15: Collective Thoughts

Of Wind And Darkness

Chapter 15 : Collective Thoughts

The house was way too crowded for Nabiki's tastes. She wondered if she should start charging rent for all the 'guests' that had crammed themselves into the dojo. While Nabiki sat idly against the wall, snacking on a bag of chips, she assessed the variety of clowns that took over her house.

She recognized Ryu Kumon from the time he tried to impersonate Ranma, to steal some scroll or something from Aunt Nodoka. Mrs. Saotome currently held no hard feelings against the teen and had even hugged him when his group arrived.

Ryu was sitting next to a young woman. Maris, if Nabiki recalled correctly. The red head had a broken arm in a simple cloth sling and had a sour look on her face. The other young man, Yuzuru, was supposedly their leader in some capacity. He talked with Nabiki's father and Uncle Genma about the current situation of the town.

There were two other strangers that Nabiki didn't recognize. A nun who was currently upstairs treating a much wounded Ranma. And another man who had stayed outside, wanting to survey the area. Or something like that.

"A portal to the Netherworld?" Soun Tendo queried, rubbing his mustache thoughtfully.

"Yes, we were sent here to close it," responded Yuzuru. "Though before things get worse, we need to guide you all out of the city."

"We would have left a long time ago," Genma spoke up, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "But the kids wanted to stay. And we have managed to keep up a good fight for quite a while now."

"Yeah sure," Happosai sneered as he puffed his pipe. "Just wait until another one of those wolf-things come after us. You two weaklings wouldn't be able to put up much of nothing."

"But Master!" the two adults whined.

Nabiki was surprised at how calm Happosai was. Normally the little parasite would be bouncing around, causing no end of trouble. Yet, he sat calmly puffing his pipe, which he seemed to grasp now with a fierce sense of possession, his eyes closed in thought. Perhaps the old man actually knew just how serious the issue was?

"The point of the matter is that we can't just leave," Cologne spoke up as she leaned on her tall cane. "Anything we can do, we will do to help better the situation. So don't except us to run off."

"That's right!" Akane agreed. She stood at the rear entrance to the dojo, holding Pchan tightly in her arms. "This is our home. And we want to do what we can to protect it." 

"What's left to protect other than broken streets and busted homes?" Maris sneered. The red head glared coldly at Akane, who could only glare back as she straightened her back in defiance.

"We can't force you to leave," Yuzuru spoke up, drawing Maris's hot glare. "But we can't protect you here either. In the next battle, we can not worry about whether or not you're safe."

"We understand that," Cologne piped in. "But do not think so little of us. Other than the elder Tendo girls and Mrs. Saotome, we are all fighters here."

Yuzuru let out a long sigh as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. There was no point in arguing with the group. Though they were foolish in their decision to stay, he couldn't help but admire their determination.

8888888888

"I brought you two some tea," Kasumi called softly as she entered into the guest room. Angela and Mousse looked up gratefully at the kind hostess as she kneeled to set the tea tray down.

"Thank you, Miss Kasumi," the nun replied tiredly, as she continued wrapping up the burn wounds along Ranma's arm. She picked up a cup and took a light sip.

"Yes, thank you," Mousse echoed, though not moving to pick up the other cup. He turned back to the sleeping Shampoo to place a fresh cloth over her forehead.

"How is she?" Kasumi asked, looking towards the sleeping Ranma.

Angela sighed, "The bullet in the arm was removed, and the burns aren't that bad." She took another sip. "He- She should be fine once she wakes up."

"Shouldn't you get some rest yourself?" Kasumi wondered, giving the older woman a knowing smile. "You must be tired like the others." 

"Yes, but it's alright," she replied, setting the now-empty cup down. "I wish to finish tending to Ranma first."

"If you insist," Kasumi said, standing up with her tray. "We've prepared a bed for you for when you are ready." After a nod of thanks from Angela, Kasumi left the room.

Angela turned her attention back to the sleeping girl. A very HUMAN, sleeping girl. They were all rather surprised about the sudden transformation. Although Ranma had explained before about the mysterious Jusenkyo curse, with Ryu being a witness to the bizarre tale.

But why did it suddenly activate? According to Ranma, since he became a vampire he had been doused with cold water several times, leading only to a simple change in hair color that Angela herself had seen.

Ranma groaned and shifted in her sleep, causing a cooling cloth to fall from her head. Sighing, Angela took the cloth, freshened it in cool water, then replaced it.

There was no mistake that the strange curse had saved Ranma's life. If it had not activated when it did, he probably would be ash floating down the river by now.

"It's just like him to show up out of no where," mumbled Mousse, who had an agitated look on his face. He had now moved on to Ukyou, removing the dry cloth and refreshing it with a cooled one. "Just what has he been doing? Worrying Shampoo like that."

As he continued to grumble, Angela could only nod silently, not really knowing what to say. The team had decided not to tell Ranma's friends and family about his status as a vampire, only because they were unsure how best to put it. Especially since now he, well she, is currently human.

Mousse's complaints stopped with a loud "Oops," as the water pan suddenly banged against the floor. Angela turned back, surprised to see a now flapping white duck, angrily quacking at the turned over pan.

"Oh boy," the nun muttered. "I'm too tired for this."

8888888888

Nodoka sat quietly just outside the Tendo living room, she stared at the morning dew that glistened off the garden's grass. In her hands she held firmly a small book. Though not normally a snoop, she had found it on top of Ryoga's bag propped open from where he had last read it.

"You look like you're torn between being angry and being sad," called a kind voice. Looking up, Nodoka took notice of the newcomer, Yuta. He had been pacing around the dojo and had now made his way into the garden.

"I'm not sure myself," she replied softly. A sudden blue gleam from his belt caught her eye. "So you have a soul stone?"

"So you do know about them," he chuckled. "Not surprising though, since you have the old journal."

Nodoka gripped the book tighter in agitation. Just who was this man? He just showed up out of nowhere. And only two members of the hunter team actually knew him, so it was obvious that he didn't come with them.

"This book has been passed down through my family," she explained coolly. "Almost six months ago, it had been stolen from me. By a...a..."

"Vampire?" Yuta finished for her. Nodoka could only nod in silence. "I have been aware of their movement for a while now. Especially since they've sent their goons after me as well."

"I can kinda guess at what has happened to my Ranma," Nodoka said quietly. "I saw the wind stone draped around his neck."

"All the stones have partners now," Yuta said sullenly as he looked up into the bright sky. "This could go from bad to worse. Or perhaps better."

"I don't understand."

"It's good that the stones' partners are all of good heart," Yuta explained. "However, all the stones to be in one place at the same time may be what the Darkness is planning."

"All the stones are here?" Nodoka gasped in shock.

"The hunter Yuzuru has the earth stone, so here in this one spot are already three," he said. "And for the fourth one," he took a minute to dig out a pocket watch from hit pants' pocket. "She should be here within the hour. If she lands right, that is."

8888888888

"_Success!"_ Ryoga squealed as he dashed down the hall, his hooves tapping loudly against the wood floor. Having been carried for the last few hours since leaving the river bed, he had waited patiently for Akane to finally put him down. Not that he was really complaining. It was just that there were better things to do then to snuggle up to his love interest.

He squealed happily as he nudged his giant bag in the corner just outside the bathroom, glad that he had the forethought to place it here. This way he wouldn't have to search for his clothes later. The piglet easily let himself into the bathing area, checking quickly that no one else was there.

Suddenly he heard a loud quack behind him. Turning, he saw Mousse, with feathers ruffled in agitation and his clothes draped over him. His thick glasses were hanging sideways over his head.

"_Quack!_" he snapped as he flapped his wings, urging Ryoga to 'hurry it up'. The piglet merely rolled his eyes as he turned back inside the bathroom, ignoring the complaining mallard.

The bath was already drawn; steam from the warm water filled the bathing area. Ryoga noticed stray panda hairs on the floor, and easily guessed that Genma had recently used the bath.

Mousse jumped over Ryoga's head, flapping his wings into a small flight into the warm water. Ryoga followed suit by taking a big leap into the bath. After a second, both boys resurfaced with a gasp for air.

"We were fortunate that the bath was already filled," Mousse sighed, laying his head back on to the tiled wall. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion before adjusting his glasses.

"You've been with the nun, attending the girls. How are they?" Ryoga asked, also leaning back.

"Shampoo and Miss Ukyou are fine, though they'll be a bit sore when they wake," he replied as he stood to dry off. "Miss Angela seems to have mended Ranma's shoulder and wrapped up those strange burns."

"Hmmm," Ryoga nodded, as he too stood to dry off.

"You were obviously there when it happened, how did Ranma get such injuries?" Mousse queried. "It almost looked like a severe sun-burn."

"Um," was Ryoga's only response as he quickly dressed.

"Why are you keeping information? Don't the rest of us deserve to know yours and those hunters' secret?" Mousse scoffed.

"You're right, you do deserve to know," Ryoga said sullenly, though gave Mousse a stern glare. He grabbed his travel pack as he turned for the door. "But I don't have the right to share. So just mind your own business. Besides, I'm sure you'll find out eventually. Everyone always does."

"What's that suppose to mean?" snipped Mousse as the two left the bathroom and entered the hallway. "My Shampoo is lying upstairs injured and I bet its all Ranma's fault. I don't need to beg for information from him!"

As Ryoga continued down the hall drowning out Mousse's complaints with a mocking "Waa wa wah, waa wa wah," followed by a raised hand, gesturing like a running mouth.

Mousse was left to stand dumbfounded in the hall way.

8888888888

"Oh! You shouldn't move so quickly!" Angela said as Ranma pushed herself up. She groaned as pain shot up her limbs, causing her to cringe to the nun's comforting touch.

"What happened?" the young girl mumbled, taking the chance to inspect the burns on her arms. "Why am I...?"

"We don't know exactly what happened," Angela said softly as she handed Ranma the tea that Mousse left untouched. "But it's quite obvious that the Jusenkyo curse saved your life."

"Hmm," Ranma nodded, ignoring the cup, taking more interest of her current condition. Angela stayed next to her, staring and waiting for Ranma to say something. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranma said after a while, taken aback by the nun's stare.

"I'm waiting for a reaction," she said simply.

"Reaction?"

"Like a freak out or maybe crying, something like that," Angela smiled cheekily.

"Uh, huh," Ranma said, giving the nun a strange look. "Been a girl before so it's not like I'm due for any 'what-the-hell' moments."

"No, I don't mean about you being a girl now," the nun replied, though softly mumbled, "that sounds so weird..."

"About me being human?" Ranma responded back, she fisted her hands in to the blanket. "I really don't know what to think about it. I'm just kinda numb I guess."

"How can you be numb about it? I would think you'd be happy or something."

"Right now, all I can think about is how long will it last," the red head explained, not looking at the nun. "All it would take is one small splash of warm water, one spilled cup..."

"Do you think you'd really change back? I mean, you said yourself that the curse didn't want to work before so maybe it won't again?" Angela queried.

"I don't know," Ranma sighed.

The two sat in silence, both contemplating on what may or may not happen to Ranma's estrange Jusenkyo curse.

Ranma looked across the room's other sleeping occupants. Battered and bruised, Ukyou and Shampoo seemed restless in their sleeps, as if they dream of their fight with the wolf-man. A swelling of anger and resentment filled Ranma, at Lo'pin for hurting her friends, and at herself for not being here to stop him.

8888888888

"So, my newly appointed general is dead," a smooth voice grumbled.

A servant bowed his head low to the ground, shaking with fear as his master scowled at him. The servant was nothing but a simple goblin, and dreaded to think of what his powerful master may do to him if he were angered much further. The vampire's brightly glowing eyes narrowed at the servant, a snarl on his lips.

"Please forgive me Lord Bail!" the goblin servant pleaded. "The wolf went off on his own! And the tarunis was killed as well!" The tarunis was a very large bull like beast, usually very hard to tame under a master. But the servant had despaired when he saw the beast drowned in an empty river bed.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," the vampire growled, brushing his blond hair back. "At least tell me something useful instead of our losses."

"Ah, yes... It seems that all the elementals have finally gathered here sire. Two have been weakened; they won't be able to summon spells for another few days."

"That is at least a little useful," Bail sneered, stepping off his dais he walked closer to the trembling servant. "Though that still leaves two more."

"The elemental of water, Yuta shouldn't be too much of a problem if one keeps him from the river side. Though he is a hard one to kill, so a capturing is in order."

"And the one of fire?" Bail questioned, a thin brow raised.

Though still frightened of his master, the goblin couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. "That sire, has already been dealt with."

"Oh?"

"Your newest lieutenant is indeed useful, he managed to catch the little fire spark easily."

"Well that is good news, bring her in," the vampire commanded, a cruel smirk on his face.

On command, the chamber doors opened with a loud squeak. The shrill and angry cries of a young girl filled the chamber, making Bail's grin wider. A human teen was dragging the girl in, his green jumpsuit was covered in soot and his smooth face was set in a deep scowl.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried, swinging her head back in attempt to hit the young man behind her.

He managed to hold her out far enough where she missed, taking only one hand to firmly grip her arms behind her.

"Shut up already!" he snarled, taking a free hand he pulled roughly on her black hair.

"If I had my stone you'd be sorry!" she grated, this time trying to kick her sharp heel back. She successfully connected to the young man's shin, causing him to loose his grip.

"You'll pay for that!" he grated, making a quick grab for her, catching her thin arm. She pushed against him, her other arm stretched out, fingers gripping the young man's curly brown hair.

"You call yourself human? Let go you piece of trash!"

"Now, now, this is no way a lady should act," Bail teased, stepping forward to the struggling girl. He grabbed her chin, pulling her face to his so that he could study it. "Suzuko of the fire stone. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Vampire..." she sneered, trying to pull her chin out from his hand.

"Where is her soul stone?" he asked the young man.

"We have it safely tucked away in a box, which is currently in your office safe," he replied as he pulled away her hand gripping his hair. Her hand slipped from his making another grab at his face, a finger caught the loop earring on his left ear.

"Excellent," Bail smiled, his sharp fangs gleaming in the low candle light. He was expecting to unnerve the teen, flashing his sharp hungry fangs. But the boy remained unmoved, or he was hiding the uneasiness really well. "You are a strange one, do I not frighten you?"

"I'm not scared of anything," the boy scowled back, his dark eyes narrowing. He winced a little as he pried the girl's hand off his ear, the lobe stinging.

Bail, annoyed with the two humans' struggle, grabbed the girl and firmly held her with one hand. He was much stronger and his tight grip brought the girl to her knees in pain. The boy's scowl only deepened, crossed his arms in agitation more then in thanks.

"Now then," Bail continued, ignoring Suzuko's whimpering and struggling. "I need you to go fetch the other three elementals.

"What about our deal?" the young man snapped.

"Yes of course, but only after I receive all four of them," Bail scowled. He wasn't use to having someone, much less a human, talk about to him. But the boy was powerful and useful, though the vampire found it almost entertaining of how easy it was to manipulate him. All for the quest of power? Bail chuckled at the human's dream.

8888888888

"Ryoga! You dare mock me and ignore my questions!" Mousse bellowed, chasing after Ryoga.

The bandana boy continued to ignore the male Amazon as he entered into the Tendo's living room. With a light thud he sat on the floor by the low table. He then opened his pack and began to search inside.

"Ryoga! Do not ignore me!" Mousse urged, his voice getting louder.

"Hush, I'm looking for something," Ryoga finally said, now pulling things out of his pack. "I know I put it in here somewhere! I couldn't have lost it!"

"Are you looking for this?" called a woman's voice. Looking up, the two teens spotted Nodoka standing in the garden, holding a black bound book.

"Mrs. Saotome..." Mousse greeted, though surprised that he hadn't noticed her there before.

"That book! How?" Ryoga asked, standing up quickly to walk over to her.

"I found it lying on top of your pack," she said simply. "Why do you have something like this?"

"Huh? Ranma gave it to me," he replied, taking the book from her. "I was going to go give it back."

"How did he get a hold of it?" she pressed.

"I don't know," he said, a little too quickly. Nodoka's eyes narrowed at Ryoga's quick answer. He gave a nervous swallow, figuring that Mrs. Saotome knew, or at least suspected, what had happened to Ranma.

"What is this? A journal?" Mousse asked as he snatched the book from Ryoga.

"Hey!" don't take things that aren't yours!" the pig-boy snapped, trying to grab back the book.

"Interesting," Mousse mumbled as he flipped through the book, moving it just out of Ryoga's hands. "So what does this mean? Does it explain where Saotome went?"

"I said you'd have to let him explain!" Ryoga snapped back after failing another grab at the book.

"Then I'll go see if my son is awake," Nodoka said, moving past the boys and back into the house.

Ryoga gave her a strained look, not sure exactly what to do. He knew Ranma would be hard pressed to want to hide anything from his mother.

"Wind stone, huh?" mumbled Mousse as he continued to read the book. "And only through a particular bloodline? Is that why Ranma disappeared?"

Ryoga felt a head ache starting.

"Mousse, look..." he started, sighing a little.

"What ever Ryoga, if you're not going to tell me what I want to know I'll found out on my own. Maybe Ranma is awake now; I could go beat it out of him. Or maybe pressure those other people you brought, they may know..."

"One will shoot you..." Ryoga interjected into Mousse's tirade, but the bird-boy continued.

"Why should the rest of us be clueless? It's obvious that you, those other people, and now it seems Mrs. Saotome all know what's really going on. It's not fair to me, or my Shampoo. Why did we get dragged all into this?"

"A duck says what!" Ryoga yelled at him, cutting off the other boy's rant.

"Wha-, what?" he stuttered, stunned into confusion.

Ryoga took the chance to grab the book from him, and then ran across the garden, leaving the other teen confused.

"Hey! You did it again!" Mousse shouted angrily, fuming.

8888888888

Helen's Notes –

Mwuahahaha. Poor Mousse. I am mean. Don't take me wrong, I don't hate Mousse, its just so easy (and fun) to mess with him. And putting it out there, I don't bash characters. So if it seems like I'm being harsh, its either part of the story or...i'm jesting. :P

So this is a first in a while. It hasn't been over a month and I've updated. Whoo-ooo!

But! How long until I can write the next one? Bwuwahahaha. No one can tell.

Though what shall I do? Will I torment Mousse some more? Or will I move on to a different character? How long can Ranma stay a human? Who is this Mr. Mysterio serving Bail? Will Pirate Kuno ever make a return?

I dunno, I hadn't thought that far. :3


	16. Ch16: Discussions

Of Wind And Darkness

Chapter 16 – Discussions

Ranma couldn't think of much as she wandered silently through the Tendo household. A mixture of feelings welled up inside that she really couldn't decide which emotion would be right to express.

Sadness. Why? Though currently stuck in the cursed Jusenkyo form, she no longer had to deal with being a vampire. Happiness for now being able to really enjoy the sun and food. Things Ranma couldn't have while trapped as a vampire.

But there was an unsettling uneasiness. There was still a powerful enemy to fight. And one from the Netherworld. As a girl, Ranma was a weaker fighter. And weaker still then from the lack of vamperic strength.

And then there were questions about the elemental power. Would it be the same now that she's a human? Not that Ranma had the hang of it before, but she kept getting a different sense from the stone. She meant to ask Yuzuru to help teach her more about how to use the stone, but the hunter had finally taken the chance to rest.

"Oh so you're awake," called a sudden voice. Ranma turned to see a young man leaning against the wall near the kitchen.

"Huh? Who are you?" she queried, not recognizing the new stranger.

"Ah, that's right. You were unconscious when I arrived," he said with an apologetic face while nervously scratching the back of his head. "My name is Yuta, I'm the water elemental."

"Really?" Ranma gave the stranger another look over, now noticing the blue stone that Yuta had strapped to his belt. Though Yuta looked normal enough, Ranma couldn't help but have an odd sense about him. The other elemental wore simple and worn travel clothes. Rips and tears littered across his jeans and the off-white shirt. Though from Yuta's fresh face, the young man seemed to have enjoyed a recent shower.

"Is that Ranma I hear?" shouted a voice in the kitchen. Akane's head peered around the door frame, an annoyed and exasperated look on her face.

"Uh, hi Akane," Ranma greeted nervously. Of all the people who would pressure her about her absence, Akane was going to be the worst about it. The redhead dreaded the confrontation.

"Akane! Don't just leave the stove unattended!" squealed Kasumi's voice inside the kitchen.

"What is it Kasumi?" Akane sighed out, annoyed, as she turned back inside. "AH! Kasumi! Help! Put it out! Put it out!"

"Great, just what I need. Akane's cooking," Ranma jeered as he saw Yuta's stunned face. "I may be hungry, but I don't know if I'm THAT hungry. I better sneak away before she tries to feed me her chemistry project."

"Oh, speaking of..." Yuta began as Ranma was about to head back down the hall. She stopped in mid step to listen, curious as to what he was going to say. "I don't know why it worked, but those of the Netherworld are normally immune to the effects of Jusenkyo." The water elemental didn't move from his spot, but just looked at Ranma curiously. An eyebrow slightly raised, and a wry smile on his face. "Care to explain?"

8888888888

"The Order? Netherworld? Seriously?" Ukyo queried as she studied the nun. After she and Shampoo had awoken to find Angela tending to their wounds, the nun had been updating them on who she and her team were.

"So you fight monsters and save the day?" Shampoo mumbled as she studied Angela. "You no look like fighter."

"Oh, it's because it's my job to be a cleric," Angela said with a smile.

"Cleric?" asked Ukyo. "Is that like...a healer or something?"

"Well yes, but its more then that," Angela explained. "I can also create wards and such."

"So, you healed us?" Shampoo asked as she held up her right arm. During her fight it had been badly bruised, but now there wasn't a mark on the pale skin.

"The best that I could," the nun sighed. "I haven't had the chance to properly rest, between you two and the others I have my work cut out for me." 

"Well thanks for tending to us," Ukyo said with a smile. "It would have been bad if you hadn't."

Angela smiled back. She always appreciated when one thanked her for her efforts, no matter how small they may seem.

"Why join the Order?" Shampoo queried, studying Angela intently.

"Huh? Why?" the nun was slightly taken aback by the Amazon's sudden question. "It's a rather long story."

"You don't have to if it's difficult, sugar," Ukyo said gently, then threw a quick scowl at Shampoo. "You shouldn't be so nosy."

"Shampoo is curious why such weak girl wants to fight monsters. No hard reasoning there," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't mind really," Angela said with a strained smiled. "It's just that, no one has asked me before. So it took me by surprise."

"Well Sister, if you don't mind, why don't you tell us?" Ukyo said, as she ignored Shampoo's childish triumphed 'humph'.

"Well, how should I start the story then?" Angela asked herself, closing her eyes as she thought back to an earlier time. She giggled slightly at a bubbling memory. "I guess you could say it all started with a guy."

"A guy?" both girls gasped. Surprised to hear that a nun would have had any sort of relationship.

"I had just begun my training as a nun," Angela continued, ignoring the girls' wide-eyed looks. "Before I had even taken my vows. You see though, many churches and abbeys work for the Order. Though at the time I had no interest in fighting monsters, just saving any poor soul that I could."

"And there was a guy at the abbey?" Ukyo pressed.

"Well, he visited quite often. He was a young boxer, whose gym was fairly close. He would visit often. He was a very devote Christian," the nun said with pride.

"A boxer?" the Amazon queried, looking to Ukyo.

"His name was Kosaku Hatanaka," Angela stated, a soft smile on her face. "Though he was a very strong and talented boxer he had one tiny problem. It was never a love interest or anything like that, I just did what I could to help him with his problem."

"Problem?"

"He liked to eat," the nun laughed. "He would eat so much that it became a problem with his career. I took it as a personal prodject to help him stay on his diet so he could suceed in his dream."

"What's so wrong with eatting?" Ukyo quipped. "Just to let you know, you're talking to two resturant owners. People eatting is our profit."

"But when one over eats to the excess is never good," Angela said simply. "Eventually, resturants in our area refused his entry because he would eat them out of stock."

"Oh," said the okonomiyaki cook, a look of surprise on her face.

"So, you helped him yes? So what he have to do with you monster fighting?"

"He died," the nun said simply, her face still in an uplifting soft smile. Both girls stared at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed. "A portal to the Netherworld had ripped open, just like it did here. Since my abbey was apart of the Order, it was our duty to help them seal up the portal. Kosaku stayed behind to help and was killed because of it."

"So you joined for revenge?" Shampoo queried.

"Maybe at first," the nun replied. "But now its more of a sense of duty of what needs to be done."

The three sat in silence. The girls absorbing the story and Angela mulling over her memories. Her smile tightened, trying not to cry. It really had been a long time since she last thought about Kosaku.

A light tap on the door way interrupted the girls' thoughts. Looking up they noticed an older woman standing there.

"Oh, Mrs. Saotome," Ukyo greeted the older woman. 

"I thought I'd check to see how everyone is doing," the mother smiled politely. "Oh, but where is Ranma. Shouldn't he be up here resting as well?"

"Oh, she went down stairs a while ago," Angela responded.

"What? Airin is here?" Shampoo exclaimed before she soon bolted from the room, yelling "Airin!" down the hall.

"Hey wait for me!" Uyko shouted, following suite.

Nodoka politely chuckled at the girls' enthused rush and Angela's exsasperated face.

8888888888

"How did..." Ranma trailed off, suddenly nervous about what Yuta would do. Though technically Ranma was a "temporary human" as far as she could tell, but the others, and this man, might still see that differently.

"I know because I'm not stupid," Yuta answered Ranma's unfinished question. "And it's kinda my job to know about all forms of water magic, even strange ones like Jusenkyo. It's like a sixth sense about what type of curse spring one might have fallen into. But we stray from the topic of 'how' it worked on one from the Netherworld." He gave Ranma a stern glare, but kept his voice low. It was obvious to Ranma that even though Yuta seriously wanted an answer, he also didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. Which Ranma preferred to keep it that way.

"For starters, I'm not from the Netherworld," she said meeting his glare with a hard gaze. "Just some...unfortunate things had happened where I was taken there..."

"Vampires are never from the Netherworld but that doesn't change that they are 'of' the Netherworld," Yuta stated, drawing his glare away into a contemplating scowl.

"Look, I don't know what happened okay," Ranma snapped back, frustrated. "All I know is that I'm grateful that you showed up when you did."

"So you had the curse before-"

"Yes," she snapped sharply, annoyed with Yuta's brown-nosing.

"Mmm. I'll have to think on this then," Yuta said, almost to himself rather then to Ranma. "Though I doubt it'll last long. So enjoy it while you can."

Ranma could only nod in silence as Yuta walked past her, even patting her on the shoulder with a smile on his face. As if they were now best friends. The sudden friendliness took Ranma off guard, but also made him wary of the other elemental.

Before Yuta could vanish around the corner at the end of the hall, there was a thunderous noise from upstairs. Almost like someone let loose a herd of wild animals...

A loud shout of "Airin!" echoed down the stairs, followed by an angry "Wait for me!" The voices sent a chill down Ranma's spin as she recognized the voices of Shampoo and Ukyo. Both ready to fight over him.

Looking quickly left to right, through the hallway, Ranma spotted the hallway closet door. Acting quickly, she turned to Yuta, who was looking up towards the stairs in confusion.

"Hide me!" Ranma begged at him, a look of pleading across her face.

"Scared of a few girls Ranma?" Yuta jeered jokingly.

"You don't know them!" she snipped, accentuating each word while waving her arms in the air.

But before Yuta could respond a sudden rush of purple pounced on Ranma with a loud squeal of "Ah-ya!" knocking the pig-tailed girl to the floor.

"Shampoo found Airin!" the Amazon squealed happily, hugging the other girl tightly.

"Hi Shampoo," Ranma wheezed out, trying to gain lost breath back. "Glad to see your better."

"You dumb bimbo!" Ukyo's shouts from down the hall. "You didn't have to tackle him!"

Shampoo merely stuck her tongue out at the okonomiyaki cook as Ranma tried to stand back up. The Amazon helped her Airin stand but continued to latch herself to her side possessivly. "You just angry cause you is slow," she teased the brunette.

"Why you!" Ukyo growled as she latched on to Ranma's other arm. "Come on Ranma-honey, lets leave this tart okay?"

"I...uhh..." Ranma stuttered as she was being tugged noy by both girls.

"Tart? Who is tart?" Shampoo snapped back angerily. "Ranma come with Shampoo not pancake maker!"

"Pancake maker?" Ukyo gasped. "If I had my spatula I'd show you pancakes, Sugar!" she threatened.

"Please you two, let go of my arms, they still hurt," Ranma whined as the two girls continued to argue, not hearing her strained plea.

"Ranma you choose!" Shampoo scowled, tugging on her arm anyways.

"Choose? Choose what?"

"You go with Shampoo or Spatula-girl. Choose now Ranma!"

"Like he'd choose you bimbo!" Ukyo snaped back.

"I don't..." the red head started, but the tugging between the two only got worse.

"What's all that racket out there!" shouted another voice. Akane poked her head out the kitchen door again, her scowl deepening at the three teen girls. "Not even a full day has passed and you're back to your old ways Ranma?" she sneered, crossing her arms in agitation.

"Looks, its not what you think," Ranma whined weakly, trying to reclaim her sore arms.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she huffed back. "If you guys want to be loud, then go somewhere else. I'm trying to concentrate in here!"

"Akane's cooking?" Ukyo queried, a wry smile on her face. "Ranma honey, you better watch out. The arsenic seasoned food will get you!" she teased.

"Hey! That's not fair Ukyo!" Akane snapped back, crossing her arms in defiance. "Besides, the bottle said trisenox, not arsenic."

"Dummy! That same thing!" Shampoo snipped in surprise.

"What? But it had a cute picture of a mouse on it and..." she trailed off trying to think of what the bottle looked like as the two cooks rushed past her into the kitchen. "Hey wait a minute!" Akane called as she followed them back into the kitchen.

Again Ranma was left in the hallway with Yuta, though this time the other elemental had a look of horror on his face.

"So that's why her cooking always made people sick..." Ranma mumbled as she turned to the direction of the family room.

8888888888

Maris was getting agitated. Ryu could just feel her anger and frustration roll off of her in waves. Which was making him very uncomfortable to sit next to the volitale red head.

The meeting with the remaining Nerima residents kept going in circles. Though they already established that no matter what, they refuse to leave their home. Which is what was making Maris mad.

Although with her injury, Ryu couldn't help but think that Maris herself shouldn't be here. Although while Anegla had remarkable healing abilities, the Sister could not mend a broken arm. So as it stands Maris was just a liability as the remaining residants.

Though its not like Ryu would say that out loud. He'd like to at least live a little longer.

"So now what?" Maris grated, glaring sternly at the four Nerima residents across the dojo floor. "You don't plan on leaving. What's that mean for us besides more work?"

"Actually I think its time you told us what our Ranma has been up to lately," Cologne replied calmly, eyes closed as she rested against her cane. "He had been missing well over a month. Its not like the boy to disappear for so long with out word."

"That's not what we here to discuss," Maris said warily, trying to avoid the topic. Though she felt no real concern about Ranma's feelings on the subject, but Yuzuru had stated prior to keep it secret for now. As if he were afraid of what out bursts and rejections that Ranma would have to face in defence.

"The old hag is right," Genma spoke up. "I am his father, I have more then enough rights to know what he's been doing." Soun nodded his head in agreement. Cologne hummed an agreementt while she glared daggers at Saotome, not caring the endearment of 'old hag'.

"He's been trapped with in the Otherworld," Yuzuru spoke up, missing the surprised looks from his companions. 

"Seriously?" Genma queried. "What in the world was he doing there? And right after a fight too!" 

Soun let out a thoughtful hum as he soaked in the information."Is the portal that has opened in Nerima have to do with him having been trapped in the Otherworld?"

"Its possible," Ryu spoke up, scratching the back of his head. "Though the fact that we still don't know where exactly the portal is located within Nerima. And about how it even opened in the first place."

"Do you think it has something to do with the vampires?" Happosai asked as he calmly puffed his pipe. The three hunters gave a stern glare at the elder but said nothing.

"Vampires?" Cologne gasped. "We're dealing with vampires now?"

"Such monsters exist too?" Soun questioned.

"I knew it had to be about vampires," called a soft voice.

Turning, the group noticed that Nodoka had silently let herself into the dojo. She stood by the hallway door, hands neatly folded in front of her as she politly bowed a greeting.

"Mrs. Saotome," Cologne began. "How do you mean that you knew it had to be about vampires?"

"Well, it was few months ago. Before all of this started," she replied. She made her self comfortable on the floor next to Nabiki, who was still silently eatting chips.

"Please explain yourself miss," Yuzuru said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Hmmm..." Nodoka hummed as she closed her eyes a minute to think back. "Actually it might have been longer then a few months. It was before I had managed to track Ranma and Genma to Nerima. I had been attacked."

"Attacked?" Genma gasped. "Why didn't you say anything before hand?"

"Its hard to explain such things to a panda, dear," she replied with a smile.

"And what attacked you was a vampire?" Maris asked.

"Yes, from what I could tell anyways," Nodoka continued. "You see, my family has kept a journal over the generations regarding the nature of the soul stones."

"What? Seriously?" Yuzuru exclaimed, now intreged.

"Mostly regarding about the wind stone in particular," she continued.

"Which would make sense," the hunter responded. "The wind stone's successors are supposedly apart of a bloodline."

"Precisely," Nodoka answered grimly. "Ranma is the last member of my family, so its only obvious that the wind stone would pick him."

"Which would make sense why a vampire would take him," Ryu mumbled. "So I take it that D'aray had attacked you to steal the journal in order to utilize the soul stones to his advantage. How in the world did you defend yourself though? That vampire was no push over."

"I have a sword," she said with a bit of pride.

"A sword?" Maris queried. "What kind of sword? Is it special or something?"

"Well, its very sharp. And it can cut people."

"Ah yes well, uh..." Maris stampered, not really knowing how to reply to that type of response. _This woman really defended herself against a vampire like D'aray with a mere sword?_

"So Mrs. Saotome, how did you come to the conclusion that it was indeed a vampire that took Ranma?" Yuzuru asked. "Just the missing journal and that he showed up with the wind stone?"

"Oh, no...Ryoga had the journal with his belongings," she said simiply. "He said that Ranma had given it to him. So I really just put the two together that the only way Ranma could give the journal to Ryoga was if he had gotten it from the vampire."

"Wait? When did Hibiki meet with Ranma?" Soun asked, his brows furled in confusion.

"Obviously when he too was trapped in the Otherworld," Maris replied in a 'matter of fact' voice. "That's how we met him and found out that Ranma was in the vampire's castle."

"He never said anything like this!" Genma yelled angerily. "I can't believe that boy would lie like that! Especially to Akane."

"Its probably cause Ranma told him not too," Ryu spoke up. "At the time he wasn't able to leave, so he probably didn't want to worry any one at home. Knowing how reckless you people are, Ranma probably feared that you'd rush in and get yourselves captured or killed. Which ever came first." 

"Hmmm...You're probably right," Colonge sighed out in agreement. Though the old Amazon could not help but feel that things were still being left unsaid. That the hunters were still hiding importants facts about her future son-in-law. But, she sighed again, things will eventually play out. No one can keep secerets in Nerima.

8888888888

Helen's Notes -

Yay! Chapter 16 is done! Sorry for the delay, I had a hetic holiday season so it took awhile. And I had to acutally make a list and diagram of where each character was! GAH! There are just so many to deal with that its hard to keep up. Gr, someone needs to die I guess.

Anyhoo. Sorry that there is not a lot of action. But I filled in some info and the rest of the characters are pretty much caught up. Hmm...though what will I do about Ranma's vampiness?

And note about the arsenic joke- trisenox is the scientific term for arsenic and in some countries that's how its listed on the bottles. Though you'd moslty find it labeled like that in science labs. Hmmm...though it makes you wonder why there's a bottle of it in the Tendo kitchen. Hehehe.

Until next time!


	17. Ch17: Dont wander to far

Of Wind And Darkness

Chapter 17 –

The shutters from the living room to the garden were left wide open, filling the room with bright sunlight. At first, Ranma was taken aback, almost jumping back out into the shady hallway before she realized that she was currently human. Sighing slightly, she sat down by the table, enjoying the warmth from the sun.

Ranma couldn't help but smile, whimsical thoughts of the past few months have been nothing but a dream. To be back home, in this setting, enjoying the warm sun, almost made it feel possible. Or even if instead this was really the dream.

Sighing again, Ranma clasped both hands on top of the table, making a tight fist. The reality though was that she didn't have the time to relax. Gathering from what Lo'pin said, another vampire Lord was moving his rule into the human world. And this vampire was much stronger then D'aray.

"I was wondering where you went off too," said a female voice, followed by a tiny hand placing a bowl of cookies on the table. Looking up, Ranma took notice of Akane, still wearing an apron and a scowl.

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled in response as Akane took a seat next to her. "So I take it that they kicked you out of the kitchen?"

"Yes! Honestly," the youngest Tendo sighed grumpily. "Though with three real cooks in the kitchen there really isn't enough room for me in there."

"Hmmm..."

"Well at least these turned out okay," Akane jeered, taking a cookie from the bowl. "I know I didn't put anything weird in the batter, I made it with Aunt Nodoka." As if to prove a point she took a large bite out of the cookie. Though Ranma didn't need to look at her to know Akane's struggling expression of disgust. "Salty..." she finally choked out.

"Nothing's changed has it?" 

"Hmm?" Akane was slightly taken aback but Ranma's sudden question. Or was it more of a statement? "You've seem to have changed more then us," she boldly stated.

"I have?" the red head queried.

"You've been very reserved," Akane explained, placing the half eaten cookie on the table. "Ryoga too, I suppose..." she grumbled, her scowl deepening a little.

"Come on Akane, don't tell me you're mad at Ryoga for something," Ranma jeered teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. 

"He lied to me," she growled out. "He told me that he didn't find you during his journey. And I come to find out that he knew where you were the entire time? I'm sorry, but I can't help but be a little pissed at that."

"Don't be mad at him, I told him to keep his mouth shut," Ranma explained, not really knowing why she felt the need to defend the pig-boy. "But really? Why were you so worried anyways? You always said I brought nothing but trouble here anyways."

"Well...I..." Akane stammered a minute, taken aback by Ranma's inquiry. "You live here don't you? So that makes you almost like family, so why can't I be worried?" she responded back, speaking quickly as a hot blush flooded her face.

"Like family, huh?" the pig tailed girl mumbled with a slight smile.

"Oh, just shut up and eat a cookie."

Ranma let out a soft chuckle as she took a cookie, deciding to brave Akane's cooking to Akane's fist. Opening wide, the red-head popped the entire cookie in her mouth, to quickly swallow it before any weird taste sets in.

The cookie was really salty, figuring that perhaps Akane used salt instead of sugar for the batter. Ranma figured that the cookies were originally supposed to be sugar cookies, as they had no toppings or chips. After a hard swallow, Ranma looked back at Akane in attempt to not grimace in appreciation.

"You know you don't have to force yourself, Ranma," Akane sighed loudly. "If its going to make you cry like that, I mean."

"Huh?" Ranma hadn't realized tears dripped from her face. "Sorry, its not the cookies," she mumbled, with a sudden realization that it had been months since Ranma had tasted anything not of blood. A strong sense of loss squeezed her heart, making it harder to stop the free flowing tears.

"Ranma! Whats gotten into you?" Akane asked as she moved closer to the other girl, who tried to wipe the tears with her forearm. Having never seen Ranma break down like this Akane grew deeply concerned. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her arms around the other girl in attempt to comfort. "Oh, Ranma, just what has happened to you?"

8888888888

The grappling hook's rope had wrapped itself tightly around Ryoga's ankle, causing him to fall hard against the cracked cement. He should have expected Mousse to get angry enough to start throwing weapons at him, but Ryoga's confidence in being able to dodge well enough was overestimated.

"Ah-ha!" cried Mousse as he ran by the prone Ryoga, snatching up the old journal. "I finally got the book!"

"Just what do you think your doing? That book has no answers for you!" Ryoga snapped as he began to struggle to sit up.

"Hmm...let's see," the Amazon mumbled as he began to flip through the pages of the journal. "This writing is very strange, I can't really make it out."

"Ugh, your such an idiot," Ryoga grumbled as he released his foot from the rope. "Of course you can't read it. You've got the damn thing upside down."

"I knew that, heh, I was just testing you," Mousse said smugly, hiding his embarrassment as he flip the book upright. "hmm...very interesting. Ryoga, have you read this book?"

"A bit of it," the bandana boy replied as he finally stood, tossing the grappling hook to the side. "Why?"

"What does Ranma have to do with salted pepper corn with roasted leek?"

"What the hell are you reading?" Ryoga snapped as he grabbed the book from Mousse, trying to find what the Amazon was talking about. "You blind-idiot! It says the wind stone works differently between male and female users! Get your glasses checked already!"

"The wind stone?" piped Mousse, readjusting his glasses. "Interesting, what you a pig-headed boy like you be doing with a book on elementals?"

"And how does a bird-brain like you even know about elementals?" queered Ryoga.

"Granny has told me many stories about such beings," Mousse replied arrogantly, looking pointedly back at Ryoga. "She said that there are always four elementalists at any given time, each controlling only one powerful element."

Ryoga never thought to ask Cologne about the soul stones. Being as old as the amazon was, she surely had dealt with such things before. But would asking her about it compromise the promise he made to Ranma about keeping things a secret? Though at this point, Ryoga doubted that Ranma could hide the truth about being a vampire for very long.

"Hibiki?" Mousse called, pulling the pig-boy out of his thoughts. "Does this wind stone have something to do with Saotome? Or perhaps for why things are so bad in Nerima?

"Hmm, probably both?" Ryoga sided out, not really knowing what to say. "All I do know is that it has to be more then coincidence that three of the four stones are gathered at the dojo."

"Three? Who?"

"Yuzuru has the earth stone," Ryoga said curtly. "And I believe Yuta has the water stone. And of course Ranma has the wind stone."

The two boys looked firmly at each other, absorbing the conversation and new information. Mousse knew there was more to what Ryoga told him, but he knew that once Ryoga made his mind up on something very little could change it.

A loud bellow shocked the two from their reprieve, each immediately adopting a fighting stance. Neither boy could see any apparent threat on the empty street, but after dealing with the various demons and monsters that have made their new homes in Nerima, the teens knew that anything should be expected.

"We strayed too far from the dojo," Mousse said through gritted teeth, placing a hand in side a sleeve, readying to grab a weapon.

"Its too late now to change that fact," Ryoga replied, unnerved as to where the sound had come from. On impulse, the bandana boy looked up into the sky. Shock ran through him as he saw five black figures flying above them. "They're above!" he gasped, drawing Mousse's gaze upwards.

The five dark shapes seemed to be fighting one another or at least four again one. Four of the figures looked like vultures, except they had heads of scraggily old women with matted hair flying everywhere. Their sharp teeth and crooked claws jabbed at the fifth monster, which was larger but outmatched by the four.

"What are those?" exclaimed Ryoga, who was taken aback by the hideous brid-women.

"Harpies by the looks of it," Mousse responded in kind, pulling out another grappling hook. He began to swing it, building a momentum in order to throw it at the five shapes.

"What are you doing?" the other teen asked. "Let the monsters fight themselves! We should use this chance to get back to the dojo!"

"I know my eye sight maybe bad, but don't tell me you don't recognize the larger monster?" Mousse shot back.

Ryoga took another look at the fighting demons, wondering what Mousse was talking about. The fifth monster had dark, almost black fur that covered a mostly humanoid shaded body. Its chest was large with a snake like tail that whirled around, its tip almost tucked in behind the tiny cloven hooves. The creature's white wings struggled to flap to keep the large creature airborne, and what looked like eight tentacles stretched around it to block most of the harpies attacks.

"Is that really-?" Ryoga stammered, cut off by the sudden yell from Mousse who released his grappling hook into the air.

The hook did a devastating punch to one of the harpies' face, and then twisting around the dazed demon, catching it and pulling back to the earth. The other three harpies stopped their attack and looked down in surprise, turning their attention away from the other monster.

The harpy that had fallen first hit the pavement with such force that it seemed to shatter into a million greasy feathers. Mousse couldn't help but smile at his simple victory as he began to pull the hook back.

"Well that was easy, it just turn to dust and feathers?"

"Don't get excited yet," Ryoga interrupted. "The others are headed this way!"

The three remaining harpies swooped down on the two teens, their sharp claws poised to shred any flesh they could grab. One managed to latch on to one of Mousse's arms, making him drop the grappling hook. The buzzard's wings beat hard against the amazon's head while trying to take a bite out of Mousse's face.

The other two pounced on Ryoga, one latching itself on the back of his shoulders while the other tried kicking at his upraised arms, trying to get to the boy's protected face.

The bird-women were strong! Stronger then the two martial artists could fathom! Ryoga felt his helplessness rise, building his Shishi Hokodan. With a burst of energy he managed to push the harpies away, back into the air.

Stretching out their wings, the two harpies righted themselves in the air. Their furious gaze locked onto the teen. Yet in their distraction they failed to notice the fifth creature had regained its composure and charged at the harpies' backs.

The three of them landed hard onto the concrete, the fists of the dark beast embedding the birds into the ground. When the hulk finally stood, it calmly brushed the dirty feathers that clung to its arms. Its head craned back, cold eyes staring over its large shoulder, under its curled horns.

Ryoga let out a sigh of relief as he took in the sight of his new ally, the strange form could only be one person. With the body of Yeti-riding-Bull-carrying-Crane-and-Eel Pantyhose Taro was easily recognizable. And for once, Ryoga mused, a blessing that the strong fighter appeared when he did.

A gun shot rang out, striking down the last buzzard that still attacked Mousse. Then another grazed the Niuhōmanmaorennīchuan, who just barley dodged in time. Turning, Taro growled loudly at the gunman, or gunwoman, to the chimera's mild surprise.

Maris stood at the edge of the street, her broken arm still in the makeshift slip, while the other was trained on the monster. The red head, not knowing the other Jusenkyo-cursed teen, readied her gun for another shot at the beast.

"Wait Maris!" Ryoga shouted as he stepped between the two. While Pantyhose merely grunted in annoyance, Maris looked abashed and then confused as to why Ryoga would stop her from killing the demon.

"Give me one good reason to not shoot it, Piglet," Maris chided. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the rest of her hunting party catching up on the adjoined street. If the monster attacked she knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself well enough since her left arm was still broken.

Just as Ryu and Yuzuru rounded the corner, Ryoga could only shout the new comer's name, "PANTYHOSE!"

Which earned him a hard smack on the back of the head from the angered chimera.

"What?" Maris turned red in the face, confused as to what Ryoga was trying to convey. "And what does that have to do with the monster?"

"Name! It's his name!"

"You can't keep demons as pets Ryoga!" growled the red head. "Now just step away and let the hunters just take care of it."

Not wanting the hunter to get another shot, Pantyhose crouched low, ready to launch himself at the girl. He would be a fool to expect the pig-boy to actually convey to the trigger happy girl that he wasn't some sort of demon.

"Jusenkyo!" came another exasperated shout from behind the chimera. Mousse finally stepped around front to stand by Ryoga. Though not really caring what happened to the fellow Chinese teen, calmly dusting off his now shredded white tunic, Mousse paid no mind to the annoyed snort from the bull snout behind him.

"Seriously?" queered Maris. "Some cursed spring makes things like that?"

"Is he a friend or foe?" Yuzuru finally asked as he took his place next to Maris, ready to fight but not appearing hostile like his partner.

"Uh?" mumbled Ryoga as he looked back over his shoulder. Taro just shrugged his broad shoulders in a bored fashion. "Well, I guess that's to be determined but he;s not a demon!"

"Could we just get some hot water for him already," Mousse sighed out, starting to head back towards the dojo. "Let him speak for himself when he changes back.

The hunters could only nodded dimly as they watched the three pass them, the chimera giving each a hard stare and a challenging snort as he lumbered by.

"This Jusenkyo must be full of surprises," Ryu said in awe.

888888888

Needless to say that Ranma was thoroughly embarrassed.

She didn't mean to cry over such a simple thing, a cookie for heaven's sake. And to top it off, with Akane sitting right next to her.

In a rare moment of patience, Akane comforted Ranma until the pig-tailed girl calmed down. It wasn't like it was a heavy, all bawling escapade that most girls did, but after the tears were finally dried up Ranma just sat in silence as she contemplated what to say to Akane.

"Sorry," mumbled Ranma after her moment of silence, turning her gaze away.

"Don't worry about it," Akane cheerily replied, hiding her worry behind a sweet smile. "By the look of it, you must have needed a good cry." She picked at her blouse, a little wet from Ranma's crying.

"I'm a girl right now, I can cry," the red-head replied indigently.

"Never said you couldn't."

Ranma opened her mouth to give a rebuttal, but the sudden rush of bodies filled the room, the rest of the household joining them. "What's going on?"

"It seems we have another visitor," Nabiki responded dourly as she took her place at the end of the table. "I don't suppose you two heard the gun shots did you?"

"Another attack?" Akane exclaimed, she looked to her father and Uncle Saotome with the sudden fear that the two would join the fray.

"Nah," her sister replied, point out to the garden. "From what I understand it was over quickly."

Ranma groaned as she made out the large form of Pantyhose Taro as he made his way into the middle of the garden. The chimera was followed by a very annoyed looking Maris, who mostly sent dirty looks at a rough looking Mousse and Ryoga.

"Of all the people to show up, it had to be the pantyhose-guy," the pig-tailed girl mumbled. She couldn't help but take notice of the deep set scratches that littered the chimera's body, as well as the shredded clothes of Ryoga and Mousse. "It doesn't look like they fought each other though."

"Careful! Careful! Hot water coming!" Kasumi called as she brought in a steaming kettle, heading for Taro.

With a careful touch, the chimera took the kettle from Kasumi, balanced carefully between two fingers and thumb. Lightly tipping the kettle over his head, Taro let out a groan as the transformation took immediate effect. "When will you people learn that the water doesn't have to be scalding!"

"Stop complaining, we could just let you sit outside like that," Ukyo pointed out as she threw a towel to the naked teen.

"Ranma," Kasumi called over her shoulder when she retrieved the kettle. "There's still some hot water left, do you want to go ahead and use it?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine," the red head stated quickly, earning many shocked and curious stares from his friends and family. It stuck them odd that Ranma would pass up the chance to return to his rightful gender.

"Saotome," drawled Taro, stepping into the living area. "I had come for a rematch, but to be surprised by demons was rather unsettling. What did you do?"

"Why automatically assume that I did something? You're the usual villain around here bub," Ranma responded drily, not wanting to be goaded into a fight right now.

"Its good to see you again my boy!" Happosai exclaimed loudly as he suddenly appear behind Pantyhose to give the boy a nice smack on the back of the head. Which for Happosai was more akin to a punch to the head. "Lets put aside all our differences to chase off the demons, yeah?"

"You!" the teen growled out, glaring at Happosai. "Just what makes you think I'll be helping you?"

"Maybe because you're human?" Maris drawled out, looking at the boy coolly.

"Hmmph. I fight for myself, and no one else." 

"Well its obvious you hadn't changed, Pantyhose Freak," Ranma called out.

"What was that you cowardly transvestite?"

"ENOUGH!"

The shout stunned everyone into silence, all eyes turning to Nodoka Saotome, who was now gripping her katana tightly in her hands. Her face was flushed and her normally perfect hair had some strands sticking out.

"Um, dear?" Genma choked out, not use to seeing his wife so upset.

"This isn't the time to argue," the kimono woman replied calmly.

"That's right," Angela agreed as she lifted her medical kit. "Those scratches look deep, you should let me treat them."

"They're fine," Pantyhose growled out, not wanting the nun near him. "I'm not going to die from mere scratches, lady."

"What happens if the beasts' claws were poisoned?" the sister replied calmly. "It does happen you know, all it would take was a small bit of demon venom to start rotting your insides."

Taro didn't think of that, suddenly wide eyed and pale. However, Ryoga and Mousse now frantically surrounded the nun waving their own scratched arms. "All right, all right. Let's just calm down and I can treat all of you."

"And after that," interjected Nodoka as she turned to her son, her frown deepening when taking in Ranma's girl form. "Isn't time you gave us the answers we need? Isn't a man's responsibility to be honest with his family and friends?"

Shocked at her mother's stern words, Ranma could only nod quietly. Ranma could never deny her mother anything.

8888888888

Helen's Notes –

OMG! I finished a chapter! Its been like 4 years but I finally did it!

If you hadn't checked my profile yet, then to simply put that life did not want me to finish this chapter. It has been sitting unfinished since my last update.

So, the next chapter Ranma will reveal his vampire curse to the Nerimans. What reactions will everybody have? And how will Taro come into play?

I promise I wont take four more years for the next chapter.


	18. Ch18: Truths

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 18 – Truths

The eldest Tendo daughter hummed happily to herself as she set the lunch trays for everyone. Since it was well past lunch time and no one had eaten all day, Kasumi announced that lunch should be served in the dojo while Ranma and the hunters tell their tale. It was a good thing she had already made extra rice, not expecting their newest guest, Pantyhose Taro, to have joined them for their meal today.

But it was always nice having guests, Kasumi decided. Even if they were a bit gruff like Taro and Maris. And it was nice to see Ryu Kumon again, not having seen him since his last visit, she wondered if he still practiced in demolition. Hopefully he won't demonstrate his talents in the house; Father would be terribly upset at having to fix any new walls.

"Do you need any help?"

Turning, Kasumi noticed the nun Angela poking her head into the kitchen's doorway. "Oh thank you! It would be much appreciated."

With the extra set of hands, the food made its way safely to the dojo. A large table cloth was placed in the middle of the floor like a picnic blanket. Akane was already there helping set the plates and utensils while Ukyo and Shampoo helped with making drinks.

"All I need is to bring the rice," Kasumi said with a smile. "I'll be right back, everybody can start filling their plates."

Although when she returned to the kitchen, the leader of the hunters, Yuzuru, was already bringing the rice cooker. "Oh, sorry, I saw you and Sister Angela bring the food. Thought I'd lend a hand," he responded as he hefted the large cooker higher into his arms.

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Yuzuru. I very much appreciate it, that cooker can get heavy," Kasumi replied with a polite smile.

"Ah, please, just call me Yuzuru Ms. Kasumi." He returned the smile as he made his way down the hall.

As she followed Yuzuru back towards the dojo, Kasumi couldn't help but study the young man. He really didn't look too much older than her, yet he carried himself like a man whose been through a lot. Though Yuzuru seemed to keep in good spirits. Kasumi couldn't help but be intrigued by the hunter.

"Rice is here!" Yuzuru announced when he entered the dojo, placing the rice cooker near the blanket.

Kasumi took her place by the cooker so she could serve rice more effectively. "Ranma? Are you going to eat?"

The pig-tailed girl sat on the edge of the dojo, back against the doors that led to the back of the house, enjoying the sunlight that streamed in.

"So anyways, Ranma. I gotta know," Nabiki queered, pointing her chopsticks at the other teen. "Is that collar around your neck a new fashion statement? Cause I can see how it could work. Only need a leash and you're anybody's pet."

"Hmm," was Ranma's only replied as she pulled on the link that dangled from the collar. "It had been my chain, when I was held prisoner," she stated matter-of-factly. Ranma decided to just tell her story just how it had been.

"Prisoner?" Cologne questioned, her eyes narrowing in thought. "A prisoner of whom?"

"A vampire lord named D'aray," Ranma shrugged, not meeting anyone's gaze as a collective gasp filled the room with the one word _vampire_.

"We're talking about vampires now?" groaned Nabiki. "First demons, now vampires? Next we'll have a werewolf knocking on our door!"

"Already had that," stated Ryoga who was so busy empting his plate into his mouth that he missed the second eldest Tendo daughter's glare.

"But son," Genma spoke up. "What did a vampire want with you? Just to drink blood or-?"

"It was the wind's soul stone I imagine," interrupted Nodoka. She martial artist's wife was sitting comfortably by her husband, hands folded across her lap.

"Soul stone?"

"What's that?"

"Is it valuable?"

"Shampoo confused."

"The soul stones are an ancient magic," Cologne said calmly, breaking up the hastily asked questions that bounced across the room. "It would be very dangerous to let something like a vampire possess one."

Ranma took a hard swallow as she brought out the green stone. "Granny, what do you know about them?"

"You do actually possess one, child?" Cologne exclaimed, taking a hard look at the softly shining stone. "The wind stone is it?"

"Ranma isn't the only one here with a stone," Yuzuru piped up, now holding his own stone, its yellow glow illuminating the back corner of the dojo.

"There are three total here," Yuta added, putting his empty plate down. "There's another one of fire, but she hasn't arrived yet."

"Mom? How did you know about the wind stone?" Ranma asked, blue gaze locking onto her mother.

"The wind stone is the only one of the four stones that passes through bloodlines," Nodoka stated simply, sipping from her tea. "Our family has guarded it for many generations. When I was traveling to come find you, I was prepared to give you the journal so that you could be ready to receive to stone. But it was taken from me by a vampire."

"D'aray."

"I didn't catch his name, but he managed to take the journal. And with that I presume he used it to find the hiding spot for the wind stone."

"What journal do you speak of?" Cologne questioned, intrigued by this new knowledge.

Ryoga pulled it out from the inside of his shirt, then silently tossing it to Cologne.

"And how did you get it Hibiki?" Soun queered at the boy.

"I had given it to him," Ranma spoke up, now fully turn towards the group. "When D'aray had given me my stone he also gave me the journal."

"But why give it to Ryoga?" Ukyo asked with a scowl upon her face. "Knowing that guy it would of gotten lost in the wilderness along with him!"

"Yes," agreed Nodoka. "It has all the information you need to learn the magic for the stone. Wouldn't it have been in better use in your hands?"

"True," Ranma concurred. "But at the time I figured it was better to keep the book away from D'aray. I mean, what use would I be for him if I didn't have all the knowledge required? And also...I wanted Ryoga to find a way to counter the stone. You know, in case...anything happened."

"Just use the earth stone to counter the wind stone," Happosai cheerily replied, filling up his plate with a third helping. "Earth and wind are opposites, just as fire is to water."

Yuzuru and Ranma's eyes meet as they absorbed this knowledge. Ranma never thought about using a soul stone versus another stone. But the dark look in Yuzuru's eyes told Ranma that the other boy had already considered it an option.

88888888888

The vampire lord, Bail, admired the ruby color of the fire's soul stone. It was like the color of blood, rich with life and power. The vampire wished he could control the fire stone himself, but the stone burned his hands each time he tried to wield it.

The fire stone was the most temperamental of the four soul stones. It chose its hosts at random, one's with an already unique ability that could be utilized the power of fire. The stone has also been known to reject its user if the holder should ever stray or change from the stone's own personal tastes.

Which was why Bail hadn't turned the girl into one of his slaves. He would be risking the fire stone in its entirety. With the girl at least locked away, Bail knew that the fire stone wouldn't fly off to find its next host. Or even be used against him.

Bail closed the box in which he stored the soul stone. His thoughts now turning towards what he needed to do about the remaining three.

The Earth stone user was merely human, nothing Bail had to worry about too much. The passing of the earth stone was more like a teacher passing his legacy to a student. And from the information the vampire's spies had gathered, Yuzuru Shiga had never taken on an apprentice. Which means that if Yuzuru should die before finding a successor, the earth stone would lie dormant until 'the right one' should find it. It also meant that Bail might have more success in perhaps turning that one into a slave.

Yuta of the water stone might be Bail's biggest problem. The water user was well acquainted with his magic and liabilities, making his a tough opponent. It would be difficult for the vampire to take Yuta on, even with the aid of his army. And killing him would be even more difficult. Capturing was the only option the vampire lord had for the water stone user, for when the holder dies the stone changes to liquid and would wash away until it could find a new host. Which meant future problems for Bail.

The vampire smiled though when he thought of the last soul stone carrier. He had very little worry about the renegade fledgling. It was only a matter of time before Ranma Saotome was put back in his rightful place. Firmly on the side of darkness.

Bail could only laugh at when he'd see the young vampire again.

88888888

"Oh! Airin! Shampoo bet you beat vampire good yes?" the purple haired amazon cooed as she helped Kasumi with lunch's clean up.

"Of course he did!" chided Ukyo. "It's obvious that vampire couldn't have done much to Ran-chan. Or even turn him, I mean, he is sitting in the sun over there. Or is that only in myths?"

"I bet Saotome's blood just tastes bad," sneered Mousse. "That's why the vampire didn't drink from his to turn him."

"I bet you'd taste like a greasy duck," Taro interjected, a sinister smile of his handsome face.

"Who asked you? You blackheart!"

As Ranma's companions bickered about 'who's blood would taste worse', the sullen teen pondered what her next step would be. Looking across the room, most of everyone was in good spirits, each laughing and joking about vampires and such. But the hard looks from the hunters, and the stern gaze from Ryoga, Ranma knew that he needed to break the cheery mood.

"But he did turn me," Ranma choked out, almost too quiet to hear. Yet her sudden declaration caused the commotion to still to a halt.

"Seriously?"

"Oh Ranma."

"But! You're human right now?"

A series of other questions bombarded her, each person demanding to know exactly what she meant and what truly happened.

"Quiet already!" Nodoka shouted at the rising voices, all silencing under the shock of the normally mild mannered woman's outburst. For the second time today, the Saotome woman had the floor. "Ranma, please explain."

Ranma could only nod at her mother, the feelings of anxiety and awe of her mother churned in the girl's empty stomach.

"The only reason I appear human now is because of the Jusenkyo curse," the red head stated simply. "I'm not sure why or even how, but for some reason the female side wasn't turned like my male side. I'm sure that once I touch hot water, I'll go right back to being a vampire."

"Possibly because the Nyannīchuan's proper name should have been 'spring of drowned _human _girl'," Yuta explained, supporting Ranma's argument. "No matter what sort of creature falls into the spring, it will always be a human girl. Not just a female version."

"I remember hearing something like that," Mousse mulled. "When we had fought Herb, he explained something similar about his ancestors. Dunking animals into the Nyannīchuan to make wives."

"So, let me get this straight," Nabiki droned out. "You're girl by day and vampire at night? Or have you been staying in this form the entire time?"

"Actually," Ranma responded. "For some reason, after I was turned, the Jusenkyo curse would no longer activate. I don't know why the curse had suddenly activated this morning."

"The curse wasn't active when you're a vampire?" Ryoga spoke up, a strange look on his face.

"Believe me when I say D'aray had tried everything," the pig-tailed teen replied, exasperated. "Throwing freezing buckets of water at me, holding my head for an extended time under water in the sink, even throwing me down a well. The only change that happened was that my hair seemed to turn red."

"It was the same when the fire alarm when off at the base," Angela added, feeling sorry for Ranma having to explain to such doubting people.

"I have a theory," Yuzuru offered. "This morning, you were at your weakest. The sun had been rising and you just had finished a tough fight. Maybe from that was what caused the Jusenkyo to take hold over the vampire's blood. It could also deal with the fact that Yuta's magic was flowing through the river as well."

"In any case," Yuta stated sternly. "I doubt that the effect could be repeated again, at least not easily. But what I have concern is, how long can it hold? Vampire's blood is strong, much stronger than any simple water curse. If you're not careful, you might just end up as a female vampire for the rest of eternity."

"heh heh, nibble nibble..." mumbled a preoccupied Happosai, who was promptly ignored.

Ranma could only nod in agreement to what the other two elementalists were saying. He had put in the consideration about the blood taking over the female form as well. If he had to spend eternity with the undead, Ranma would rather be his true gender. However, she would still prefer humanity over eternity.

"So exactly what is the problem?"

All eyes turned towards Pantyhose. The chimera-boy had been so quiet that the group almost forgot he was there.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked, a serious tone in her voice.

"You know exactly what I mean, Saotome," Taro sneered back. "What is so wrong about being a vampire? Power, speed, immortality, what's more to ask for? With an advantage like that there'd be little challenge from any opponent."

"Gee, how about the part of only being able to boogie at night?" jeered Ranma, thoroughly displeased with Taro.

"So I'll lack a good tan," he shot back.

"Or watching everyone you know die around you?"

"Do I look like the kinda guy that cares about others?"

"Or how about having to drink blood?"

The chimera-boy suddenly went pale. He hadn't thought about that.

"And that's all you can have. That's the only taste in your mouth. And guess what? Nine times out of ten? The person being fed from will die." Ranma's cold gaze bore into Pantyhose. "You may play the tough guy, with a 'I don't give a crap' attitude. But I know that murder isn't something even you would be able to condone."

"Ranma, have you killed somebody?"

Shocked by the question, Ranma turned to Akane. The girl hid her still opened mouth behind her hand, ashamed she let the question go. Ranma felt like her heart squeezed itself into her throat, seeing the hint of fear in Akane's eyes.

"No," the red head said quietly. "So far, I have resisted the vampire's need to kill." Turning her gaze away from Akane, they landed on Ryoga, who had been rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well," Maris drawled out, drawing attention. "I don't think that werewolf Lo'pin would agree that statement."

"Well that was," Ranma started, but was at a loss as to what she could say. She couldn't deny the fact that the wolf's blood was on Ranma's hands.

"Maris, you know that's not fair," Ryu interjected, scowling at the fellow hunter. "There were a lot of factors involved. And it's not like we were going let the blue fur ball escape alive ourselves."

"You can sugar coated it all you want, Kumon," Maris snapped back. "It doesn't changed the fact that it's dangerous to have a vampire tag-a-long!"

"If he had just been fed more!"

"It's always about the blood isn't it?"

"Enough you two!" shouted Yuzuru, standing up from his spot in the corner of the dojo. "Maris, it doesn't matter what Ranma is, he's here now and not with the forces of the Netherworld. That is what I thinks counts most in this."

The room fell silent as Yuzuru's words sunk in. They had forgotten. There was a war with demons, fighting amongst themselves was folly.

8888888888

The group had dispersed around the Tendo residence after the disheartening and awkward meeting. Everyone had to absorb the new truth about Ranma, and their own predicaments about staying in Nerima.

Ranma sat by herself in the center of the dojo. Unsure of what step to take next, she let the silence of the dojo relax her. It was the first time since coming to Nerima that Ranma could find the peace to mediate in the quite space.

A wry smile pulled at her lips. It figures that it took about all of hell to finally break loose for the pig-tailed teen to finally have a quiet moment. No fiancé-tug-of-wars, or constant fights and brawls over petty misunderstandings. No rouge samurais, demi-gods, or even the stray cat ghost to be seen.

Ranma had never felt so alone.

The red head let out a sudden yelp as someone groped her breasts.

"Oh yeah! Come to papa!" squealed a gleeful Happosai. The old man had stuck up behind Ranma, reaching across to grab the teen's un-brassiered chest.

"Stop that!" Throwing back one arm to smack away the pervert, the other crossed her chest to prevent Happosai to squeeze it any more.

"Missed me!" singed the sly martial artist. "Ranma! You've gotten slow! I bet you've slacked off your training these past two months."

"Didn't you pay attention to anything that was said you old goat?" Ranma groaned, hating to have to explain everything again to the old master.

"Don't think me senile! I was listening." Happosai took out his long pipe, not lighting it but still putting it to his mouth. "That shouldn't change the fact that you are now sorely in need of training."

"Do you really think this is the time?" the exhausted teen complained.

"Your sensei has a point, Ranma," Yuta said as he entered the dojo. He smiled warmly, almost sympathetically, at Ranma, almost as if he had been privy to the red head's earlier thoughts.

"What kind of training do you have in mind?" Ranma asked, suddenly intrigued that Yuta would be pushing for a training session.

"Well I was thinking about you should probably practice more with the wind's magic," the young man said simply.

Ranma hadn't considered that. Ever since the wind prevented her and Ryoga's fall back at D'aray's fortress, Ranma had really just been winging it. How does one learn to control a powerful element?

8888888888

"This isn't just something we can ignore and hope it will go away! This is a serious matter!" Cologne hollered, banging the bottom of her staff hard on the floor.

"But really Cologne, what is it that can be done?" Genma sighed hopelessly.

"That's right!" Soun chimed in. "What possible solution do you know that could even begin to cure or reverse vampirism?"

"Vampires are actually common in the remote parts of China, so there has to be something," the elder amazon grumbled.

"Grandmother. Shampoo scared," came the purple haired girl, a down cast look shadowed her face. "Shampoo no want to marry vampire. Please! Grandmother know way to cure Airin?"

"You're so selfish Shampoo!" shouted Ukyo. "If you really loved Ranma then it wouldn't matter if he were a vampire! Or any other monster!"

"Stupid pancake-girl! Vampires are dangerous! You ever met one before? Shampoo has! One near village killed almost all warriors!"

"But that doesn't make Ranma the same!" pleaded Ukyo.

"Granny, are you sure there's nothing you can think of?" Nabiki interjected, trying to steer the conversation back to trying to solve the problem.

As the group tossed back and forth ideas, fears, and insults, Ryoga sat quietly by himself just outside the living space, staring into the garden. He really didn't want to take any part of the looping arguments between the Tendo Dojo and the Amazons.

"Ryoga?" called Akane's soft voice, breaking the pig-boy's thoughts. The short haired girl had taken a seat next to Ryoga, her brown eyes full of worry. "Ranma being a vampire. It's true isn't it? It's the reason why he told you to keep what happened to him a secret right?"

"Akane," Ryoga sighed out. "You know I can't keep anything from you." He let a soft smile spill out. He knew, more than any one that Akane was the most concerned about Ranma. "Yes, it's part of the reason. He didn't want anyone, mostly you, rushing in and getting involved with the Netherworld."

The youngest Tendo daughter gripped her skirt, averting her eyes away from Ryoga. "But there could have been something we could have done."

"But right now, there's something more important we have to do right?"

Surprised at the sudden voice, Ryoga and Akane saw Yuzuru step up behind them, entering the living room from the outer hallway. The discussion was taking place amongst the family members fell silent as Yuzuru sat down to join the others.

"What I want to know is how the portal opened up in Nerima," the hunter stated calmly, giving every member in the room a hard stare. "Anything you can remember from the day Ranma had went missing till now. Any clue can give us a chance to find the portal and close it."

"What good would that do?" Shampoo chided, crossing her arms while giving a cold look at Yuzuru. "Closing portal won't solve vampire Ranma problem."

"Ranma's vampirism should only be our second priority," Yuzuru responded coolly, ignoring the surprised stares and light gasps from those around him. "Preventing any more monsters to come through should take precedence."

A hush filled the room. Everyone knew that Yuzuru was correct. But to not want to help Ranma immediately weighed heavily on their hearts.

"I plan to travel the area to see if I can't detect the entry portal," Yuzuru continued. "I'd like to have the help from you in order to find it. We should use the time we have before the sun sets if we were to hope to even get a trace of its location."

"I'll help you search," Ryoga spoke up. "It's the least I can do for you since you helped return me to the human world the last time."

"Shampoo help too! Then we help Ranma yes?"

"Count me in as well!" Ukyo replied, gripping her giant spatula.

Yuzuru smiled warmly at the group. With such strong, good hearts, he knows that the future of Nerima was in good hands. All he could hope for now was that the foreboding message left from Suzuko had been wrong.

888888888888

Helen's Notes –

Woot! Not four years later! I'm on a roll!

Sorry about no action though. Wait for a couple years and all one gets is blah blah episodes right? But I promise that the next chapter will have some good action scenes.

So anyways, Ranma will get a crash course in how to use the wind stone! And Yuzuru is worried about what Suzuko had said back at the base! What am I going to do?

No seriously...what am I going to do?


	19. Ch19: An Ill Wind

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 19 – An ill wind

Angela believed she must have found a soul sister in Kasumi.

The eldest Tendo daughter was helping the Sister clean and pack up all the medicine supplies that had been thrown about the Saotome's room. They rolled the bedding up and placed the futons back in the closet, giving the room a less cluttered feel. Angela was tired and had wished to rest properly, but after seeing Kasumi who was just as worn, but with a stubborn sense to keep things tidy kept the weary nun going.

"After this I can make us some tea?" inquired Kasumi as she placed the last blanket into the closet.

The nun could only smile back, "That would be nice, but I think I'd rather take a nice bath if it wouldn't be a problem."

"Actually that's sounds like a wonderful idea! I was hoping you would suggest that." Kasumi clasped her hands together in her excitement. "I'll go ready the furo so it'll be a nice temperature."

Angela followed Kasumi out into the hall, but decided to linger behind and reentered the room. Going to her travel bag that she had left in the corner of the room, she opened it to reveal a small cooler that was nested at the bottom of the bag. It was no bigger than a tin lunch box; it stayed cool to the touch. Popping the lid open she inspected the contents inside, relieved to see that everything still held a nice chill.

"I should probably move these to a cooler spot," Angela chided herself. The cooler was crammed full of blood donor bags. Originally every mission that she was sent out on she would carry the cooler and the bags within. But at the times before the intended use for the blood was if a teammate had needed an emergency blood transfusion. However now, Angela was prepared for when their resident vampire would begin to feel hunger.

The young nun had no delusions that Ranma would eventually need a hefty feeding and that these blood packets wouldn't be enough. Yet she hoped that they would at least curb the appetite somewhat. For when Ranma was to return to being a vampire, another fact that she refused to ignore like the rest of the residents within the dojo.

Satisfied that the blood pacts were maintaining a proper temperature, Angela closed the cooler and returned it to her bag. Even though she knew none of the others would mess with the blood and box, the nun felt uncomfortable able leaving it out in the open.

"Kasumi is going to think I got lost if I don't hurry downstairs," Angela laughed to herself, turning to leave the room. In her hurry to catch up with the eldest Tendo daughter, Angela had bumped hard into one of the young men that was lingering around the dojo. "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"You almost knocked me down the stairs you bumbling woman!"

Looking up Angela noticed that the one she bumped was the newest visitor to the Tendo home. The young man in green had a snarl on his face while he looked down at Angela, as if she had greatly inconvenienced him in some way.

"Oh, Mr. Taro? Was it?" Angela responded politely, her nun training helping her not be worked up over the boy's rude comment.

"Hmn," was the chimera-boy's only response, almost like he didn't know how to respond properly when one called his name. "Why are you in such a hurry for anyways?"

"I had been helping Ms. Kasumi with the cleaning up," she replied, not letting her gaze drift from Taro's hard glare. "I was just finishing up here so now I need to catch up with her downstairs. And where were you going Mr. Taro?"

"Enough with the mister crap," the boy snapped back, a dark look in his eyes. "It's none of your business what I was doing anyways, Sister."

"No need to be so defensive, Taro. I can understand about being curious about someone else's dwelling, no need to be so embarrassed about it." Angela smiled softly, thinking the boy's uptight attitude humorous.

"I-! I'm not embarrassed!" Taro stammered. The boy then quickly turned and charged back down the stairs, disappearing out of the front entrance.

"What a silly lad," Angela replied softly to herself. Even though Taro's prickly mood didn't unnerve her, Angela had a slight nagging feeling that the chimera was up to no good.

888888888

Happosai wanted to see this. A long time ago he once witnessed a fight between two soul stone users, a raging force of nature that battle had been! The elder knew that Ranma and Yuta were not fighting as enemies, but for Ranma to understand the wind stone better. But what a show it will be! For wind and water were equals.

"Alright, Saotome," Yuta called loudly. They had found one of Nerima's parks to practice in, letting enough space between them to allow Ranma to summon wind without harming the other elemental. "Can you feel the energy from your stone?"

"Yeah," the pigtailed girl replied, holding her stone in one hand. The energy she felt from it gave a cold chill all around. Yuta had told her at the beginning of the lesson to pull the energy around herself, wearing it like a cloak. What made the wind stone so powerful was that the element was all around. Unlike the water or fire stone, whose element had to be near somehow, the wind stone gathered power from the very air near it.

"From what Yuzuru has told me, you've already summoned torrents of wind. I want to see you do so again."

"Um, okay," she replied, gripping the stone harder. "Here it goes."

Ranma could feel the air shifting. A faint green light trailed around her body, showing Ranma the direction of the flowing air. Pulling on her senses, the red head tugged on the wind with her own chi. Making it spin around her faster, the wind roared as it pulled the dust up into the air, forming a large funnel of wind around Ranma.

"That's it," Yuta whistled, impressed with Ranma's quick adaptation to the wind's magic. Pulling on his own magic, Yuta focused on a water fountain not too far. The strength of the magic cause the water from the fountain's pipes to burst forth, a jet of cool water raining down on the small park.

Swinging his arm in a wide arc, Yuta made the water dance into a string of whips, directing them towards Ranma's twister. The water-whips smacked hard against the roaring winds, but none was able to penetrate inside the twister. Ranma arrogantly stuck her tongue out at Yuta.

"Ok then how about this!" The water stone that hung on Yuta's belt flashed an incredible blue. The water flooding the park suddenly began to freeze, ice shards bursting forth from the ground and then hurled towards the twister.

Surprised at the sudden change of pace, Ranma threw her hands up, fully expecting the ice spears to tear through her twister. Fueling more power into the wind, the twister increased its speed, easily knocking Yuta's ice away. "Alright!" Ranma cheered breathlessly, glad that her defenses were so strong.

"Hey! Ranma!" shouted Happosai from his perch on the nearby tree. "Try attacking instead of just defending! Like you did with that blue-wolf thing!"

"Oh yeah!" She pushed the wind forwards, the tendrils from the twister lasing out towards Yuta like balls of hard air.

The water user jumped back as one blast of wind lashed out, but missed the second one as it landed a hit to his side, knocking Yuta backwards. A wave of iced water suddenly rushed over blocking the next two near invisible blades from making contact.

"No no no!" Happosai whined. "That's not how it went! It was more like flying razors! And then the big combustion of air!"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Yuta yelled at the old man, exasperated.

"I'm trying to at least make some sort of projectiles," huffed Ranma. "But it doesn't have the same feel as before."

"Are you out of breath already?" teased Happosai.

"What? NO! I'm just getting started!"

"Then let me take you on! You can step back Yuta! This will be fun!" Happosai sang as he launched himself out of the tree a bomb ready in hand. Yuta's shout for the old man to 'butt out' was lost to the wind. The jump took the elder high in the sky, almost over the large twister that Ranma created. "Happosai Fire!"

"Oh no you don't!" Speeding up the pace of the wind, Ranma increased the defense of her twister, easily blowing the bombs away. "HA! As long as I stay in here you can't hurt me you old goat!"

"Ranma! You need to dissipate the twister!" Yuta shouted, an alarmed look on his face.

"For what?" she questioned breathlessly. "So the freak can shoot more bombs at me?"

"You're turning blue! Can you even breathe in there?"

Actually, now that Yuta mentioned it...The air was rather thin inside of the twister. Ranma's lungs were having trouble expanding in the torrent of wind. The strong winds began to contract around the young martial artist, with her focus gone, the twister was going to collapse around her, the vacuum in its center becoming a crushing force. "AHHhh!"

"Ranma!" Yuta had to act quickly before Ranma's own magic crushed her.

He summoned a long spear made out of ice as he quickly ran towards the twister. Using the spear, Yuta poled vaulted high into the air, clearing the mouth of the twister. Rocketing himself to its center, he managed to reached Ranma. Using the momentum from his fall, Yuta pushed both he and Ranma out of the torrent of winds.

Without Ranma at its center, the twister started to spiral outwards from its spot, uncontrollably zipping across the park. "Look out!" Happosai yelled as the twister began to suck up all the ice spikes that Yuta had created earlier, throwing them back out like speeding bullets.

In an attempt to dissipate the twister and knocked down the flying ice shards, Happosai tossed more bombs into the air. The bombs' explosion flooded the small park with bright flashing lights. From the blast and the roaring winds from the twister, dust flew into the air in clumps, making everything hard to see.

Yuta let out a shudder as a rather large shard hit him in the back, but he continued to protect Ranma's smaller frame against the onslaught of the ice being shot from the twister. He let out a sharp curse as another piece hit him, Yuta fell hard against Ranma, his weight pinning the red head down.

"Yuta!" she cried, trying to unpin her arm from under him. Ranma grabbed at her wind stone, wishing and willing for the wind to dissipate.

The stone glowed bright green, shinning through Ranma's fingers. The light that was within the twisters spirals began to pulse along with the stone, slowly fading away. The dangerous wind had begun to fade away, the ice falling in a light misty shower.

"Whew..." Ranma sighed out, relief washing through her. _Okay, note to self. No more tornados until better trained._ She gave Yuta's shoulder a hard shake. "Okay its safe now. Can you get off of me? You're heavy."

But Yuta gave no response, not even an indication that he heard the pig-tailed girl. Instead of waiting for the water user to wake, Ranma pushed herself up.

"Careful! Don't move him too much!" Happosai yelled frantically as the elder ran over.

"Huh?" Ranma queered as she took a closer look at Yuta. Blood pooled across his back, several ice spears having imbedded themselves deep into Yuta's spine and side. "YUTA!"

"He's not breathing!" Happosai commented as he came closer to study the injury. "Ranma! He's dead!"

888888888

"Ahh, so windy today," grumbled Ukyo, tying her bow tighter. "Hope it won't rain."

The okonomiyaki chef didn't get a reply from her companions as the group continued to walk ahead of her. Ryoga was made sure to stay between her and Shampoo, who walked near the front with the hunter Yuzuru.

Though while Ukyo knew Shampoo never was much for casual talk, she at least expected Ryoga to respond. Yet the pig-boy seemed to have his mind on other things and really wasn't paying much attention.

"Hey, Ryoga. Did you get lost or something? I'm talking here," Ukyo playfully tugged on Hibiki's arm, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Did I veer off again?" he queered as he finally looked at her. Still confused he looked ahead to see Shampoo and Yuzuru still in front of him.

"You seem to be in a daze lately," she responded, giving Ryoga a hard stare. "Has your neck been bothering you? You've been rubbing it."

"Ah, no, sorry," Ryoga mumbled, face a little red.

"What you two talk about?" Shampoo interjected in a bored tone. She kept the same direction, but now walked backwards to face the other two. "If you no want to come then go back to dojo."

"Nobody said anything about not wanting to come, sugar," Ukyo snapped back, wishing the amazon had stayed behind instead.

The two girls glared at each other in mutual annoyance. Ukyo did respect Shampoo for her prowess in a fight, and perhaps, if they weren't after the same guy, the two might have even been friends.

"Watch out!"

Ryoga had grabbed both girls, one under each arm, dropping all three of them to the ground just as a large fireball soared over their heads.

"Ai-yah!" Shampoo exclaimed as she watched a house they just passed explode. Ryoga's body protected the girls from the flying debris that rained down, yet the boy's back had been seared by the passing fireball.

"Oh Ryoga!" Ukyo cried as the girls moved to stand, Ryoga could only groan as Ukyo moved him behind her. Ukyo prepared her spatula as she tried to cover Ryoga from any more damage. Shampoo straightened into a stance, chúi ready.

"Ha ha ha!" cackled a scraggly looking man who held a long staff in front of him. "You almost got nicked by that one!" he laughed, letting the tip of his staff glow a hot red.

"Just who are you suppose to be?" sneered Ukyo. "Some crazy loot? Attacking people without warning! Honestly!"

"Shampoo no like the look of old man."

"Oh, don't mind me ladies," the stranger giggled out. "I just got a new toy from my master, thought I'd give it a little spin!" He spun the tip of the long staff in a wide arc, another large fireball suddenly appearing.

Without warning he pushed it at high speeds at the teens, at such a face pace that neither girl could move in time. But as quickly as the fireball appeared a thick wall of stone shot up from the ground, blocking the attack.

"Yuzuru!" Shampoo shouted happily, almost forgetting their resident monster hunter.

The hunter calmly stood to the side of the street, holding out his earth stone, its yellow glow alighting his stern expression. "That was too close, your girls need to move. This one is serious."

"Shampoo no coward! Shampoo fight too!" the amazon cried out as she held her chúi in front of her.

"It's your funeral baby!" shouted the queer man. "But at least I'd do the favor of cremating you!" With a loud cry he summoned a number of small fireballs floating above his head, with each twist of the staff one would fly off. The stranger was setting fire all around them, sending the fireballs flying to rooftops and trees. "Hahahaha! Let's make a red sun set! It'll be my delight!"

"He's crazy!" Ukyo exclaimed, swatting a fireball that had gotten too close. Ryoga was trying to regain his composure, but the burn on his back was preventing him from moving too fast.

Sharp spikes tore through the pavement, aiming for the crazed elder. The man had took a large leap backwards, evading the spikes. But Yuzuru wasn't about to let the stranger take a minute to regain footing as more spikes shot through the street, keeping the man jumping from one spot to the next.

Taking a chance, Ukyo threw one of her smaller spatulas at the elder, who nearly bent backwards, barely escaping the sharpened utensil. "He's good too!"

Frustrated at his inability to do anything productive, Ryoga pushed out both hands, forming a bright energy ball. "Shishi Höködan!" The energy shot straight and true, catching the old man off guard. The blast barreled into the elder's right shoulder, tearing the staff from the stranger's hand.

"Argh! My arm!" the man growled. He tried to make a quick grab to recover his fallen staff, but Shampoo beat him to it, swinging her chúi to knock him away.

He dodged smoothly away but the pain lacing through his damaged arm caused him to stop short. One of Shampoo's chúi smacked soundly against the top of his head, knocking him hard to the ground. "There! You take nap know. Stupid old man."

As the old man lost consciousness the flames that he summon had began to die out, leaving smoldering puffs of smoke. The staff's tip still had a red glow at the tip, like a freshly blown match stick.

Yuzuru bent over to retrieve the staff. "This guy was human," he mumbled as he studied the staff.

"What do you mean human?" Ukyo questioned. "You mean he's not some sort of goblin or sorcerer? Why would he set fire to town?"

"Who knows," Yuzuru replied, exhausted. The earth elemental still hadn't recovered enough strength to be throwing his own magic like he did. Maris and Angela would never let him live it down if they were to find out he was over exerting himself. "Humans do crazy things for the silliest things."

"Crazy man said something about master," Shampoo offered, tucking her chúi under her arms. "Maybe he work for monster? Maybe one that taking over?"

"It's possible," Ryoga agreed, wincing as he moved his shoulder blades. He hoped that there was some cooling lotion back at the dojo, he'd hate to think how badly he had been burned. "I remember something that the wolf man said, something about serving a vampire lord? Ranma seemed to know what he was on about."

"More vampires?" Shampoo groaned.

"Impossible," Yuzuru exclaimed, holding the staff hard.

"You're the monster masher," Ukyo snapped. "What makes some vampire lord impossible?"

"No, I mean this staff!" He held the staff's tip so the others could see it better. Encased at the top was a golf-sized stone, its red glow pulsing.

"What about it?"

"That's a soul stone isn't it?" Ryoga queered, taking a second look at Yuzuru's own yellow stone that was handing around the young man's neck.

"The fire soul stone to be exact."

"What does that mean?" Shampoo pressed, worry settling her in stomach. She turned to look at the unconscious old man, wondering where he could have gotten it.

"I think Suzuko is in terrible danger," Yuzuru replied coolly.

88888888

Author's notes-

Can you believe it? I live! And I tease you with three little cliffhangers, mwahahahaha! Though don't worry, chapter 20 is actually already half written. So hopefully it won't take a year for me to finish it. :P


	20. Ch20: Hard Ice Facts

Of Wind and Darkness

Chapter 20 – Hard Ice Facts

"Oh no! What do I do? What can I do?! He's dead! It was an accident but he's now dead! One of our allies is now dead! I can't just leave him here! But I need to get the others and maybe they'll know what to do! But this is bad! Really really BAD!"

"Ranma!" Happosai shouted at the frantic teen. The pig-tailed girl was frantic, running around the fallen Yuta, not sure just what to do or really how it happened.

"But Gramps! I just-! How do-!?"

"Just breathe for a moment, son," Happosai replied calmly. It was strange to see the elder act so calm that Ranma couldn't help but take a moment to look at him. "I'm sure everything will be fine ok? Maris might even be generous enough to put the bullet between your eyes so there's no need to panic."

"That's every reason to panic!"

"Now, now. I'm sure the others would understand it was an accident," Happosai replied calmly, taking his pipe out and placing it between his lips. The elder martial artist leaned over Yuta's body, inspecting the wound that the ice spear had made. Yuta laid on his back, the ice shrapnel having already been removed by Ranma and Happosai, the water user looked as if he were asleep instead of dead.

Ranma felt shame wash over her as she looked at the now dead element user, wishing that she just had better control over the wind stone then such an accident wouldn't have happened. She felt she had owed Yuta so much already, him having saved her from the burning sun and then offering to help teach her on how to wield the wind stone. It made Ranma's stomach churn.

Happosai had said been saying something, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," Ranma mumbled.

"I said," snipped Happosai, "He's quite a lucky bastard."

"What?" queered Ranma. "What do you mean-?" With a gasp of air, Yuta suddenly sat up straight. He coughed loudly as if to clear his lungs, pounding his chest. Ranma jumped back in surprise, a very high pitched 'eep' escaping her wide opened mouth. "But! You! You're not dead!?"

"Yeah, well," Yuta wheezed. "I was for a moment there. That was a little too close for comfort." The former dead man inspected his chest, seeing the large bloody patch in the center of his shirt. "Good thing it didn't hit me in the head or anything, then there would some real mourning to do."

Ranma could only gape at Yuta as the other element user lifted his ruined shirt to reveal his intact chest, not a single mark marring his skin. Relief flooded the teen's senses as she let out a large sigh of exhaustion. "How are you not injured from that? Not that I wish it or anything, I'm just really curious."

"Vampires aren't the only immortal beings that walk this earth," Yuta chuckled lightly. "I'm a special case though; you won't see many of my kind walking around."

"Your kind?" Ranma titled his head in question, not really sure how to take this new information about her fellow elementalist. "You're not human? Well, obviously not any normal human."

"I figured you were a little different," Happosai stated, pointing his pipe in Yuta's direction. "But I couldn't put my finger on it. Let me guess, you drank some potion or something to make you invincible!"

Yuta laughed lightly, "No, not really a potion. And I wouldn't call me invincible, just kinda hard to kill. Ever heard of the old sea farrier's tale of mermaids?"

"Half naked beauties of the sea!" Happosai cheered in. "I've always wanted to see one for myself! You can come be a part of my world, baby!" The old man laughed loudly to himself at his own joke. He jested boisterously about catching one and putting her in a gold fish tank, having her only change her top into different colored lace bras.

Ranma couldn't help but notice that Yuta didn't appreciate the old letch's humor. While Happosai giggled and guffawed away the water user had become very serious, a dark look settling in his brown eyes.

"I don't think you'd still think such if you were ever really able meet one," Yuta replied seriously. "They are little more than sea monsters that let instinct drive them. And they don't have any natural feminine beauty."

"So the myth about eating their flesh must be true, seeing that you are before us now, right Yuta?" the elder queered, a smirked across his face. The elder still let small giggles escape his lips as he glared hard at Yuta.

"Eating their flesh?" Ranma questioned, looking a Yuta curiously.

"In a sense, yes, the myth is true" Yuta responded coolly, not taking his eyes of the smug elder. "However, it's also very rare that survival of the poisonous flesh would result in immortality."

Happosai's smile drops from his face, "Poisonous?"

"Only one out of a hundred or so can actually survive consuming mermaid's flesh," Yuta replied evenly. "Then the chances for the survivors to not turn into some monster or demon are also one out of a hundred. So you see it's a rather calculated risk."

"Why on earth would you have taken such a risk?" Ranma queered, appalled at the idea of eating another being's flesh just to gain immortality.

"I was young and stupid," Yuta laughed back, throwing his head back in a loud laugh. "I was also kind of like a dare. A fisherman's' village was very boring in the 1400s."

"1400s?!" Happosai cried.

"That's five hundred years ago!" Ranma squeaked. The teen couldn't even fathom the length of time. Yuta was like a walking history book! Although Ranma couldn't help but notice that for all of Yuta's current mirth, there seemed to be a great sadness in the other man's eyes. "Hasn't it been lonely?" Ranma blurted out before really even thinking.

"*Sigh* More than you can understand," Yuta replied to the unintended question. "Or at least you don't understand yet. Vampires can live several hundred years too you know."

The red head knew that Yuta's final comment was a jab at Ranma's un-thoughtful question. The teen understood the fact that vampires are immortal themselves, being of the undead and all. However, Ranma never gave it much thought about the long existence that was stretched before her if a cure was to never be found.

"And you've been the water stone's user all that time?" Happosai interject, looking intently at the blue stone that hung by Yuta's belt. "Cause if so, you need some practice too."

"No, but I have had it longer than most," Yuta responded laughingly. "I picked it up about hundred or so years ago, so I had plenty of practice but I'm no master."

"Then who taught you how to use it?" Ranma wondered.

"The elements are too wild to fully master," the water user stated. "The best advice I can give is to act according to instinct. But one still must have the sense about them to not create a uncontrollable force either."

"Right, sorry. I'll try better next time," the girl replied sheepishly, sticking her tongue out jokingly.

"Well then boys!" Happosai chimed in, holding fresh bombs over his head. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, Ranma and I will continue," Yuta said evenly. "You can mind your manners over there, firebug."

So the remaining of the afternoon, Yuta and Ranma worked on controlling the wind stone's energy. While poor Happosai sat dejectedly on the stairs by the park, all the while whining about Yuta being a sore sport.

888888888

"I didn't know you brought your blue dress," Maris remarked as Angela entered the living room, coming from the bath in a fresh nun's clothes.

"I loved the white ones but there were stains and rips everywhere, so I figured that a fresh set of clothes is just what I needed." The nun smiled sweetly at her teammate. She still hadn't replaced her veil back on her head; her short brown hair was still damn from her bath. "Since I'm all refreshed now, can I take a closer look at that arm of yours?"

Maris looked glumly at her broken arm. "You should save your energies for the fools that live here. I'll be fine."

"I was asking to be polite," Angela said sternly as she proceeded to sit next to Maris. "Give it here."

"You are so insistent," the red head grumbled as she undid the sling on her arm.

"This is one of the few things I can do to provide for the team, let me do my work Maris," Angela replied to the sullen woman. She pulled out her rosary from around her neck, holding it to the injured arm.

"Don't even start thinking that you're useless. I'm the dead weight right now," Maris chided, trying to make the sister sense her own worth. "So you can't fight big deal. Let's see one of the guys do what you can do."

"I appreciate the encouragement, Maris," Angela smiled back. "But I wasn't talking down about myself. I was just being serious about letting me do my job."

"Oh," was Maris's only response as the nun began to recite a prayer softly.

A soft light was being emitted from the rosary, flowing into Maris's injury. The hunter never felt anything as she watching in fascination as Angela's prayer healed the arm. She had seen this miracle many times, but it always kept her marveled at the power of the nun's prayer. The red head didn't know if it proved the existence of any god or higher being, or if it was just something simple as a magical power that the nun alone possessed.

When the prayer ended, Angela collapsed, her face pale. "I'm alright," she said quietly when Maris called out in surprise. "It just took more out of me then I expected that's all."

"You shouldn't have over exhausting yourself like that," complained Maris, hating to see the kind Sister in pain. She lifted her arm to get a closer inspection. The break was now mended, allowing Maris to move the arm freely but it was still sore. Yet, the red head couldn't ask for more out of the nun. "Ryu said that you wouldn't have enough strength to mend the arm."

"It's a wondrous thing," Angela sighed out. "A bath is definitely a gift from the heavens."

"That was incredible!" All three of the Tendo girls were standing in the door leading into the living room, each with wide eyes marveling Angela's power of healing.

"How did you do that?" Kasumi gasped, marveling Maris's now healed arm. "Not even the good doctor Tofu could heal an injury that quickly."

"Would you like me to show you?" the tired Sister offered.

"You mean it's not like it's some sort of well-kept secret?" Nabiki queered. "It's nothing religious or anything right? I don't have to join a nunnery or anything?"

"Of course not!" Angela laughed. "The Order wishes that more people could obtain this skill. The more healers the world has, think of the good it could do? Come, sit by me and I can show you."

As the Tendo sisters made themselves comfortable around the table, Maris stood as if she were to leave. "I'm going to leave you girlies for this one. I've already sat through this once before. It's got too much prayer and god-stuff for me."

"I'm sorry. I do rather make it out like a sermon don't I?" Angela responded thoughtfully. The Sister looked thoughtfully at the Tendo girls, who all eagerly waiting for Angela to begin her lesson. "The easiest way for me to convey how I gather the necessary energy for a healing spell, or even something simple like a barrier, I can't help but talk about the Lord and his heavens."

"Oh the red head was right," groaned Nabiki. "This is gonna be really religious isn't it?"

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded her sister.

"I do apologize," Angela smiled back fondly. "You see I was raised within the confines of the Church and Abby. So I know how I may perceive the world may be different from others. But this was the way I was taught, and so this is the only way I know how to set the example. I will try to not make it sound like you're at church, Nabiki."

"Please just teach us the best way you know," Akane suddenly said. "I feel that if we can even help with just a thing as this it would be a big help to the others."

Angela studied Akane hard, finding the girl's honesty touching. The nun had sensed that the sisters had the potential to learn, each having a kind heart. Well the second eldest may be the exception, Angela corrected herself. She couldn't help but get the feeling that the girl was in it more for a material gain then to help her family. But the Sister was not one to want to judge people by mere speculation, deciding it wouldn't harm anything to still let the girl try.

"In each person," she began softly, holding her one hand over her chest, where her rosary hung. "There is a little of the great spark that resides within one's soul. At the Church, we are taught to believe that this spark is a gift from God, and that it only takes a simple soul search to find it. But to many others, this spark is merely an untapped energy waiting to be accessed."

"Are you talking about chi?" Akane questioned. Though the youngest Tendo was better at martial arts then her sisters, she wasn't as proficient with chi manipulation as the other martial artists that currently resided in the dojo.

"Chi is the energy that exists around us that one's body could harness as their own. The energy I'm talking about comes directly from ones' spirit. This is why not everyone can master this type of magic, because one must have a strong spirit in order to do so." Angela held her hands out, palms upwards as if she were about to receive something. A steady white ball of light formed in her open hands, its soft glow radiated a calming warmth to the room. "In lame man's terms it's like white magic. With this you can heal wounds or create barriers."

"How do you bring it forth?" Kasumi questioned, in awe of the small light.

"I usually have a set of prayers that help me concentrate my energy in a way that is needed. The best example is bring forth the most calming, happy memory and to try to mentally bring it forth. As if you could lay it upon the table."

The three Tendo girls each looked at the palm of her hands, setting them on the table in a similar manner as the nun. Akane searched her memories, what happy memory should she think about? A fond childhood memory came to the surface; her mother's smiling face, a warm hand on her small child hand. The warmth of the memory spread through her to her arms, and she had her own glowing orb of her own.

Pride swelled as she marveled how quickly she was able to summon the orb. Akane looked up from her success and was about to tell her sisters. Yet the other two had little spheres of their own, Nabiki's being smaller then Akane's but Kasumi's was almost as large as Angela's.

"Very good!" Angela cheered. "You've all done so well and so quickly. Now, you must remember though. Whatever memory you used to help summon this energy, you need to keep it to yourself. The best way to cancel out this energy is if the memory should become corrupted or altered. And there are spells that can do that."

Akane had hoped that she could hear what memories her sisters used, but she smiled sweetly at her own glowing orb. The times with her mother were always really happy, she missed her more than anything. A great sadness welled up inside Akane's heart as she recalled the time of her mother's passing.

The small globe of light seemed to have shuddered in Akane's open hands. In a sudden flash, the orb burst into smoke. "What happened?" Coughing from the smoke that had back lashed into her face.

"That's our Akane for you," Kasumi sighed out.

"Is there anything you can make without having it blow up in your face?" Nabiki droned.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You must also remember," Angela interjected, "that you need to maintain that memory and happy feeling while trying to control this energy. One shift in thoughts can make it go array." The nun merely smiled at the younger girl, placing a hand on Akane's shoulder. "Don't worry. With some practice I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

Before Akane could thank the kind Sister there was a yell from outside. The four women turn to look out into the garden where all the commotion was. "What is it now?" groaned Nabiki as she let the ball of energy go, it dissipating into the air like steam.

"Oh Yuzuru!" Angela called as she watched her fellow hunter enter the garden. Yuzuru paid her little attention as he seemed to be directing Ryoga with something. The young boy had a bundle of some kind and placed it in the center of the garden. "What is going on?"

Without warning Yuzuru called up a stone cage around the mysterious bundle. "That's should hold him," Yuzuru stated, wiping the sweat from his brow. "We'll question him as soon as we wakes."

"What is the meaning of this?" Soun demanded as he entered the garden from the backside of the house. Genma and Nodoka followed behind Tendo, both just as surprised as their old friend. "Are we taking people hostage now?"

"People?" queered Angela, looking at the others in confusion. At closer inspection the nun could see that the bundle was actually an old man in a heavy robe. "Yuzuru? Who is he?"

"He attacked us while we were out looking for the portal," Ukyo spoke up. She handed the Sister the man's staff, the red tip was glowing a soft red. "Somehow he was creating balls of fire with this."

The nun just looked at the staff in awe, surprised to see the red glowing stone at its tip. "That's not what I think it is!" she exclaimed looking back at Yuzuru.

"I don't want to believe it either," the earth user replied, not looking at the Sister. "But once this guy wakes up we can hopefully get some answers."

"Shampoo don't think so," the purple haired Amazon replied. "Man very crazy-like. Might not know what is doing."

A sudden girlish yelp echoed across the Tendo home, it was then followed by the cackle of Happosai. "You little pervert!" Maris's scream could be heard from the entrance of the house.

"Ah! That's just my way of saying hello missy!"

"If I had my gun-!"

The two's banter continued as Yuta and Ranma walked into the living room. "What's everyone staring at?" Ranma queered, noticing everyone in the garden.

"Ranma! Shampoo caught bad guy for you!" the purple haired amazon cheerfully cried out as she bounded her way to the pig-tailed girl. "Is almost dinner time. Want Shampoo to make super special good good ramen for you?"

"Uh," the other girl replied, trying to squeeze out of Shampoo's hard grip. "Well that's why we came back cause we were getting hungry." 

"Oh it is time to get some supper ready," Kasumi cheerfully interjected. The elder Tendo daughter exited the living room to the kitchen. She had gotten so preoccupied with the excitement that she had almost forgotten about needing to finish cutting the vegetables.

Akane glowered across the room as she watched Shampoo continue to hug on the pig-tailed teen. "Well if you're gonna make dinner then get going, or are you going to continue to cling to her like that?"

"Shampoo can stay with Ranma all Shampoo want," the purple haired girl responded smugly. "Airin no want boy-girl like you any way. Can't even make dinner right."

"You!"

"Now, now," Ranma tried to plead, still trying to free herself from the amazon's grip. "Do we really have to get into this right now?"

"Ranma's right," Ukyo joined in. "There's no need to argue. I'll go and make dinner, since I'm the best choice to be making any meals here."

"Who say?" Shampoo snapped back. With an arm still around Ranma's neck, she turned to the Okonomiyaki chef. Ranma's head was locked in Shampoo's arm, being pressed right against the other girl's bosom.

"Saotome! How dare you get so friendly with my Shampoo!" shouted Mousse as he suddenly descended from the roof.

"Yeah! Get your face out of her chest will ya!" Akane joined in storming over to the two.

"Its not my fault! She wont let my head go!" Ranma cried as she continued to pry herself from Shampoo.

The purple haired amazon then turned, pushing Ranma's face directly into the center of her chest. "Ranma is Shampoo's airin! Why not have such closeness?" Shampoo bounded further out into the garden, dragging the dismayed Ranma with her. "Yous bother to Ranma! Shampoo take care of airin all by Shampoo's self!"

"Wait! Wait!"

"You better drop him, tart!" Ukyo shouted back at the Amazon, pulling out her spatula she readied the large utensil as if she were to bat at a flying ball.

"Girls, girls! We don't need this kind of behavior right now," Angela reasoned as she stepped between the three girls. "And you!" she nun continued, pointing the gem tipped staff at Shampoo. "You should be ashamed at this indecent manner."

"You no importance to Shampoo! Why Shampoo listen to weak woman in old lady dress?"

"Old lady's dress!?" scoffed Angela, never had she received insult towards her nun's habit. At her sudden frustration, the staff in Angela's hand began to glow a bright red, the soul stone sending out a flare of fire. The sudden ball of fire launched itself to the amazon and her captive.

"Aiya!" Shampoo cried, bending backwards to miss the fireball. However with the added weight of her captured Ranma, she lost her footing and fell into the koi pond with a resounding splash.

"Oh no!" Angela cried, tossing the staff aside. "I didn't mean for that to happen! Truly!"

A soaked Ranma reemerged from the koi pond, splashing frantically back towards dry land. "Get it off of me!" she cried as she rushed around the garden. Shampoo's tiny cat claws clung to Ranma's red shirt, letting out annoyed 'mews' as the pig-tail girl flailed about. The amazon's shirt was still caught around the now tiny feline's body, causing the now empty sleeves to whip around as Ranma hopped around the yard.

"She's got the Jusenkyo curse too?!" Yuta exclaimed. "How many are living here that have fallen into the springs?"

Ryoga, afraid of Ranma falling into his 'cat fist' state, tried to help catch Shampoo and remove her from Ranma's back. "Hold still moron! I can grab her if you just stop hopping around!"

Ranma continued to wail and swing her arms about, trying to reach the tiny pink cat. Ryoga had unsuccessful attempts at trying to swipe the feline from the teen's back but kept missing.

"What is this racket about?" Taro complained as he entered out into the garden, holding a fresh steaming tea pot. "Are you seriously that pathetic Saotome that a tiny kitten is such a bother?"

"You leave him alone Pantyhose!" Akane snapped back. "He can't help his Ailurophobia!"

"Here, this should fix this," Taro said gruffly throwing the tea kettle.

The pot hit Ranma in the head with a soundly clunk as the contents splashed over the pig-tailed girl and the mewling cat. The heat from the water created a plume of steam that enveloped the pair. Shampoo jumped out of the steam quickly, her soaked top recovering most of her now human body. "Hot! Too too hot!"

"Oh no! Ranma!" Akane called. The now male teen was on his knees, an arm wrapped around his stomach and a hand over his mouth as if he were about to be sick. Akane was taken aback at how quickly his skin paled, the natural human body warmth leaving him as the vampiric form took over.

888888888

Helen's Notes –

Well this is the longest chapter I've done in a while. Most deserving I guess, for those that are still sticking around in hopes I can actually finish this one. I do plan on completing this story. Hopefully it won't take another almost-4 year hiatus to do so.

It's just spitting out certain parts keeps me spinning in my work chair more so then others. But now that Ranma's back to being a vampire, I should be able to get through the next chapter rather quickly.

I've also had a degree of distraction from my roommate's own vampire fanfiction. I've been giving her constant input on her own story that putting any into my own has become second.

You should check her out (Lady Karo on ), she can at least spit out a chapter a lot fast then I can. Maybe if you ask nicely she can help me write mine faster.

Though you should thank her, without her going on about her own fic I was able to actually have the taste to write again.


End file.
